


I'll Be Your Addiction

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, College, D/s, Dom Loki, Dominant Loki, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki takes virginity, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral, Otk spanking, Playful Sex, Rope Bondage, Shy, Slow Build, Spanking, Squirting, Submissive OFC, Teacher Loki, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, bdsm club, blowjob, dominant teacher, female orgasm, g spot, playful Loki, shy student, submissive student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Amy has just started college. So has Loki, a new English teacher. Amy is a regular at a local BDSM club. But when she spots her teacher, Loki, there one night. She freaks out. But after getting over the shock of finding out that her teacher is a Dom, they start a relationship together. While trying to keep it a secret from others, they explore their kinks and fantasies with one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how college actually works. (I ran away from education as soon as I could, baha!) And I know it's different all around the world. So I'm just kind of rolling with it.

It was another typical day for Amy, or so she thought. It was her third week at College and so far she was thoroughly enjoying it.

She had studies in Animal Care, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, English and Maths. She was aiming to become a vet, though she knew it was going to be a long and hard journey to achieve her goal. Just getting into Veterinary school was going to be difficult enough. But she was hopeful and prepared to do all the hard work to achieve it. 

Amy enjoyed all of her classes reasonably well. It was just in her English class where there was a little problem. Well, _little_ wasn't entirely the right word. It was more of a tall, mysterious and frankly drop dead gorgeous kind of problem. 

Her teacher, Mr Laufeyson, was the most incredibly beautiful man that she had ever laid eyes upon. 

He was relatively new to the city, having started at the college at the beginning of the term, the same as Amy and the rest of the students in her classes. He was something that all the female students, and some male students, had not expected to have to deal with when they picked English as a class. To be sexually frustrated and distracted every afternoon was _not_ what they had originally signed up for. 

Amy was especially riled up by Mr Laufeyson’s presence on a daily basis. He was a perfect specimen in her eyes. Her submissive side of her was just screaming out for him. 

He was always well dressed, wearing suits or well fitted shirts. He was strong looking and had _very_ handsome features, like a sculpture of a god. He had a deep, pantie dropping voice. He oozed confidence and dominance, there was a natural Alpha aura about him. He was strict and firm, yet very fair and kind. He was attentive when teaching and helping his students, a natural leader. He was very patient and _always_ calm. Amy had yet to see him lose his temper, even with the more difficult students that just liked to mess around. He dealt with them in a firm, yet calm manner. 

His authority figure over Amy certainly didn't help her predicament. 

Amy was always sure to avoid him when possible and kept her head down in class, not wanting to draw any attention towards herself. She wasn't sure how she would cope if she had to actually speak to him or make eye contact with the man. Never in her life had she been so affected by someone. 

It was safe to say that he was exactly what she looked for in a man. To be her Dom. And she wasn't going to settle for anything less. But finding someone that ticked all her boxes like her English teacher did, was more difficult than it was said. 

Which is why every Wednesday and Saturday night, she would venture to the other side of the city with one of her friends to attend a regular BDSM club. But since Mr Laufeyson had appeared into her life, she found it even more difficult to be open to meeting guys. As he made every other guy seem like an immature idiot.

‘Maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.’ Amy’s friend, Marie, said as she elbowed her playfully. 

‘I sure hope so.’ Amy laughed as the two friends entered the club. 

As usual they bought some drinks to start with and had a catch up. Then they went downstairs to the dungeon to watch a bondage scene. Afterwards they went back upstairs to the bar for more drinks and to have a dance. 

As Amy was dancing around, she had the feeling that she was being watched. But she shrugged it off and continued to have fun with Marie. But when they went to sit down later, Marie noticed someone was watching Amy. 

‘There's a really hot guy over there that keeps eye fucking you.’ Marie said as she motioned over Amy’s shoulder. 

‘Marie, don't fuck with me again.’ Amy warned her.

‘I'm serious. Look for yourself.’ Marie said in a deadly serious tone. 

Amy looked over her shoulder, expecting to see some average kind of guy staring at her. But oh how wrong she was as her eyes landed on said man. It was none other than Mr Laufeyson himself. 

He was sat at a corner table with a few other people, and he was looking directly at Amy. He gave her a dazzling smile and a nod of his head as he saw her looking at him. 

But Amy couldn't maintain eye contact for long at all as she quickly turned back around to face Marie. Who looked really concerned for her friend, as her face was sheet white. 

‘Are you alright?’ Marie asked.

‘Uhh. Yeah. As alright as someone can be when they have just seen their hot teacher in a kink club... I should go.’ Amy rambled quickly as she reached under the table to grab her handbag. 

‘Your… OH! Ohhhhh… The hot English teacher? That's really him?’ Marie asked as she stood up to leave with Amy. 

‘Yep. That's the one and only.’ Amy said as she darted for the door, not daring to look back over in his direction. 

Her mind was racing with questions and worry. What if he recognized her? She couldn't be certain. 

‘I hope he didn't recognize me.’ Amy said as they flagged down a taxi.  
  


All night Amy couldn't get Mr Laufeyson out of her mind. She was worried in case he recognized her. But part of her hoped and prayed that he didn't. She always wore her hair up at college, but she had it down at the club and was wearing a dress instead of her usual jeans and top. So if she was lucky, maybe he didn't realise it was her. 

She _hoped._

  
The following day Amy was dreading English class. She wasn’t sure how she was going to cope and she even thought about skipping it for the day. But she knew that would just bring more unwanted attention towards her by Mr Laufeyson and she didn’t want to miss anything, especially so early on. 

So she put on her big girl pants, so to speak, and walked into his classroom as confidently as she could. She was so glad that she was seated the second row from the back, so she wasn’t directly in his line of eyesight.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies when Mr Laufeyson walked in. He was wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He had rolled up the sleeves on his forearms and Amy’s mind was already going crazy. She suddenly started to feel like the heating had been cranked right up.

‘Settle down, class. I know you’re all excited about the long weekend already. But we have work to do.’ Mr Laufeyson said as he stood at the front of the class with his register to check everyone was there.

Amy felt herself melting from the firm tone of his voice. Even more so when he called out her name. She wasn’t sure if she had imagined it or not, but she was sure he gazed up at her and that his eyes lingered on her a little longer than necessary.

It was even worse than before because now she knew that Mr Laufeyson was a Dom. Or so she thought anyway. She couldn’t imagine him as a sub. But even just thinking that he was into BDSM as well sent her mind crazy.

She felt like celebrating when the bell rang at the end of the period. She was so relieved. She could put last night behind her, as she was sure that there would have been something more if he had recognized her.

But her luck ran out when everyone started packing their bags.

‘See you all on Monday. Amy, can I have a quick word before you go. I just want to go over something with your homework that you handed in.’ Mr Laufeyson called to her as people started to leave the classroom.

Amy felt her stomach drop.

_Shit._

She felt really nervous as she made her way up towards Mr Laufeyson’s desk.

It felt like it took forever to get there. He was sat on his chair, his hands folded together on front of him as he leaned on his desk and waited patiently for her. The way he was looking at her was incredibly off putting.

She had yet to actually speak to him face to face. All she had ever said to him was ‘here’ whenever he called out her name for the register. But she had viewed from watching him speak to others that he was rather intense as he always seemed to make strong eye contact with who he was speaking to. Like he made people feel they were the only person in the world that mattered in that moment.

As she reached his desk, the last student left the room and the door shut behind them. Amy could hear her heart beating like crazy against her chest as she realized that she was now very much alone with Mr Laufeyson.

‘Don’t look so worried, Amy. You look like you’re going to pass out on me.’ He said with a warm smile.

That didn’t help Amy much as she tried to calm herself down.

‘I think you know why I’ve asked to speak to you and that it is nothing to do with your homework.’ As he spoke he looked directly into Amy’s eyes.

She couldn’t maintain eye contact at all, no matter how hard she tried. A few seconds was all she could manage as she kept looking down at the floor or at the desk instead.

‘I know you’re a smart, kind girl and that I don’t have to worry about seeing you where we were last night. I just wanted you to know that _you_ don’t have to worry either. I understand how taboo BDSM still is to a lot of people, how most don’t understand or simply don’t _want_ to. I am guessing that you go to the other side of the city to make sure you don’t see someone you know, correct?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy said quietly as she nodded, rather surprised with the conversation.

‘I thought that was the case. As it’s the same reason for me. Being in the profession I am, I try very much to keep that side of my life separate. Unfortunately, I don’t think many people would take kindly to hearing that a man who enjoys dominating woman in his spare time is a teacher.’

His words made Amy’s stomach flip, so he _was_ a Dom. Just as she had thought. She tried so hard but couldn’t stop the blush that crept up her neck and over her cheeks, something that Loki _did not_ fail to notice.

‘You don’t have to worry, Amy. Ok?’ He said softly.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Amy said as she managed to smile and glance at him quickly before looking away again.

She had always found it intimidating talking to attractive men. But with Mr Laufeyson, it was a million times worse, she found. Especially having to call him, Sir.

Even for Loki he found it difficult to contain himself from hearing her call him that. He knew it was standard for being a teacher, a figure of authority, but knowing she was submissive didn’t help. _At all_.

‘You’re free to go now. I hope you have a good weekend and hopefully I will see you on Saturday night at the club again. I’m doing the suspension demonstration there. It would be nice to see a familiar face in the crowd.’ He said with a smile as he stood up and walked over to open the door for her.

‘Thanks. I… I might be able to go.’ Amy said as she walked past him and out the door.

She had never realised before just how tall he actually was. He completely towered over her. He was like a freaking giant, she thought.

‘I sure hope so.’ She heard him say after her as she scurried away down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was torn on Saturday about whether to go to the club or not.

She normally went every time she could. But Marie wasn’t free, as she was away for the weekend with her boyfriend. And Amy never normally went on her own. But the pull to see Mr Laufeyson doing a demonstration was pretty strong.

Marie kept telling her over text that she should just go, because she would regret it otherwise if she didn’t. But Amy wasn’t so sure. She knew there would be no chance that he was interested in her, so why should she chase after him? Just because she had a crush on him?

‘Urgh, fuck.’ Amy groaned as she rolled out of bed, it was already 3pm. She had been up all night doing some studying and homework. When there wasn’t college she was a bit of a night owl.

She put her head into her hands with a sigh.

Then after she had showered she decided, _fuck it_. There was nothing wrong with having a crush on her teacher. It wasn’t illegal. And nothing wrong with going to watch him do a demonstration. If anything, it would give her some fantasy fuel. Which she decided was better than nothing.

Why she decided to wear one of her best dresses, she wasn’t sure. And why she put on more make up than normal, she still wasn’t sure… Ok, she was lying to herself. She _did_ know why. Of course she wanted to impress Mr Laufeyson.

It took her an hour longer than it normally would to get ready. Then she got in a taxi to the other side of the city. It was going to cost a bomb taking the taxi back again too, because Marie wasn’t with her, but she sucked it up and would drink less at the club to make up for it.

When she arrived at the club, it was pretty busy as it normally was on Saturday nights. She said hello and had a chat with a few people that she had grown to know over the months by going regularly.

But the entire time she kept looking around the place, looking for a certain _someone_. Though there was no sign of him.

‘Are you coming down to see the demo?’ One of the guys in the small group, Liam, asked her.

‘Yeah, of course.’ Amy nodded and followed them downstairs.

She stood at the back of the room in the middle of the group. She wasn’t sure whether she really wanted Mr Laufeyson to see that she was there or not.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him step up onto the mini stage with a woman. He was wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He looked _amazing_.

‘Wow, he’s hot.’ One of the girls she was with whispered to her, and Amy nodded in agreement.

She watched in awe as he set up the rope suspension. He tested it a few times to make sure it was all secure. Then he started to speak, and the entire room fell silent instantly. Which was rather rare, as normally it took a few minutes to get the room to calm down. But Mr Laufeyson just had that about him where people seemed to respect him and listen instantly.

His voice carried easily around the room, of course being used to speaking to a class it was like second nature to him. He went over the safety issues about suspension first. Then he spoke about the rope he was using and the suspension itself. Made sure to point out all the parts on the body to avoid and the best parts for tying up. He introduced the woman next to him and then went over with her what her safe word was and made sure she was ready.

Amy couldn’t help but a feel a little bit jealous when she watched Mr Laufeyson tie the woman up. The way his hands worked skilfully with the rope was mesmerizing. Even more so when he rolled his sleeves up out of the way, before continuing.

Just before he suspended her in the air, his eyes looked over the crowd and he spotted Amy hiding at the back. He sent a smile in her direction as he continued, making Amy’s knees feel a little weak.

Loki was pleased to see her in the crowd. He hadn’t been sure whether she was going to turn up or not, but he was glad that she did. He wasn’t denying that she was a beautiful girl. Her intelligence was a huge draw as well. He had seen her previous work and her exam tests from secondary school. She was amongst the best in her year. Very hardworking and knew what she wanted out of life.

While he knew it was against the rules for a teacher to be involved with a student in any way aside from a professional relationship, there was just something about her that was niggling at him since he saw her in the club on the Wednesday night.

How he wished that it was her that he had tied up and suspended.

After doing the demonstration and making sure the woman got back to her Dom safe enough for some aftercare, he went straight upstairs to the bar to see if he could spot Amy. 

But to his disappointment, there was no sign of her.

  
Amy had left pretty much straight after the demo had ended. But as it was a holiday weekend, finding a taxi to take her back home was proving to be a difficult task as she walked up and down the road, trying to flag one down.

‘Aw, fuck.’ She sighed as one just drove right past her.

‘Need a lift?’ A deep voice said suddenly from behind her.

She felt a tingle run down her spine as she knew that voice. Turning around only confirmed it as she looked up at Mr Laufeyson who was smiling down at her.

‘Uh. It’s ok, thank you, Sir. I’m just getting a taxi.’ Amy said quickly, feeling a bit like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘You could be waiting here for hours for a taxi tonight. My car is only around the corner. And just call me, Loki.’ He said as he motioned down the road.

‘Uh.’

‘I don’t want you waiting here all alone. It’s not safe. Come on, I insist.’ He said in a tone that wasn’t going to allow for any arguing, yet it wasn’t _quite_ commanding either.

But Amy said nothing and nodded in agreement. She could feel her whole body trembling with adrenaline and excitement as she walked beside him. He had to slow his pace a little, to allow her to keep up with him and his impossibly long legs.

‘Where’s your friend tonight?’ Loki asked as they walked around the corner.

‘Marie? She’s away for the weekend with her boyfriend.’ Amy said quietly as she concentrated on not tripping over or doing something else just as stupid.

‘Well, I’m glad you came along tonight. Did you enjoy the demonstration?’

‘Yes. You were really good. I mean _it_ was really good.’ Amy corrected herself quickly, making Loki smile.

‘Thank you. I’m glad you liked it. I’m doing another talk and demo next weekend at another club.’ He said as they reached his car.

‘What about?’ Amy asked as she glanced up at him as he opened the passenger door for her. 

‘Female ejaculation.’ He answered simply with a grin as Amy nearly fell into his car because of his answer.

Did he really mean what she thought he meant? She wondered as he shut the door behind her and walked around the car to the driver’s side.

Loki was amused with her reaction and how he could clearly see her mind racing. 

‘When you say… Female ejaculation. Do you mean, like… Uhm.’ Amy couldn’t find the words as she kept tripping over her tongue.

‘Squirting, yes. It’s something that is very easy to do when one knows how. It’s just that many can’t be bothered to learn how to give women proper orgasms.’ Loki said casually as he put on his seat belt and turned the engine on.

Amy didn’t have a response to that as her mouth just fell open like she was a fish out of water.

‘Seat belt please, darling.’ Loki said as he looked at her.

Amy snapped out of it and fumbled with the belt. Loki didn’t fail to notice her hands were a bit shaky as she put the seat belt on.

Amy still had no idea what to say as Loki pulled out of the car park and started driving through the city. She was starting to wonder why on earth she agreed to get a lift from him. It was going to be half an hour of pure torture.

‘Have I interested you in coming to the other demo next week then?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I don’t know. Maybe. What club is it at?’ Amy asked anxiously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

‘It’s the one not far from here. I can’t remember the name of it off hand, but it’s on Guild Street.’

‘Oh. Yeah, I know of it.’ Amy nodded.

It was a higher established BDSM club. Which she knew did indulge in more erotic demos. Such as the one Loki was doing next weekend. So it wasn’t entirely surprising to her anymore.

‘Does… Does your sub not mind doing the demos?’ Amy asked as she had a moment of braveness.

‘What makes you think I have a sub?’ Loki asked with a grin as he glanced to Amy briefly before returning his gaze to the road ahead of him.

‘You don’t? I just… I just thought the woman that you were with, and the one next week…’ Amy trailed off, not entirely sure where she was going with what she was saying and thinking it was best to just shut up before she made an even more of a fool of herself.

‘If I had a sub, I certainly wouldn’t be displaying her in public. Perhaps some suspension, but not anything that involved removing her clothes. I don’t share or display what belongs to me.’ He growled.

Amy felt her stomach tighten and she felt herself clamping her thighs together at his words and voice.

‘There are plenty of women out there that enjoy exhibitionism. That want to be part of demonstrations. The one tonight was a friend. Next week, it’s someone who works at the club that has volunteered to be my subject for the demo.’ Loki explained.

For some reason Amy felt relieved that that was the case. She knew it was ridiculous. But she did really, really, like him. Like was probably an understatement.

‘How long have you been going to the clubs for?’ Loki asked, that snapped her from her thoughts.

‘About a year now… You?’

‘Where I used to live, I only went a few times a month. Probably started going around 12 years ago. It was nice to discover that there are plenty here too. More demos to get involved with here. I like being hands on, especially since I don’t have a sub of my own to play with.’

The way Loki was speaking so confidently, like he was just talking about the weather, Amy had no idea how he was so calm and confident with a subject like that. Especially talking to one of his students.

She couldn’t be sure whether he was flirting or not. She didn’t know him well enough to know whether that was just his personality or otherwise.

‘Do you have a Dom?’ Loki asked her.

‘How do you know I’m a sub?’ Amy squeaked out her question.

‘Let’s just say my Domly senses are tingling.’ Loki chuckled and winked at Amy with a big grin on his face, making Amy laugh.

‘Well, yeah I am submissive. I don’t have a Dom, no.’ Amy said as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

‘Have you had in the past?’ Loki was curious.

‘Once, yes. But… Well, it didn’t last long.’ Amy said honestly.

‘That’s a shame. Was there a reason why?’

‘We didn’t really click that well. I ended it during our first intimate night together. I found I couldn’t really trust him. I didn’t feel safe.’ Amy wasn’t entirely sure why she was telling her English teacher that. But even though she felt a little anxious around him and intimidated, there was also something that made her feel like she could speak to him without worrying about being judged.

‘That’s not so good. At least you learned sooner rather than later. He didn’t hurt you, did he?’ Loki asked, frowning.

‘No, but I got a bad vibe I guess. He had my arms restrained above me and decided to keep checking his phone during it. He just, didn’t seem like he cared much at all.’ Amy shrugged.

Loki was appalled.

‘Seriously? He had you tied up to his bed and kept checking his mobile phone?’ Loki asked, shocked.

‘Yeah. While he was like, sitting over me too.’ Amy nodded.

‘I’m sorry he was such an ass. It’s annoying that some are so irresponsible and think being a Dom is just, _me Alpha male, you female, you do as I say_.’ Loki said as he did an impression of a dumb guy, making Amy laugh again.

‘I’m guessing he was never able to give you an orgasm either?’ That question slightly threw Amy off.

‘Uh... No, he didn’t.’ She blushed.

Loki tsked as he shook his head.

‘Those kind of guys don’t know what they’re missing out on. You really should come along next weekend.’ Loki smiled as he pulled up at traffic lights and turned to face Amy.

‘Yeah… I think I will.’ She nodded.

‘So, what made you decide that you wanted to become a vet?’ Loki asked, and Amy was rather glad to be changing the subject.

‘I’ve always loved animals. I want to make a difference and be able to help them. So I thought being a vet would be the best choice. Although it’s a long way away, but I’m going to try.’ Amy smiled.

‘Good for you. You’re a very bright young woman. I’ve seen your results from secondary school, I have to admit they’re very impressive. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble getting into the Veterinary school.’

‘Thank you… I sure hope so.’ Amy blushed at his praise. It did make her feel on top of the world.

Amy was a little surprised when Loki turned down her street.

‘How do you know where I stay?’ She asked as he stopped outside her block of flats.

‘I’m your teacher, we have information on all of our students.’ He chuckled.

‘Oh, yeah. Good point… Thank you for the lift.’ She said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

‘You’re welcome. Enjoy the rest of your weekend and I’ll see you on Monday.’ Loki gave her a dazzling smile as Amy looked at him and nodded.

‘Bye.’ She said shyly as she got out of his car and made her way to the door.

She noticed that he waited at the side of the road until she was safely inside. Then he drove away. It made her feel a bit fuzzy inside.

As she went upstairs to her flat, she found she had a text from Marie waiting.

**I want ALL the details as soon as you get in! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy was surprisingly _not_ dreading to go to English class on Monday. She was more excited than anything to see Mr Laufeyson again.

When she walked into his class, he was writing some work up on the board. He turned his head and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and blushed a little as she ducked her head down and carried on to her seat near the back of the class, to wait for everyone else to pile in.

‘Alright, settle down class.’ Loki said as he turned around, the class went quiet instantly.

Amy bit her lip as she tried not to think about her teacher being a Dom. But it was incredibly difficult not to let her mind run crazy. Especially when he went through the register and his eyes lingered on her for a bit longer than normal when he called out her name.

The following few days went pretty much the same. Amy would nearly be constantly squirming in her seat when she was in English. Especially when Loki was telling off other students. It was the way he spoke, in such a commanding tone yet so calm and collected at the same time. The submissive inside of her was just crying for him by that point.

Loki had been a bit disappointed when he didn’t see her at the club on the Wednesday night. But he hoped she would go along to see his demo on Saturday.

On Thursday evening, he was delighted to spot her in the library after hours as he was returning some books. She was busy working when he quietly approached her. He stayed silent until she let out a frustrated groan and put her head down onto the table, making Loki chuckle to himself.

‘Is your mind exploding, darling?’ Loki purred as he pulled a chair out opposite her and sat down.

Amy nearly jumped out of her skin as she bolted upright. Only for a bit of paper to be stuck to her forehead, making Loki laugh. She blushed as she quickly pulled it off her face.

‘Sorry for startling you. What are you working on?’ He motioned to the paper on front of her.

‘Some maths. This is definitely my weak spot, I can’t get my head around this one question.’ Amy sighed as she looked down.

‘May I?’ Loki asked as he held his hand out.

Amy handed him the paper and watched as he read it over. She liked the way his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as he read it over and took in the information. Also the way his long fingers stroked across his chin as he hummed in thought.

‘As I’m one of your teachers, but not your Maths teacher, I can’t really tell you where you’ve gone wrong considering its homework. But if you look carefully over your work, you will see where you’ve went wrong.’ Loki passed the paper back to her.

Amy spent the next few minutes looking over her work. As Loki said, she spotted her mistake and then everything fell into place.

Loki loved the way she was concentrating so hard. Determination and focus was written all over her face, which then turned into a mixture of relief and excitement as she spotted the mistake.

‘Oh my god, thank you so much. That was doing my head in.’ Amy said with a nervous laugh and then she let out a sigh of relief.

‘Perhaps you’re working yourself too hard. It is just 4 weeks in.’ Loki smiled.

‘I know… But I just really, really, want to do well.’

‘And you will. I’m sure of it. How come you weren’t at the club last night? Were you studying?’ Loki asked as he leaned back on his chair.

‘I was at a canine first aid course last night. It was at the local veterinary center.’ Amy answered.

‘Ah, that’s good. Was it interesting?’

‘Very. It was an intense few hours, but completely worth it. We got a certificate at the end to say we completed it. Every little helps.’ She said proudly.

‘Of course. It’s great you’re doing everything you can. It will all come together when you make your application for veterinary school.’ Loki said.

‘That’s my aim.’ Amy smiled.

‘Are you going to take some time out of your studying to come along to my talk and demo on Saturday?’ Loki asked as he looked at her with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

‘Uh… Maybe. I think so…’ A blush crept up over Amy’s cheeks as she replied, making Loki smirk. He loved how easy it was to make her blush.

‘Excellent. I will have to make sure I am at the top of my game for you. See you tomorrow, Miss Shaw.’ Loki said as he stood up, winked at Amy with a grin and then walked away.

Amy’s mouth was slightly open in shock. There wasn’t much doubt in her mind anymore that her English teacher was _definitely_ flirting with her… Wasn’t he?

‘I need a cold shower.’ She mumbled to herself as she started to pack all of her things into her bag.  
  


  
She wasn’t the only one who needed a cold shower that night.

When Loki got home, he just abandoned everything at the front door. Quickly fed his cat, Rosko, then rushed upstairs to shower.

As he undressed in the bathroom, he couldn’t stop picturing her as the sub he was going to do the demo with on Saturday. He knew it was wrong, fantasising over one of his students… But he just couldn’t help it. Knowing it was wrong was making her all the more attractive to him.

He loved the innocence about her. How shy she was, yet passionate about her studies and future career. She was smart and not to mention incredibly beautiful. Oh how he craved to see her naked. To run his hands all over her body, find out what makes her moan and writhe on the bed in pleasure. What kind of sounds she would make as she came, how her face would look in the throes of her pleasure.

‘Fuck.’ He growled as he was already rock hard from thinking about her.

He got into the shower and he let the water run down over his body as he gripped his cock in his hand. He started to stroke himself as he put his other hand against the wall for support.

The image of her tied up to his bed, wriggling and moaning beneath him as he coaxed her into orgasm after orgasm was stuck in his mind. He grunted and groaned as he tugged and stroked his cock roughly.

His thoughts about Amy were so strong and vivid, he was slightly ashamed of himself at how quickly he came. He spilled himself out over his hand and spurted over the wall and down over the base of the shower.

He pressed his forehead against the cool tiled wall as he gave his breathing a chance to calm down. Looking down he groaned in annoyance as he watched his sperm wash away down the drain.

‘Such a waste.’ He growled.

As thoughts of Amy covered in his sperm flashed into his mind, or depositing himself deep inside her little cunt. Then making her go to college for the day with his sperm still inside of her…

He shook his head and turned the shower to cold, to try and calm himself down and stop thinking about her.

During his cold shower, he tried to reason with himself. To convince himself it wasn’t a good idea to be flirting and lusting over one of his students. She was only 19 for crying out loud, he thought. But he couldn’t shake her from his mind at all.

‘I have to make her mine.’ He growled.  
  
  


Amy was relieved when it was finally Friday. Just one more day then she would have the weekend to chill out for a while. She had decided to not push herself at the weekends, just do any homework that was due and enjoy them more. Since she had been working hard every night after College, she decided she had earned some time to herself.

Besides, she had decided that she was definitely going to go along to see Mr Laufeyson and his demo on Saturday night. She had tried to persuade Marie to go with her, but she said no. Claiming that Amy might get a lift home from ‘ _That sexy ass teacher_.’ Was what she kept calling him.

That sexy ass teacher, as he was now so dubbed, had his back turned to the class as he wrote up homework instructions for over the weekend. Amy couldn’t stop herself from staring at said ass. Marie’s nickname for him was definitely spot on, she thought.

Two guys at the back of the class started chatting to each other and messing around as usual. They had just picked English class to fill in a gap, they didn’t overly care about their grades. But Mr Laufeyson was not happy with their disrespect, as he heard them and knew exactly who it was without even needing to turn around.

‘Added homework for Joshua and Derek is to give a 2,000 word essay on why English is such an important class and everything they have learned so far over the last month.’ He said as he turned around to look directly at the two at the back.

‘Aw come on, Sir. That’s not fair. 2,000 words? That’s impossible.’ Joshua argued.

‘Nothing is impossible, Joshua. If you both fail to bring in an essay for me on Monday, then you will both be in detention for the rest of the month.’ Mr Laufeyson said firmly as he started handing out the homework sheets to everyone.

Joshua and Derek grumbled in annoyance, but didn’t speak back as they knew he was serious and they didn’t want to risk getting into any more trouble.

Amy’s mind flitted for a second to the thought of having detention with Mr Laufeyson. Her mind raced with thoughts of all the different _punishments_ he could hand out to her.

The sound of paper landing on her desk quickly snapped her back to reality as she looked up at said teacher, who gave her a knowing smirk as he passed by.

She got a whiff of him and it made her head spin. He smelled sooo good. It was like when he had given her a lift home last week, his car had been filled with his scent. It drove her crazy how good he smelled.

‘The homework should only take half an hour, if that. Have a good weekend everyone and get some rest. You’ve all earned it. Well, most of you.’ Mr Laufeyson said as he handed out the last paper and was stood directly behind Amy. His voice boomed above her and she shivered slightly on her seat as the bell rang.

But what caused her heart to race even more was when she suddenly felt a large, strong hand rest on her shoulder and a light breath against her ear.

‘Excellent work on your paper today, Amy. Keep up the good work.’ Mr Laufeyson said quietly to her as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Amy squeaked as everyone around them rushed to leave, excited for the weekend.

Amy had felt frozen to the spot until he removed his hand from her shoulder. Her mind was fuzzy and on a bit of a high from his praise.

She stood up on slightly shaky legs when he walked past her and back to the front of the class. Smiling innocently at all the students as they passed by to leave, and giving Amy a wink when she left.


	4. Chapter 4

On Saturday night Amy’s stomach was in knots with nerves. She was excited too of course, but more nervous than anything. She wasn’t used to the club that she was going to and she just knew that she was going to get turned on from what Loki was going to be doing, it was inevitable. She wasn’t quite sure if she was prepared for it or not.

What she definitely _wasn’t_ prepared for, was to walk outside of her flat to find a black jag parked out front. One that she very much recognised. 

The driver’s door opened and Loki got out. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door as he looked at her expectantly. 

‘Need a ride?’ He asked as he motioned for her to get in with a big smile on his face.

Amy was stunned for a moment as she took in his appearance. He was wearing an all-black suit and looked drop dead gorgeous. But what she also didn’t fail to notice, was that he was wearing black leather gloves too. Her gaze lingered upon him for a while, and Loki smirked at her reaction.

‘Well?’ He asked.

‘Uh, sure. Thank you.’ She stuttered out as she walked over towards him.

She managed to get into the car in a more graceful manner than the last time, much to her relief.

Loki got into the drivers’ side and once he checked that she had her seat belt on, he put the car into drive and pulled out onto the road.

Amy’s eyes were instantly drawn to his hands. The way the leather fitted so well over his hands and how it moved as he flexed his fingers was mesmerising. Her leather glove kink was near bursting with excitement.

Loki didn’t fail to notice the way she kept looking at his hands. It made him grin to himself, she was like an open book with her desires and fantasies. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him to figure them all out.

‘I thought it would save you having to fork out for a taxi. I’ll take you home afterwards as well.’ Loki said, having already decided for her and not leaving it up for discussion.

‘Thank you. I would have been fine getting a taxi though, it’s no trouble.’ Amy said as she tried to keep her eyes away from his hands, they were _very_ distracting.

‘Neither is giving you a lift. Besides, if I hadn’t asked you to come along tonight you wouldn’t be going across the city. Would you?’ Loki asked knowingly.

‘That’s true.’ She nodded sheepishly.

She was rather glad that he was taking her there and back. It would save her money, she wasn’t exactly rolling in it with being a student.

When they arrived at the club, Amy was relieved because Loki took off his gloves and left them in the car. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could have coped seeing him with them on.

‘Do you want a drink? My treat. I’m not drinking alcohol for obvious reasons, but I’ll get a coke.’ Loki offered as they walked inside.

‘Yes, please.’ Amy nodded and followed him over to the bar.

She knew she was definitely going to need some dutch courage to help her get through the rest of the evening.

‘What would you like?’ Loki asked when they reached the bar.

‘A vodka and lemonade please.’ Amy said as she took out her purse.

‘Ah ah, put it away, _I told you_ it’s my treat.’ Loki chastised.

Amy didn’t bother arguing and slid her purse back into her bag.

‘Thank you.’ She smiled up at him as he handed her the drink.

‘I’ll have to go in 10 minutes to get sorted. But the demo starts in 20. Will you be alright on your own for a bit?’ Loki asked.

Amy felt warmed by how he was checking if she would be ok.

‘I’m sure I’ll survive.’ Amy said with a laugh.

‘I sure hope so.’ Loki chuckled.

They spoke a little about the club and how different it was from the other one. Then all too soon Loki had to go downstairs to get ready for the talk and demo. He had put his hand on Amy’s upper arm and gave her a squeeze before he left. His touch alone sent Amy’s mind and body into overdrive. She was glad she had decided to wear a sleeveless dress tonight, to get his touch against her skin.

She waited around at the bar for a little while. Bought another drink, a double this time, and a shot as she definitely needed it. Though she probably downed it all a bit quicker than she should have. But it gave her a bit more confidence as she followed some other people who were also heading downstairs for the demo.

She found a chair at the side of the room and sat down there. She couldn’t keep still as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. It became even worse when Loki stepped out onto stage and started up a power point presentation on a projector.

 _Wasn’t expecting a presentation_. Amy thought.

Loki introduced himself to the crowd and went into a small talk about how important the female orgasm was. How it was a little more complex than the males. He had pictures of a woman’s anatomy and went into detail about where to find the G spot. He said how all women had the ability to ejaculate in one way or another, it was just a matter of getting her comfortable enough and pleasured in the right way.

‘Every woman is different. However they all have the same anatomy, it’s just a matter of taking time to explore and find what works best for her. There is a technique that will nearly always cause a woman to squirt, but it might not work for every single woman. Not all will squirt, but the technique, if done right, will give her an amazing orgasm. I am going to demonstrate that technique very shortly.’ Loki said as he turned off the power point.

Amy was extremely aroused from his talk and power point. It didn’t help that he kept looking in her direction a lot of the time and smiling at her as he spoke.

A naked woman soon joined Loki on the stage. Loki had explained that she had already had foreplay with her partner to speed up the process for demonstrating purposes. It was clear to see she was aroused from her hardened nipples and flushed body.

Loki helped her lie down on a table on the stage. He spread her legs open and put them into stirrups to keep her legs open. Amy hadn’t quite expected to have that sort of view as the woman was exposed entirely to the crowd. But she didn’t seem to mind at all, which surprised Amy as she knew she would never in a million years be able to do what she was doing. Even if she _was_ a tad jealous that it wasn’t her with Loki at that point.

‘Again for demonstration purposes, Sandy is prone to squirting _really_ well. With other women it will vary greatly in time. The important thing is to take your time and pay attention to the woman’s body.’ Loki said as he rolled his sleeves up his forearms.

Amy felt her heart thundering in her chest as she watched him.

‘The best way once you’ve got your woman extremely aroused and wet with one finger, is to then take your ring and middle finger and insert them inside of her. You need to make a come hither motion and seek out her G spot again. By now it should feel a bit like a sponge and be a lot easier to find than when you started. You then have to rub firmly.’ Loki said as he demonstrated by inserting two of his long fingers into the woman’s vagina.

Loki got rougher with his movements as he continued to rub firmly against her G spot. When he could tell she was close, he moved his hand to cup her more, so that his palm was rubbing against her clit with his movement, speaking the audience through everything he was doing.

He explained how it may look rough, but it was what was needed most of the time and it certainly wasn’t hurting her as the woman was squirming and moaning like mad on the table. Loki also pressed down with his other hand just above her mound.

It was like he had turned on a tap, as suddenly she squirted.

She wasn’t the only one writhing around, as Amy could hardly keep still on her chair. 

He continued to talk about the female body and orgasms. About how women were capable of multiple orgasms. He demonstrated by making the woman squirt again. It took a while for her body to calm down and Amy was really jealous with the way Loki was calming her down and soothing her. She was glad when another man came to take over the after care, leaving Loki to speak more.

He spoke about the importance of aftercare and how important it was after a scene. No matter what they had done. How it wasn’t _just_ necessary after inflicting pain upon the submissive and also how it may vary in length, depending on the submissive’s needs and frame of mind.

Amy was falling for Loki more and more. She had no idea how she was supposed to sit in his car on the way home and act normal, as if nothing like this had just happened.

While Loki went to clean up, Amy went back upstairs and had another drink. She was getting annoyed with herself as she wasn’t feeling any more confident than before. When normally she was a bit of a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

She kept thinking about Loki and what he could do with those hands of his. She thought about his long fingers curling inside of her, making her squirt like he did for that woman. Or his hands roaming all over her naked body as he had her restrained to his bed, perhaps. So many different fantasies flooded her mind that she suddenly broke out into a hot flush.

Amy took a few deep breaths and went over to the exit. She was glad when she got outside into the fresh air, even if it was a bit chilly. She hadn’t been out for long when suddenly she felt a large hand on her shoulder, and a voice to match.

‘There you are, darling. I’ve been looking for you.’ Loki purred, she could feel his breath dance across her ear as he spoke.

‘Hi.’ She squeaked out as she turned around to face the giant that was her English teacher.

He was _so_ close and in her personal space, but she found she didn’t mind one bit.

‘Did you enjoy my demonstration?’ Loki asked with a smug grin.

‘Yes. It was really good.’ Amy said as her cheeks burned bright red.

‘Glad to hear it. What was your favorite part?’ Loki asked as he motioned for her to start walking with him back to his car.

‘I liked all of it. Really… Informative.’ Amy said, unsure whether that word was really the best choice.

Loki chuckled at her response. When they reached his car, he held the passenger door open for her and closed it behind her once she was in.

It wasn’t until Amy sat down that she realised the fresh air had went to her head with the alcohol.  Although she wasn’t sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

‘Would you have liked to have been in that woman’s position?’ Loki asked, teasingly, as he got into the car and looked at Amy.

‘Well, not in public.’ Amy stuttered out. She was rather pleased that she had managed to answer him, the alcohol courage finally helping.

‘So in private, would you like to be in her position?’ Loki smirked.

‘Maybe…’ Amy shrugged and turned to look out the window.

‘Amy.’ Loki said firmly, causing her to whip her head round straight away to look at him.

He had leaned over and was closer to her than she had thought. Her heart started thundering against her chest as he took hold of her chin between his fingers. His thumb brushed up across her lower lip as it started to tremble.

‘Tell me the truth, darling. Yes, or no?’ He asked in a whisper.

‘Yes… I think so.’ Amy answered, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

Loki’s lips curled up into a smirk as he let go of her chin and leaned back in his seat.

‘Would you pass me out my gloves, please? They’re in the glove compartment.’ He said as he motioned to said glove compartment on front of her.

Amy’s mind was racing along with her heart as she gathered herself together. She opened the compartment and saw his gloves there. As she took them out, Loki noticed her hold on them lingered for longer than was necessary before she handed them over to him.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as he took them from her.

Those two words made Amy feel all giddy and on top of the world. Her cheeks turned a delightful shade of red again and she felt fuzzy. Loki adored her reaction, he was also sure he heard a light gasp escape from her lips.

The ride back to Amy’s was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. Well, Amy wasn’t entirely convinced that Loki couldn’t hear her heart as it pounded against her chest, but aside from that it was a calm ride back.

‘Thank you for the lift back. Can I give you anything for petrol?’ Amy asked, as she felt bad not contributing anything. That was the third lift he had given her.

‘Not at all, darling. It’s been my pleasure. Although, there is _one_ thing you could give me.’ Loki turned off the engine and moved round in his seat to face her.

‘What is it?’ She asked.

‘Go on a date with me tomorrow night. Experience a night out being treated like the princess that you are.’ Loki smiled.

Well, when he put it like that, how could Amy resist?


	5. Chapter 5

Amy was majorly freaking out on Sunday.

She had hardly slept the night before. Dreams and fantasies about Loki had kept her awake for most of the night. Then she had the dilemma about what the hell to wear for the date. 

Date… God, she couldn’t believe she had an _actual_ date. With a _proper man_. Her English teacher, no less.

‘This is so wrong… But so right.’ She said to herself as she went through her entire wardrobe to find the perfect dress.

In her frustration she ended up texting Marie and asking her for advice on what to wear. Her response was simple: 

__**Meet me at our usual spot in the centre. Xx  
  
**

So Amy’s afternoon was spent shopping for new clothes.

Amy had been on a couple of dates before, but never had she been so nervous and excited at the same time about one. She had also never went to so much trouble either. Buying an entirely new outfit for a man was something she never thought she would ever do.

But she _really_ wanted to impress Loki, especially after the way he had been flirting with her. The thought that something between them might actually happen, that she might become his submissive, it made her grin like the Cheshire cat when she thought about it. But, she tried to keep herself calm and not get ahead of herself. 

Who knows what would happen.  
  


Loki had said to be ready for 6pm. It was 5:40 and she was not long dressed and sorting out her hair. She had half of her hair straightened when her doorbell rang.

‘Ohh no. Please tell me that’s not him already.’ Amy muttered to herself as she rushed out of her bedroom and ran to the door.

She opened the door a little and peered round, her heart started racing when she saw it was indeed Loki. As usual he was wearing a nice suit that fitted him so well.

‘Hello, darling. Sorry I’m early, it didn’t take as long as I thought it would to walk here.’ Loki smiled.

‘You walked here?’ Amy asked as she opened the door wider and motioned for him to come in.

‘Yes. There’s a taxi booked to pick us up from here at 6.’ He said as he stopped on front of her, put his hand onto her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

His lips lingered on her skin for a moment and Amy felt like she was on cloud nine.

‘I um… I just have to finish straightening my hair… Please, sit down.’ Amy stuttered out as she motioned to the sofa in the living room.

Loki looked at her hair and smirked. She had half straight and the other half was still wavy and curly underneath. He reached up and played with a strand of her hair.

‘You could start a new trend, half and half.’ He grinned.

‘I could… But I don’t think I’m brave enough to do something like that. I hate my wavy hair.’ Amy laughed.

‘You wish it was straight?’ Loki asked and Amy nodded. ‘That’s always how it goes, isn’t it? Those with straight hair want wavy and curly, those with curly want straight hair.’

‘Yeah, that’s true.’ Amy nodded. ‘I’ll just be 5 minutes.’

Loki sat down on the sofa and waited as Amy went to finish off straightening her hair. He looked around her living room and loved how neat and tidy it was, aside from a desk in the corner that had papers and books scattered all over it.

‘You have a really neat and tidy home.’ Loki called through to her.

‘It’s not normally like this. I um, I just tidied up this morning actually as my sister is coming to visit tomorrow for a few days.’ Amy called back through to him.

‘Fair enough. Are you normally really messy?’ Loki laughed.

‘Not overly messy, but not normally this tidy…’ Amy said as she walked into the living room, her hair all sorted and straight.

Loki had to take a double take at Amy. She looked breath taking.

‘You look beautiful, Amy.’ Loki said as he gazed at her in awe.

‘Thank you.’ Amy blushed and looked down at her hands. ‘I’m ready when you are.’ She said shyly as she picked up her jacket and handbag.

They walked out of her flat together and Loki went towards the lift, but Amy stopped.

‘Um, can we take the stairs? I… I’m scared of using lifts.’ Amy said, a little ashamed.

‘Of course.’ Loki smiled warmly at her.

To her surprise, he took her hand into his as they walked over to the stairway.

‘Are you not going to quiz me about why I’m scared of lifts?’ Amy asked, slightly surprised at the fact that he hadn’t already asked.

‘Nope. We all have our fears. Whether there is a reason for them or not, it doesn’t matter. I have fears, and I’m sure you have more than just the one.’ Loki said calmly.

Amy couldn’t help but smile up at him. She felt so at ease with Loki, yet so nervous at the same time. But he was really easy to speak to, when she had the courage to anyway. She was very quickly learning that he was a kind, warm hearted person.

‘Most people think I’m ridiculous for fearing lifts. Especially when they always ask why, and I don’t really know.’ Amy said honestly.

‘There’s not always a reasonable explanation for our fears. But they’re nothing to be ashamed of.’ Loki responded.

'What are you scared of?’ Amy asked curiously as they made their way down the stairs.

‘Thunder and lightning. And also moths, horrible things, but I don’t know why.’ Loki shuddered.

‘I’m not a big fan of moths either. But it’s spiders that terrify me.’

‘Well, how about I protect you from the spiders, if you protect me from the moths. Deal?’ Loki grinned.

‘Deal!’ Amy nodded and laughed.

The taxi was waiting for them when they got outside. Loki, being the gentleman that he was, held the door open for Amy as usual and closed it behind her once she got in. To her delight, when he got in the other side of the taxi he slid over and sat in the middle seat, so he was right next to her. She liked the way his arm and thigh pressed up against her for the duration of the ride.

He kept looking at her and giving her big smiles. She was sure her cheeks were just a constant shade of red from blushing.

‘I hope you like the restaurant I’ve picked. It has a good range of food, so there should be something you like.’ Loki said as the taxi pulled up at said restaurant.

It wasn’t a really posh place, but it was known for its amazing food. Amy had eaten there a few times, but not often because it was a bit pricey. Though it was worth it.

‘I love this place. I’ve only been a few times, but it’s amazing.’ Amy said excitedly.

‘Excellent. I picked well then.’ Loki winked at her.

Loki wouldn’t let Amy contribute anything towards the taxi. When she was about to argue, he gave her a _look_ that was like he was daring her to continue arguing. So she instantly closed her mouth and kept quiet.

‘As I said last night, tonight is _your_ night to be treated like a princess. You are not paying a single penny at all, so don’t even bother trying. Ok?’ He said firmly as he took her hand again and led her to the door.

‘Ok. Thank you.’ Amy said as she gave in.

She knew it would be difficult not even offering to chip in with the meal, but she didn’t want to get into trouble so she would keep quiet about it.

Loki had booked one of the VIP tables. So they had their own little area by a window that looked out onto the garden. It was really nice and private, so they wouldn’t have to worry about being seen by anyone that might recognise them both. As it was on both of their minds that if they were caught together, it wouldn’t go down very well with the head of the college.

‘Have whatever you want from the menu, nothing is off limits.’ Loki said as they decided on what to have.

‘There’s so much good food, I don’t know how I’m going to pick.’ Amy said as she scanned over the menu.

Loki watched her as she bit her lower lip in concentration. Amy glanced up over her menu and saw Loki looking at her with a smile. She blushed again and laughed nervously.

‘Have you decided?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah. I’m going to go for the spaghetti Bolognese… So I’ll apologise in advance for the mess my face is going to be in.’

Loki laughed as he piled the two menus together.

‘Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I could get your face a lot messier than some Bolognese.’ He teased and winked at her.

Amy didn’t know how to respond to that as she felt her cheeks heat up, _again_. Loki decided that seeing her blush was one of his favourite things and he was going to make sure to do it as often as he could.

When the waiter came to take the order, Amy was pleasantly surprised when Loki ordered hers for her as well as his own. It was an oddly endearing thing to do.

While they waited for their dinner to arrive, they got to know each other more. As it was no secret that they were both interested in each other. They talked about movies, music and family. It turned out that Loki had lost his parents at birth so he was adopted. He had a brother and a mother that loved him. But his adopted father was a bit of an asshole and he didn’t keep in contact with him anymore. But he still visited the rest of his family often.

Amy’s parents lived in New Zealand. They moved there a few years ago. She had a sister who only lived in Newcastle, so she saw her now and then. She had a few cousins and an auntie that lived in the city too.

‘I also have a cat. He’s my main family.’ Loki told her.

‘Aww! What’s his name?’ Amy asked, her face lighting up.

‘He’s called Rosko. He’s a pure black rag-doll. Very friendly.’

‘He sounds adorable. I wish I could have a pet, but I just wouldn’t be able to afford one just now. It wouldn’t be fair either as I don’t have a lot of time. At least  _if_  I become a vet, then I will be around animals all the time.’ She smiled.

‘Not _if_ , it’s only a matter of _when_.’ Loki corrected her.

Amy loved how much he seemed to believe in her. More than she believed in herself, that was for sure.

The food soon arrived and as much as Amy tried to eat with dignity and grace, it didn’t work. There is just no easy or clean way to eat spaghetti. She constantly wiped her mouth with the napkin, she was just glad she didn’t get it all over her dress too, which was a big win in itself.

‘You’ve missed a bit, darling.’ Loki said once they were finished.

Instead of giving her a chance to clean up herself, he reached over and used his thumb to wipe at the side of her mouth.

‘There, got it.’ He grinned.

'Thanks.’ Amy said shyly.

They ordered dessert, a chocolate pudding to share. As Amy didn’t think she would manage an entire pudding to herself. But they were both craving the chocolate cake.

Loki made some rather erotic noises deliberately, Amy thought, as he ate the cake. Like it was the most appetising thing he had ever eaten.

'As delicious as this is, I’m sure you taste even more divine.’ Loki purred as he looked at Amy intently, who nearly choked on the piece of cake she was swallowing. 

Loki’s flirting and teasing was definitely on high game tonight. Amy had no idea how she survived it.

Loki had just paid the bill when he asked her a question that would completely change her life upside down.

'I want to ask you something, Amy. But I don’t want an answer yet. You can take your time to really think everything through and decide if it’s for you. I really like you, Amy, as I’m sure you know. I would love nothing more than if you were to become mine.’ Loki said honestly as he reached over the table and took her hands into his.

'As I said, I don’t need an answer right now. I want you to think things through. Whether you genuinely want a Dom in your life. Whether you want _me_ in your life than just your teacher. And I know being your teacher may also be another factor to consider. But providing no one at the college finds out, we have nothing to be concerned about. So, will you think about it?’

'Yes. I will.’ Amy nodded, over eagerly.

'Brilliant.’ Loki beamed with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**_If you become mine._ **

**_If you submit yourself to me, you will be mine and mine only._ **

**_I will spend hours upon hours exploring every single inch of your body. Touching, licking and teasing you._ **

**_I will learn all of your weaknesses and strengths._ **

**_None of your desires and deepest fantasies will be a secret from me, I will turn them into reality._ **

**_I will protect you, look after you, guide you and teach you._ **

**_I will make your cry, make you sore, push you to your limits, break you down and build you up again._ **

**_You will beg for mercy and also beg for more._ **

**_I will be rough and relentless, I will be gentle and nurturing._ **

**_You will never fear me, for I will give you no reason to._ **

**_I will never harm you physically or mentally._ **

**_You will be safe and secure in my arms and will always have my undivided attention._ **

**_I will never shout at you or ignore you._ **

**_I will own you in every way you can imagine and more._ **

**_I will make you want to submit to me willingly, completely and utterly to my will with every fibre of your being._ **

**_I will never let you go._ **

**_I’ll be your addiction._ **

**_  
_**Was the email that Amy woke up to on Monday morning with the subject line: _ **Something for you to think about.**_  

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she read it over and over again. She had no idea why she didn’t just tell him last night that her answer was a humungous, YES!

She could understand why he would want her to take her time and think things through. It was a big deal putting trust into someone to be your Dom. Not to mention the little dilemma with their relationship already. If they were caught by the wrong person, she could be put into another class, or worse he could lose his job.

Getting through class that morning was going to be difficult, she knew. Whether she was going to tell him today that she wanted to be his, she wasn’t sure. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do at all. When did he expect an answer from her? He was very vague last night, even when he dropped her off home. He never said anything about when to tell him. He had just kissed her cheek goodnight and watched to make sure she got inside safely, then he had the taxi take him home.

‘Oh man. What do I do?’ Amy muttered to herself as she read over the email one last time before throwing her phone down onto the bed beside her.

But her phone buzzed as she received an alert. It was a reminder on her calendar that her sister was arriving that day, after college finished. Amy was going to meet her at the train station. She was excited to see her sister, it had been a long time.

She decided she was definitely going to tell her about Loki. Her sister was good with advice and would understand. She was the only one in the family that knew about Amy’s interests in BDSM.

But first, she had to get through the day at college and more so, English class with _sexy ass teacher_.

  
When Mr Laufeyson walked into the room, Amy could tell he was more cheerful than usual. He had a big smile on his face and was really rather jolly as he went through the register. His gaze lingered for a few seconds longer on Amy when he called out her name.

When he was handing out the papers to the class halfway through the period, Amy noticed he had also slipped her a small note too.

_Are you deliberately trying to turn me on with that lip biting of yours?_

Amy’s eyes widened in surprise. She looked up at her teacher and saw he was watching her, his smile grew into a smirk of acknowledgement.

Amy put the paper into her pocket and concentrated on her work. How she managed to get it done, she had no idea.

When Amy handed in her paper and put it on Mr Laufeyson’s desk, she also left a little note in response to his one.

_Sorry, Sir. But maybe that just means you’re watching me too much?_

He chuckled to himself as he read her response. He liked how she was slowly getting more comfortable with him and becoming a bit braver.

He was, more importantly, really impressed with her work when he started to mark the papers. She was really bright, even with him as a distraction in class.

Aside from some secret smiles and glances, nothing else was said between Amy and Loki. The rest of Amy’s classes went well and the day flew in for her.

After college ended she went straight to the train station to pick up her sister, Fiona. They got a takeaway on the way back to Amy’s flat and as soon as they got inside, Amy filled Fiona in with all the details about Loki.

To start with Fiona had been shocked that Amy's English teacher, a 36 year old man, was interested in her little sister. But when she heard more about him, she realised he seemed like a decent man.

‘You should make him wait a while, let him sweat it out. He will crave you more and more if he thinks you’re actually thinking about it first and teasing him.’ Fiona said as she stuffed some noodles into her mouth.

‘Really? But won’t that make things worse for me. I mean, the sooner I tell him yes, then the sooner we can start the relationship?' Amy asked.

‘Look lil’ sis. You asked for my advice and my advice is to play hard to get. Wait until he initiates more contact. How, or when, are you supposed to tell him your answer anyway?’

‘I… Don’t know. He never said.’ Amy shrugged.

'Trust me. Tease him back, he’s teased you enough already, hasn’t he? So play him at his own game and then tell him your answer. But to be fair, he hasn’t given you a deadline or anything. So technically it’s his fault.’ Fiona laughed.

'I guess…’

Amy wasn’t so sure though. She wanted to just email him straight away and tell him her answer was yes, that she wanted to be his more than anything else.

‘Ugh, I don’t know.’ Amy groaned.

‘Give it a few days, have some fun first.’

‘What kind of fun?’ Amy asked.

Fiona’s response was just a big ass eating grin. Which Amy knew that meant she had some plans up her sleeve.

  
The following day, Loki’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when Amy walked into class. She was wearing very tight skinny jeans and a blouse, which showed her cleavage off very nicely as the top two buttons were open, so he got a rather nice eyeful.

He wasn’t entirely sure why she had decided to wear something like that, when normally she wasn’t as revealing. But he did wonder whether she was perhaps toying with him.

He made a point to hand out as much things as possible during that period. Each time he walked by Amy’s desk, he got a very nice view down her blouse. He could see she was wearing a black frilly bra. He couldn’t help but wonder whether she was wearing matching panties as well.

 _God, I feel like a pervert._ He thought as he sat down at his desk and tried to calm his thoughts down before anything became obvious.

But when he looked up at Amy again, he most definitely felt his trousers get a little tighter. She was holding a pencil and had the end of it in her mouth, playing with it with her tongue. She wasn’t looking at him, but he could tell she was doing it deliberately to tease him. He wondered for a moment where she got her sudden burst of confidence from, but then he remembered that her sister was in town for a few days and he wondered if she had anything to do with it.

The thought of other male teachers seeing Amy like that did make his blood boil a little when the bell rang at the end of the class. 

So he had to do something.

  
Amy was in her Biology class, she was grinning to herself as she thought back to Loki’s reaction when she had walked into his classroom. Her sister’s plan of teasing him had worked. But when there was a knock on the door, she was torn from her thoughts.

Her heart started thumping against her chest when she looked up and saw that it was _him_.

‘Mrs Brooke wants to speak to you. I will watch your class for you.’ Loki said with a smile to the Biology teacher, who nodded and left the class.

Amy and Loki made eye contact and he gave her a sly wink, making her face flush red. He was relieved to see that she had buttoned up her blouse, so nothing would be revealed anymore.

But Amy felt even more embarrassed, as now she knew that he knew it had all been a game and show for _him only_.

 _Dam it._ She thought to herself as she looked back down and carried on with her work.

  
 _The game is on._ Loki thought as he kept his eyes on Amy as she worked.  
  


If Amy thought that Loki’s teasing had been on top form before, she was in for a shock.

On Tuesday when she walked into English class, she nearly tripped over her own feet as she looked at Loki.

He had clearly just arrived, as he was taking off his jacket. But he was wearing his leather gloves. Which when he saw Amy looking, he deliberately took his time and slowly pulled the leather off his hands.

It wasn’t until another student accidentally bumped into Amy from behind that she snapped out of it and quickly rushed to her seat at the back of the class.

Loki made sure to put the gloves down on his desk in clear view of her eyesight. She tried her best to keep her eyes downwards to her own desk. But the asshole had decided to do a presentation. So she had no other option but to look up at the board, behind his desk.

He held a large ruler in his hand and used it to point at bits and pieces on the presentation. Every so often he would tap it against his hand as he spoke, while looking directly at Amy. She couldn’t stop squirming in her seat, worse so because the gloves on his desk were also in her peripheral vision.

  
That night, Fiona helped Amy to come up with a plan for how to get back at him the following day. Amy really wasn’t sure about the whole idea, but Fiona told her it would be fool proof and be sure to get him to snap and make a move.

So, the following day Amy was deliberately late for his class. Not enough to miss anything, but enough to get a reaction from him. When she rushed into the class room, Mr Laufeyson looked at her with an eyebrow up.

‘Miss Shaw. Care to explain why you are 5 minutes late to my class?’ He asked her, the same as he asked everyone who was even a second late.

Amy took a deep breath and tried to remain calm and confident as she walked over to his desk and handed him a note. The class kept quiet and carried on with their work, thinking it was a genuine reason for her being late.

Loki read the note and Amy felt her inner self cheering as she saw his face twitch. He looked up at her, one eyebrow up and the look he gave her made her insides churn. She knew she would be in trouble later, it was written all over his face. She started to wonder whether it had been such a good idea after all.

But as she glanced down, she could see that from the clear bulge in his trousers that it had actually worked. So she didn’t feel quite so bad.

‘Sit down, Amy.’ Mr Laufeyson said in a firm tone that made her knees weak.

He watched her like a hawk as she went to the back of the class and took her seat. She didn’t dare to look up at him for the duration of the class, unsure on what his next move was going to be. She wasn’t sure how she felt or how she was supposed to feel.

When the bell rang at the end of the period, Loki stood up behind his desk.

‘No homework tonight. Have a good evening and I’ll see you all tomorrow.’ He said to the class, but then his gaze focused on Amy. ‘Amy, I’d like to speak to you, please stay behind.’


	7. Chapter 7

Amy’s heart was thundering in her chest as she waited for the rest of the students to leave the classroom.

When the last one left, Loki strolled over to the door and closed it. He locked the door and then turned around to look at Amy. He kept an eye on her as he walked back over to his desk and sat down on his chair.

He motioned for her to come down to the front of the class with a come hither motion. It instantly reminded her of something else though.

Her legs felt like jelly as she walked across the room and stood at the other side of his desk. He looked at her and said nothing for a moment, then he stood up and walked around to stand behind her. Her senses were on high alert as she could feel his firm body press lightly against her back. His breath danced across her bare neck and she shivered, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end.

‘I should punish you, you know. For being late to my class and putting your education at risk. I should bend you over my desk right now, pull down your trousers and panties, and then spank you with the ruler. But, I’m not going to. Because you are yet to give me an answer, darling. And I also get the feeling that you’re a good girl really. I think you’ve been doing these naughty, teasing little acts because your sister said it would be fun… That it would be fun to tease me, to drag this out…’ As he spoke, Amy was trembling from his words and the way his breath was hot against her skin.

‘I’m going to need an answer from you, darling girl. You’ve had enough time to think it over by now and I won’t ask you again… _Will you be mine_?’ Loki asked, his voice deep yet quiet.

‘Yes!’ She managed to squeak out.

As soon as that one word had escaped from her lips, Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her firmly against his body. He pressed his lips down to her neck and kissed her softly.

‘That’s what I’ve been wanting to hear all week.’ He purred as his lips lingered against her neck.

He could feel Amy trembling in his hold as she melted back against him. Her breathing was erratic. Even Loki was a little concerned that she would pass out on him. That wouldn’t do at all, he thought.

‘Relax, Amy. I can feel your body trembling.’ He purred against her neck and started to rub his hand across her stomach.

Amy tried to take deep breaths, to calm herself down. But it didn’t help much. He was surrounding her entirely. He was all she could think about, smell and feel. He was intoxicating. But in the most delicious way.

Loki turned her around in his arms. He embraced her and cradled her head against his chest, his hand at the back of her head. He rubbed his other hand up and down her back softly as she leaned into him, her own arms wrapping around his body.

She wasn’t sure why, but she felt really safe. At home. Like she was meant to belong in his arms. It soothed and calmed her down nearly instantly, her nerves started to melt away and Loki could even feel the slight change in her body language.

‘That’s my girl.’ He said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

It felt so right, for the both of them.

‘How would you like to come round to mine tonight for dinner? I was going to order in takeaway. You can meet Rosko, and we can discuss some things.’ Loki suggested as he leaned back a little to look at Amy, her eyes meeting his shyly.

‘That sounds good.’ She said quietly and nodded.

‘Excellent. I’ll have a taxi pick you up around 5. And I don’t mind notes like these, providing you aren’t intentionally late again to class.’ Loki said firmly as he reached into his pocket and handed Amy back the note that she had given him earlier.

She looked down and still couldn’t quite believe she had had the guts to give him said note.

**_Sorry, Sir. I’m late because I had some womanly urges to take care of before getting out of bed this morning. Dreams about the hot English teacher don’t really help…_ **

‘And also for future reference, you are not permitted to touch yourself or cum without my permission. Understand?’ Loki said as he took hold of her chin between his fingers.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy gulped with a nod.

Loki smiled down at her and leaned in close to her, he softly kissed her forehead then walked over to unlock the door.

‘I’ll see you tonight, Miss Shaw.’ He winked at her.

  
Amy was really nervous when the taxi took her to Loki’s place. He had even pre-paid the taxi for her, so she didn’t have to worry about that.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to his front door and rang the bell. From the outside, it looked like a really nice house. It was in a nice area as well. So Amy knew that being a College teacher obviously paid very well.

‘Hello, darling.’ Loki said as he opened the door and greeted her.

He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. She had no idea how he still looked so good in more casual clothes. A blue shirt with black skinny jeans.

‘Come on in.’ He said as he put his hand onto her lower back and guided her inside.

He helped her take off her coat and then Rosko came strolling into the hall.

‘Meet Rosko. I’ve told him all about you.’ Loki grinned.

‘He’s beautiful!’ Amy said as she crouched down to pet Rosko.

He was a friendly cat and was soon rubbing his head against Amy, loving the attention and purring away.

‘Maybe inviting you round was a bad idea, I might not get any attention tonight.’ Loki said playfully as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled down at Amy.

‘He is really adorable.’ Amy laughed and looked up at Loki.

‘More adorable than me?’ Loki teased.

‘Hmm… Yeah.’ Amy laughed.

‘Ouch. You wound me.’ Loki said mockingly as he put his hand over his heart.

He showed her through to the living room and then the kitchen. He poured them both a drink, then they got the takeaway menu and Loki called it in. While they waited, they went to the living room and sat down.

Rosko joined them and jumped up onto Amy’s lap where he made himself comfy.

‘Did you and your sister have a good time together?’ Loki asked.

‘Yeah we did, thank you. We went shopping a lot and it was just nice to catch up with her really. She left this morning, but is planning to come down again in a few months.’

‘You seem really close with her. Is she older or younger?’

‘We are really close, yeah. She’s older than me. Always looks out for me, but can also be a bad influence as well.’ Amy laughed.

‘So I’ve learned.’ Loki grinned.

Amy blushed as she thought back to the things Fiona had suggested to do.

‘I have to admit, I was very relieved when I learned that it was just for me you left a few buttons undone that morning.’ Loki purred.

‘Yeah… I, uh… Yeah.’ Amy stuttered, she had no idea what to say in response to that.

Loki reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and he smiled.

‘You look so beautiful when you blush. I will never tire of making you do so.’ He chuckled.

‘I feel like I have been blushing constantly lately.’ Amy laughed a little and hid her face in her hand.

‘That’s not a bad thing.’ Loki chuckled.

They spoke a bit about Amy’s career choice. Loki was intrigued to hear that she wanted to be a vet that could care for equine and farm animals as well.

‘I used to ride horses when I was younger. My parents had a few and I was always outside in the stables with them. I loved those horses so much. I was gutted when my parents decided to move and had to sell them. There was no way I would have been able to afford to keep them.’ Amy said as she stroked Rosko and thought fondly back to the horses.

‘They are expensive. I sometimes go riding at the local yard. You should come with me next time.’ Loki suggested.

‘That would be amazing.’ Amy’s eyes lit up.

Loki reached over and put his hand at the back of her neck. She could feel her skin tingling from his touch as he stroked lightly across her skin.

‘Do you have any homework for tomorrow? So I know how long I can keep you for tonight.’ Loki grinned.

‘I have some, but I did it all before coming here.’ Amy said quietly, completely distracted by his fingers against her skin.

‘Good girl. That means we don’t have to worry about time checking.’ Loki purred.

His praise nearly had Amy squirming on the sofa. She was glad she had a drink in one hand and was petting a purring Rosko with her other hand. So she had something to keep her shaky hands busy.

‘What made you decide you were a Dom?’ Amy blurted out.

She decided to just be brave and break the ice about the subject. She knew they would start talking about it sooner or later. And she was really intrigued to find out as well.

‘Good question. I guess I’ve always had dominant tendencies. I’ve always liked to be in control of situations, which then carried over to the bedroom as well. I like being in charge. I guess that’s why being a teacher suits me so well too.’ He smiled.

‘That does make sense.’ Amy nodded.

‘What about you, how did you discover that you preferred to be submissive?’ Loki asked.

Amy was a little disappointed when Rosko decided to get off her lap and wonder away for some food. She felt a bit more _naked_ , in a way, without him there to distract her.

‘Uhm. Well, I’ve always preferred to kind of, stay out of the limelight. Just follow along. Then when I started to watch porn and stuff… I was always drawn to bondage and females being submissive with dominant males. It just kind of grew from there.’ Amy said shyly, Loki’s fingers were still stroking across her neck softly.

Loki liked the way she wasn’t fussed about admitting to the fact that she watched porn. He knew it was a natural thing with most people, but he always found that women didn’t like to admit to it as much as the men did.

‘When you watch porn now, what is your go to categories?’ Loki asked.

Amy looked a little bit like a deer caught in the headlights at that question.

‘Uhh… Well… The forced orgasms are probably one of the main ones.’

‘Forced orgasms, in what way?’ Loki wanted to know more.

‘Like, restrained. Then, well, forced to orgasm again and again. Maybe with toys or fingers. Anything, really.’ Amy looked down as she spoke, she found she was unable to make eye contact with Loki as she spoke.

‘Do you want to know my main go to videos?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes, please.’ Amy nodded.

‘Similar to yours, submissive women at the mercy of male dominants. Also, spanking. Whether for punishment or for fun. Over the knee is the most delightful.’ Loki grinned.

‘I… I’ve never been spanked before. I’m not sure how I would take it, as I don’t have a very high pain threshold. But I like the idea of it.’ Amy admitted with a blush.

‘There can be a line with pain. It can be pleasurable, but it can also reach a point where it’s not. It will be about finding out where your limit between pleasure and pain lies.’ Loki said. ‘What have you done so far as far as BDSM goes? If you don’t mind me asking.’

‘Not a lot… I don’t have much experience. Most of my interests are just fantasy and what I think I would enjoy. I’ve only actually done a little bondage and oral stuff really… I um, I’m still a virgin too.’ Amy blurted out, as she thought it would be best to get it out into the open.

‘So with your previous Dom, you didn’t get far with the relationship?’

‘Not at all. When he had me restrained and was just checking his phone, that was our first night being intimate together. We tried to have sex, but… Well… He couldn’t get _it_ into me. I think I was too scared and not really, prepared.’ Amy fidgeted nervously with her glass in her hand as she told Loki, she couldn’t look at him either.

Loki reached over and he gently took hold of her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him.

‘No wonder you weren’t comfortable with him. He had such a beautiful creature bound to his bed, giving the most wonderful gift of her submission to him, and he decided that whatever or whoever was on his phone was of more interest. If he never even made an effort to make you comfortable and even make you cum, there was no way your body would accept him.’ Loki spoke softly and he made Amy feel really at ease.

‘I thought there was something wrong with me.’ Amy admitted sheepishly.

‘Not at all. You’re human, it’s natural for most people to need to feel safe and secure with someone before being able to relax enough for something as intimate as sex. There’s nothing wrong with you, darling.’ Loki assured her with a smile.

Amy smiled back at him and did feel better about it. Knowing he was right.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, the doorbell went, signalling that their takeaway had arrived.

As they ate, they talked some more about their kinks and also about the lifestyle in general. Amy found herself relaxing more and more, able to open up to him a lot about everything.

‘We should decide on a safe word for you tonight. So that we are prepared for when we do get intimate, we won’t have to worry about getting caught up in the moment.’ Loki suggested as he gathered up the empty plates.

‘Ok. What sort of word would be best?’ Amy asked.

‘Something that you will easily remember, but also something that you wouldn’t normally say. So you wouldn’t use my name, for example. As you will be calling that out plenty of times.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

‘Ok… So how about keeping it simple and just using, _safe word?’_ Amy asked.

‘That sounds like a good idea. I do hope you’ll never have to use it with me. My aim is to be able to look after you and read you better than you can yourself, to avoid you having to use it.’ Loki said as he walked behind Amy and stroked her hair.

He leaned down and let his breath dance across her ear as he whispered. ‘But I do aim to have you screaming for mercy as often as possible.’

  
Amy and Loki had spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and anything.

They were both pleased to learn that they had rather a lot in common. They both loved Marvel movies, hated fish food, enjoyed swimming and had similar taste in music.

Before they knew it, it was already 1am.

‘I didn’t realise it was so late.’ Amy said, a little surprised when they noticed the time.

‘Me either.’ Loki chuckled.

They had been sitting on the sofa together, thighs touching and Loki had his arm draped around her shoulder. She enjoyed being there with him, just talking. He was so easy to talk to, the conversation just flowed between them both.

‘I should, um… Probably go.’ Amy said awkwardly.

‘My original plan was to call a taxi to take you home, but it’s a bit late for that now. For safety, you can stay here tonight. I’ve got a spare room with a very comfortable bed for you to stay the night.’ Loki offered.

‘Are you sure?’ Amy asked.

‘Of course. You’re mine now, I’m not going to send you home at this time of the night.’ Loki cupped her chin and rubbed his thumb across her lower lip as she blushed.

She really liked the idea of being his already.

‘I would just offer to let you sleep in my bed with me… But I fear I wouldn’t be able to control myself with you in my bed next to me.’ He purred and gazed down at her lips, then back to her eyes.

Amy felt her stomach twist and her heart quicken.

‘I… I wouldn’t mind.’ Amy squeaked.

‘I’m sure you wouldn’t. But, we need at least another date first. Besides, having patience always pays off.’ Loki winked at her. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly.


	8. Chapter 8

When Amy woke up the following morning, she was a little confused to start with as she didn’t recognise where she was. But she soon remembered and smiled as she rolled over on the worlds most comfy bed.

It was _really_ comfy and she didn’t want to leave it, ever. But as she looked at the clock, she knew she should get moving soon as she didn’t want to be late for college. She had to go home first to get a change of clothes.

Loki had given her one of his t shirts to sleep in. It was nice and big for her, like a night gown. She loved how it smelled of him too. Well, his washing detergent anyway. But it smelled _really_ nice.

Letting out a groan, she managed to force herself to get out of bed. While it wasn’t ideal, she put on the clothes she had on the previous night and then went to the bathroom, but she bumped into Loki on the way there. He was already dressed as well. He smiled when he saw her and put his arms around her.

‘Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?’

‘Morning. I slept really well, thank you.’ Amy said as she covered her hand with her mouth.

‘What’s wrong?’ Loki frowned.

‘Morning breath. I haven’t got my toothbrush.’ She responded, still with her hand covering her mouth.

Loki laughed and moved her hand away. Then, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Amy was surprised by his actions and was a bit stunned as it had been unexpected. But she very quickly melted into the kiss, but then it was over all too soon for both of their likings.

‘We’re going to have to get used to one another’s morning breath.’ Loki grinned as he reached up and smoothed a strand of hair back from her face, loving the way her cheeks were bright red.

‘There is a spare, unopened toothbrush in the cabinet under the sink.’ He winked at her as he stepped back to let her go past him.

‘Thanks.’ Amy said as she carried on and went to the bathroom.

She leaned against the bathroom door when she closed it. She took in a big deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. She still couldn’t believe what was going on, that she was with Loki… His kisses were the most amazing thing she had ever experienced. He definitely knew what he was doing.

She felt herself getting a bit over excited, so she quickly splashed some cold water over her face before brushing her teeth. She was that flustered over just a kiss, she had no idea how she would cope when things progressed between them both.

‘I’m going to end up passing out or something. I just know it.’ She mumbled to herself.

She mentally slapped herself to try and get herself prepared for joining him in the kitchen. She really wished she had clean clothes to put on, but yesterday’s would just have to do for now.

‘Hungry?’ Loki asked as she walked into the kitchen.

‘Yeah.’ Amy nodded and walked over towards him.

‘I don’t actually have a lot in just now as I wasn’t expecting company for breakfast. But there’s toast, or a range of cereal to pick from.’ Loki said as he opened one of the cupboard doors and let her choose.

She decided on some cereal and Loki gave her the milk. Then he got his own cereal sorted and the two sat at the breakfast bar to eat.

‘Did you sleep well?’ Loki asked.

‘Really well. That bed is so comfy. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a good sleep before.’ Amy laughed.

‘Glad to hear it. Wait until you get on my mattress, it’s even comfier. Like you’re sleeping on a big fluffy cloud.’ He grinned.

‘I didn’t think it could be possible to get a comfier one than the one I slept on.’

‘Oh, it is.’ Loki chuckled.

After breakfast, Loki offered to take Amy home to get changed and then give her a lift into college.

‘Won’t people see us though?’ Amy asked as she put on her jacket.

‘Nah. I’ll drive around the back and go into the teacher’s garage. No one will see us together.’ Loki assured her.

‘Alright, if you’re sure?’ Amy checked.

Loki smiled and stepped closer to her. He gently gripped her chin and rubbed his thumb across her lower lip.

‘I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.’ He leaned down and replaced his thumb with his lips against hers.

Amy’s heart started racing again and she felt like she was on cloud nine. His lips were so soft against hers. And she loved how even in his kissing she could feel him being in control. How he controlled the kiss entirely. Her knees nearly gave out beneath her.

Loki smirked knowingly as he leaned back and looked at her flushed face.

‘Come on, we don’t want to be late.’ He grinned and took her hand into his.

When they got to Amy’s place, she invited him to wait inside as she got ready. Loki was amused to see that her flat wasn’t as tidy as it had been the last time.

‘Sorry. If I knew you were coming I would have tidied it.’ She said sheepishly.

‘No worries. It gives me an idea of you. I love how it’s mainly books and CD’s just scattered everywhere, and research by the looks of it.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah… I really should get a bigger desk and keep things more in order.’ Amy scratched the back of her head as she looked at the mess that she called her living room.

‘But I bet you know exactly where everything is, right?’ Loki asked as he turned to face her.

‘Yeah, I do.’ Amy admitted.

‘Well, that’s all that matters.’ Loki grinned.

  
Amy didn’t take long to shower, even Loki was impressed with the speed it took her. Then she was dressed five minutes later and tying her hair back.

‘Aren’t you drying your hair?’ Loki asked as she rushed into the living room to grab her bag.

‘Nah, no time. I prefer to let it dry naturally anyway, it sits better.’ She shrugged.

‘As long as you don’t do that in the winter too. You’ll catch a cold.’ Loki frowned.

‘Uh… I never thought about that before.’ Amy blushed.

‘Well, don’t let me catch you doing it in the winter. I don’t want you getting ill.’ Loki chastised as he walked over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

‘Ok.’ Amy squeaked.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred and kissed her for a moment, she was a bit disappointed the kiss didn’t last longer.

‘Let’s get going then.’

  
Loki had been right, no one saw them together as he drove around to the back of the building and parked in the garage that was for teachers only. There was no one around, so Amy was able to sneak inside away from Loki.

When it was time for English, she couldn’t help but feel giddy over the whole situation. It was the fact it was classed as taboo, in a way, and they had to act like normal teacher and student when in class. It was a huge turn on, for the both of them.

Amy kept thinking about how she had slept over at her teacher’s house last night. And kissed him, a few times now. And so much more was still to come. She knew it would only get worse for her during class.

‘Alright, settle down class.’ Mr Laufeyson said as the class was rather noisy.

Everyone fell silent and all eyes landed upon the teacher. Amy was absentmindedly biting her lower lip as Mr Laufeyson went through the register, his eyes landed upon her for a lot longer than normal. He felt his trousers tighten a little as he looked at her. He had to go behind his desk to make sure nothing would look suspicious.

They had been halfway through the class, it was silent as they were working on a paper, but it wasn’t silent for long.

‘Danny! Do you have something you want to share?’ Mr Laufeyson’s voice boomed loudly but calmly across the classroom, making everyone jump, including Amy.

She looked up at Mr Laufeyson and felt her stomach flip. He was looking very strict and stern as he glared at the guy just next to Amy. She looked over at Danny and knew he was in for it now.

He had his phone out, but on his lap. However it hadn’t went unnoticed by Mr Laufeyson. Nothing got past him, he had eyes like a hawk.

‘Uh. I was just… Uh…’ Danny had nothing to say as Mr Laufeyson took large strides across the classroom towards him.

He stopped right by his desk, which meant he was also right next to Amy. She had to squeeze her thighs together as she watched him be all strict and teacher like.

‘Read out what you’re writing on your phone.’ Mr Laufeyson said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at Danny.

Amy had an excellent view of Mr Laufeyson’s ass. It was right on front of her after all. She couldn’t _not_ stare at it. Like most of the students did whenever the opportunity arose. It was a wonderful ass and she couldn’t wait to see it naked. The thought that she would see it naked at some point caused a big smile to spread across her face.

Danny refused to read out what was on his phone. So Mr Laufeyson confiscated his phone for the duration of the day. The entire class ‘oooed’ at his punishment, but a hard glare across the room from Mr Laufeyson very quickly silenced everyone as they all looked back down at their work and carried on.

The rest of the period went by ok. Amy still kept stealing the odd glance up at her teacher. Some of the times he was looking directly at her, and he would smirk slightly when they locked eyes. She would then blush and quickly break the eye contact to carry on with her work.

  
Later in the day, Amy was walking down the corridor with her friend. They were chatting away as normal, on their way to the hall for lunch. Then she looked up and saw Mr Laufeyson stalking down the corridor towards them.

He smirked as he saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of red as they passed one another. But then he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard her beautiful laugh fill the corridor. He turned around and frowned, the guy she was walking with had clearly been the one to make her laugh and he had his arm draped over her shoulder. It looked much to cosy for his liking.

‘Miss Shaw.’ Mr Laufeyson called out after her.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and so did her friend, Jamie. They both turned around and Amy felt her stomach flip from the way that Mr Laufeyson was looking at her.

‘Can I see you in my office please? It will only take a minute. I just wanted to go over something about your work this morning.’ He lied.

‘Sure, Sir.’ Amy nodded. She turned to look at Jamie and he smiled.

‘I’ll catch you later.’ He said as he carried on walking.

Amy followed sheepishly behind Mr Laufeyson to his office. He opened the door and let her in as he held the door for her.

Amy heard him lock the door behind her after she stepped in. Chills ran down her spine as she heard his heavy footsteps approach her from behind. She jumped slightly as his hand slid up her back and he gently placed it at the back of her neck.

‘Who’s your friend?’ He asked in a whisper against her ear.

‘That’s Jamie.’ Amy squeaked.

‘And why, might I ask, did Jamie have his arm around you?’ Loki growled lowly.

Amy clicked on that he was obviously being a bit possessive and maybe a bit jealous? It made her laugh, but she bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from outright laughing.

‘He was just being friendly.’ She said, amused.

Mr Laufeyson frowned, not happy with how Amy was obviously finding this amusing.

‘Do you find this amusing, Amy?’ He asked firmly as he removed his hand from the back of her neck and took hold of her arm to spin her around to face him.

‘A little bit, Sir.’ Amy said quietly.

‘Well I do not. Another guy has his arm around my girl, what am I supposed to think?’ He asked as one of his eyebrows shot upwards.

‘Would you like to know what Jamie said to make me laugh?’ Amy asked innocently, a smile still on her lips.

‘Yes.’ He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the answer.

‘When you passed by us, he said to me: _I would totally tap that hot piece of ass._ ’ Amy smirked at Loki’s reaction, instant relief washed over his face.

‘You should have told me that in the beginning. Cheeky.’ He said as he grabbed Amy in his arms and hugged her tightly, making her laugh.

‘Sorry, Sir… I um, it was quite nice seeing you being protective.’ Amy said honestly.

‘Well, at least I don’t have to worry about Jamie stealing you from me.’ He growled as he held her chin between his fingers and kissed her.

The kiss was a bit more of a possessive kiss than Amy had experienced before. It knocked the wind out of her and her head swam with delight. If that’s how he was when he was jealous, then she certainly didn’t mind. Especially if this was how he was so early on in their relationship.

She had never had anyone get jealous, or be protective over her like that before. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

‘I best let you go for lunch, before I eat you up for lunch myself.’ Loki teased and ran his hand down her hair.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, darling.’

  
The following day in English class, Amy was passed a note from Mr Laufeyson. It was hidden in amongst her work sheets that he handed out.

**_Date night number 2, tomorrow at 4pm. I’ll pick you up. Wear that delightful blue dress I’ve seen you in. x_ **

Amy looked up at Mr Laufeyson and smiled as he was looking at her. She nodded slightly and he grinned at her answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy was waiting just inside the doors to the block of flats she lived in. She was early, but she was excited and wanted to be ready just to go when Loki arrived to pick her up.

He was right on time in his jag. By the time Amy reached the car, he was out and round to greet her. He smiled and reached up to cup her cheek in one of his leather gloved hands. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘Hello, darling.’ He whispered across her lips.

‘Hi.’ Amy squeaked with a big smile and a blush that crept up across her cheeks.

‘Glad to see you’re wearing the dress that I asked you to wear.’ He said in approval as he looked down at her body.

‘Of course.’ Amy nodded as she glanced down at him as well, to take in what he was wearing.

Along with his leather gloves, he was wearing an all-black suit. She was sure he did that on purpose, knowing how much suits and leather gloves affected her.

‘Have you got any homework to get done over the weekend?’ Loki asked as the two walked to the car and he held the door open for her.

‘No, I did it all this morning to get it out of the way.’ Amy said as she got into his jag.

‘Good girl. One less thing to think about over the weekend.’ He winked at Amy before shutting the door.

Amy felt her heart flutter and her cheeks burn bright red. If he was going to call her that often, she was definitely going to try and please him to the best of her ability. She wasn’t sure why but those two words, from the right man, just set her entire body alight.

‘I am really impressed and proud of your work in class, Amy. Even with a slight distraction, you are still amongst the top students in English. I also overheard your Biology teacher saying the same about you and a few other students.’

‘Really? Thank you… I guess having a good teacher helps.’ Amy laughed.

‘Perhaps. But at the end of the day it is you that puts in all the work.’ Loki smiled and reached over to give her knee a squeeze.

‘Thank you.’ Amy said shyly.

As Loki drove them across to the other side of the city, he noticed that not once had she asked him where they were going for dinner.

‘Are you not interested to know where we are going?’ He asked, amused.

‘I… I didn’t think about that actually.’ Amy said sheepishly.

She didn’t really mind with Loki. She was just happy to be spending time with him again and on date night number 2. It hadn’t crossed her mind to think about where they would be going.

‘I could be kidnapping you and taking you to a secret dungeon for all you know.’ Loki teased.

‘Is it bad to admit that I wouldn’t complain?’ Amy admitted with a giggle.

‘No, not bad at all… I certainly wouldn’t complain either. And now you’re giving me ideas.’ Loki laughed.

‘Seriously though, I do trust you. It’s weird. I know we haven’t really known each other that long, but I really feel safe with you. I don’t know if it’s being my teacher as well maybe, or what, but yeah…’ Amy blushed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Her heart quickened as her hands were suddenly covered by one of his large, gloved hands. She looked up at him and he glanced at her with a smile.

‘I am so pleased to hear that, darling. There is nothing more rewarding for me than to hear that you trust me, already.’ Loki beamed with happiness.

‘So... Does that mean you’re not going to kidnap me?’ Amy said with dramatic disappointment, making him laugh.

‘If you behave, then I might.’ Loki winked at her.

Amy couldn’t stop smiling as she watched the city pass by with Loki driving the jag smoothly along the roads. She was a bit disappointed when they pulled up at their destination, as she had been enjoying the ride with Loki, just talking away together.

Before Amy even had a chance to get her seat belt off completely, Loki was already out of the car and round her side opening the door for her. He put his hand out and helped her out of the car, then he closed the door behind her.

He was still wearing his leather gloves, which didn’t go unnoticed by Amy, as he put his hand onto her lower back and guided her inside the restaurant that Loki had decided on. Like the first date, it wasn’t overly posh, but it was still a little bit out of her price range.

‘Remember, you’re mine now and if I even see you thinking about taking out your purse, I will most definitely bend you over my knee and spank you.’ Loki growled low against her ear as they entered the place and waited by the door to get shown to their seats, making Amy gulp and a shiver shoot down her spine.

She could only nod in response, not trusting her voice to work properly.

‘Good girl.’ He purred as his hand slid a little bit further down her body and he gave her bum a few gentle pats.

Amy felt like her face was on fire, just as a waiter came over to show them to their table. Loki’s hand smoothly slid back up to her lower back as they followed him.

Loki pulled Amy’s chair out for her and tucked her in once she was sat down. He went round to his own side of the table and he took off his jacket. He looked at Amy with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he deliberately took his time taking his gloves off.  

Loki ordered for them both like the last time. It was something that Amy was very quickly getting used to. She didn’t normally mind ordering for herself, but it was nice that he was doing that for her. Charming in a way, and also made her feel like he was in charge, as if having the last say in what she could eat and drink. Not that he deviated from what she told him she wanted.

As before they enjoyed one another’s company during dinner. Loki was the perfect gentleman at the end as he helped Amy with her jacket, paid for the meal and then with a hand on her lower back again he led her out and back to his jag.

‘Would you like to either go out for a few drinks, or would you like to come back to mine for some there?’ Loki offered as they stopped at his car.

‘I don’t mind.’ Amy said, though she secretly wanted to go back to his instead of going out somewhere.

But Loki could read her pretty well already, as the blush on her cheeks gave her away entirely.

‘I think you do.’ Loki grinned as he held her chin between his fingers.

‘Uhm… Back to yours?’ She said quietly.

‘Good choice.’ Loki’s grin grew even larger as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Amy’s stomach was in knots as she wasn’t sure whether anything would happen or not tonight. She was excited to be spending more time with Loki again, even if nothing did happen.

When they got into Loki’s house, she expected that they would have another drink. But as soon as they got inside and Loki closed the door, he pounced on her.

He pushed her gently against the nearest wall and kissed her with such intensity she nearly came on the spot. His tongue teased against hers, coaxing moans from deep within her. Her body tingled with desire as one of Loki’s hands landed on her hip and the other slid its way through her hair to hold the back of her head, giving him even more control over the kiss.

When he eventually pulled away, Amy gasped for air and opened her eyes. Loki chuckled and leaned in close to her again, his nose brushed against hers as he spoke.

‘I find myself in a bit of a predicament here, darling. When I’m around you, I seem to lose control of myself. You are _intoxicating_. I find i’m unable to hold back any longer.’ Loki whispered as the tip of his nose trailed down her cheek and along her neck, where he started to plant soft kisses against her skin.

Amy let out a whimper as she felt his lips and tongue tease across her skin. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so decided to hold onto his shirt instead.

‘Tell me what you want tonight, little one.’ Loki purred as he leaned back and looked into Amy’s eyes.

‘T… Take me… Please, Sir.’ She whispered as quiet as a mouse, Loki _just_ heard her.

‘Are you sure?’ 

Amy nodded and bit her lower lip, half excited and a half nervous.

Loki smiled reassuringly at her and slid his hand into hers. He started to lead her to his bedroom.

‘I hope you’re not tired, because we are going to have a wonderful, long night tonight.’ Loki purred as he led her into his bedroom.

Amy stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, holding her arm anxiously. She wasn’t sure what to do. But that’s what Loki was there for.

He approached her and rubbed her arms, then he slid his arms around her and pulled her flush against his firm body. He cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her again.

‘Tell me. What do you wish for your first time to be like? I want this to be perfect for you.’ Loki said over her lips.

‘I… I don’t know.’ Amy lied.

‘Don’t lie to me, little one. Even if this is our first intimate night together, I will still punish you if I need to.’ Loki said in warning.

‘Sorry, Sir… There, there is something…’ Amy said shyly.

‘Tell me.’ Loki coaxed her on.

‘I’ve always fantasised about losing my virginity while my hands are restrained… And also, um...’ She hesitated, but Loki looked at her with soft eyes and she took a deep breath before continuing. 

‘Also without a condom. I’d like to feel _everything_. I don’t know why, but yeah…’ Amy admitted as her face turned bright red and she looked straight ahead at his chest.

‘Well, we certainly do not want babies running around, so unfortunately we will have to use a condom.’ Loki said, though even he was disappointed with that too. 

‘I’m on the pill...’ Amy admitted bashfully. 

‘Ohhh, really? Well, that changes everything.’ Loki’s eyes lit up and he grinned. ‘You shall have your wish then, darling... Just wait here. Take off your dress and shoes for me. I will be one minute.’ Loki kissed her lips again and quickly left the bedroom.

Amy’s heart was pounding like crazy as she took off her dress. She felt a bit embarrassed and nervous about Loki seeing more of her body for the first time. She really hoped that he would like her.

She twisted her hands around nervously as she waited. But Loki returned soon enough, causing her heart to skip a beat. He was holding some rope in his hands.

‘Good girl. You look incredible.’ Loki purred as his eyes raked over her body, giving her a little confidence boost as she noticed the obvious bulge in his trousers.

He took a few large, stalking strides towards her. Looking very dominant as he gazed at her with hunger in his eyes.

‘Do you remember your safe word?’ He asked as he stopped right on front of her.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy nodded.

‘What is it?’ Loki asked.

‘Safe word.’ Amy said.

‘Good girl. Now... Let’s begin.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is pretty much just smut filled! Was going to split it in half, but decided to put it all in one long chapter!

‘Put your hands together on front of you.’ Loki said firmly as he stalked over to Amy and stopped on front of her.

She looked up at him with bright doe like eyes and put her hands out as he had asked, letting out a small gasp as she felt the unusually soft rope dance across her wrists before he skilfully tied them together.

Loki could see that Amy was really excited, yet also nervous as well. She was visibly trembling and her breathing was all over the place. So he moved in close to her and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair softly and her bound hands were squashed between them both, but she didn’t mind one bit. He was so strong and big in comparison to her small frame. He made her feel really safe and secure.

She was enjoying the feeling of his clothes against her bare skin and the way his hand stroked through her hair. But that didn’t last long as Loki leaned back to look down at her, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and then led her over to his bed. He helped her to lie down and she moved around excitedly.

‘This  _is_  a comfy bed.’ She laughed.

Loki chuckled as he moved over the top of her. Amy’s heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. She couldn’t believe she was actually underneath her English teacher… Half naked too.

‘Hands up above you.’ Loki demanded as he gazed down at Amy beneath him, his eyes raked over her body like she was pray that he was about to devour.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised as Amy instantly did as she was told.

He reached up and tied her wrists to the headboard. She gave his handy work a slight tug to test the strength, and she was well and truly restrained.

‘Mmm. What to do with you. The possibilities are endless, now that I have you tied up to _my_ bed. I could keep you here forever. That is such a delightful thought.’ Loki chuckled darkly as he kissed down over her collarbone, making her moan.

‘Mmm. Exploring your body is going to be such a delight.’ Loki whispered across her skin as he continued to kiss along her skin and down her chest.

Amy nearly bit down too hard on her lower lip as she tried to keep herself calm and collected. She wasn’t sure how she managed to refrain from coming already. Especially with the way Loki moved over her like a graceful panther. He was slowly seducing his pray until she was putty in his hands. Which she already was. She knew she would do anything he asked her to. And that scared her a little, yet was also incredibly thrilling at the same time.

He trailed wet kisses across her stomach, grinning wickedly at her body’s reaction as he trailed his hand across where his lips had been, marvelling at her body reacting so well and sensitively to his touch.

Reaching up and underneath her, he unclipped her bra strap like a professional. He was glad she was wearing a strapless bra, it meant he didn’t have to get his knife out to cut it off. He didn’t want to scare her like that, _yet_  anyway, she was already nervous enough.

Amy closed her eyes as Loki removed her bra. But a pinch against her hip make her eyes shoot open again. She gasped out as he cupped her breasts in both of his large hands and he grinned wickedly up at her.

‘Look at how well these fit in my hands. Who do they belong to, Pet?’ Loki asked as he started kissing her neck, his hands still toying with her breasts.

‘You, Sir.’ Amy squeaked out.

‘That’s correct, they are all _mine_. Good girl.’ Loki praised.

She never realised just how sensitive her breasts were until then. Especially when Loki dipped his head down and suckled one of her nipples into his mouth. She cried out and arched her back up towards him as he sucked and flicked his tongue over her nipple. He looked up at Amy and grinned wickedly at her reaction as he gave the same treatment to her other hardened peak.

‘Oh my god.’ Amy cried out, her hands tugging against the rope.

Loki teased one nipple with his lips and tongue as he used his fingers to rub the other, alternating between them both. He soon had her panting with need before he continued his journey down her body.

He licked against her skin on her abdomen and grinned as she wriggled around. He adored how soft her skin was under his touch. He was incredibly excited to see how she would be underneath that thin layer of fabric she had left…

It was like Christmas had come early for Loki as he moved further down the bed and hooked his fingers on the waist band of her knickers. In fact, it was  _even better_  than opening presents on Christmas morning.

He slowly peeled her knickers down over her thighs. He concentrated on just looking at them as he pulled them all the way down her legs and off. He tossed them to the floor to join her lonely bra, then he parted her legs open and moved between them. He felt like a giddy teenager about to take his first look at a naked woman, he was that excited with her. When he finally took a look at his prize, he had to hold in a groan as he nearly lost all control and came.

She was hairless and incredibly smooth, like the rest of her body. He couldn’t help but wonder if she did that for him. As when he ran his hand across her mound, it was  _really really_  soft. All of his Christmases had certainly come at once, he thought with a grin.

While he didn’t mind what a woman’s preference was when it came to hair. There was just something about being clean shaven that drove him insane. It made her seem even more pure and innocent for some reason in his twisted mind.

‘Mmm, did you shave just for me?’ He asked as he massaged over her mound, making her moan again.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She gasped.

‘Good girl. This pleases me, very much.’ Loki praised and Amy felt like she was on cloud nine with how pleased he was.

Loki took a proper look at her and saw she was glistening already with arousal. He reached down and parted her lips open, he could see that she was so tight. He couldn’t wait to sink his hard cock into her. But first, he was going to bring her to orgasm. He couldn’t wait to discover what noises she would make as she came and how her body would react.

‘You’re so wet for me already. You love the idea of having your teacher take your virginity, and be the first one to make you orgasm, hmm?’ Loki teased as he kept her lips open and he brought his index finger from his other hand and dragged it up and down the length of her cunt.

She nearly bucked him away as her body reacted strongly to his first touch. She wasn’t sure why Loki had that effect on her, but she certainly was not going to be complaining any time soon.

‘Are you going to answer me, Pet?’ Loki asked as he continued to drag his finger up and down, softly grazing over her clit with every stroke.

‘Yes, Sir!’ She panted. Not entirely sure what the question was as her mind was nearly gone already.

Loki chuckled at her reaction. He decided that she had had enough teasing,  _for now_  anyway. And that she was well overdue an earth shattering orgasm.

So he removed his hands from her and slid them around her thighs, holding her tightly. Then he leaned down and his hot breath danced across her cunt, making her squeak. He grinned up at her, his eyes were twinkling with mischief and desire as she glanced down at him. But she was unable to keep eye contact with him and closed her eyes as she felt his mouth cover her.

He started slow, taking big licks all the way up between her legs through her folds. He loved how she tasted and he moaned his approval as he continued to lap at her. After starting off slow, he concentrated more on her clit. It was already peeking out of its hiding place and was throbbing for attention.

And attention was something that Loki made sure it got plenty of.

He started by alternating between circling it with the tip of his tongue and then using the flat of his tongue to lick long strokes right along it. Amy wasn’t sure which she preferred as both felt heavenly and it was like a tight coil was starting to wind up inside of her body. Her toes started to tingle and her entire body felt warm and fuzzy.

Loki knew she was close, not only from the way her body was writhing on the bed but the way her breathing was so erratic and the way her juices were flowing onto his tongue. So he knew it was time. He encased her clit with his lips and sucked hard against it as his tongue flicked furiously across the little bundle of nerves.

Amy started panting wildly and calling out his name as she felt herself being forced over the edge of bliss. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before as Loki kept up his rhythm.

Her moaning was like music to Loki’s ears as her body thrashed around on the bed. He had to tighten his hold on her thighs to stop her from bucking him away and he could hear her hands hitting against the headboard as she tried to grab onto something for support, eventually, getting hold of the rope to tug against.

Loki felt her body release a fresh rush of arousal as he pushed her over into her first strong orgasm. Her entire body tingled with pleasure, her mind went blank and she could do nothing but cry out in pure pleasure.

Loki grinned against her as he kept flicking his tongue over her clit, riding out her orgasm. When he felt her body try to wriggle away, he knew she was over sensitive. So he eased up and lapped up some of her juices, letting out a groan of approval at the same time.

Amy’s breathing was heavy as Loki released her thighs from his grip and he crawled up over her body. He grinned down wickedly at her and admired the way her face was so flushed and her mouth was parted slightly as she gasped for air.

When she opened her eyes, it took her a minute to focus on Loki’s face hovering above her.

‘Are you still with me, darling?’ He chuckled and stroked her hair.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a whimper.

Loki planted soft kisses all over her forehead and cheeks, until she came back to herself a bit more.

‘Are you ok to continue?’ Loki asked as he cupped her cheek in one of his hands.

‘Please, Sir. Take me. Please.’ She begged as she twisted under him.

That orgasm had set something off inside of her and she wanted more,  _lots more_. Her body was craving for Loki. She wasn’t sure whether she should be scared or excited by the fact.

‘Patience, darling. I haven’t prepared you yet.’ He hummed and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

‘What do you mean, prepare me?’ Amy asked softly.

‘Well for starters, you are nowhere near wet enough. And secondly, I don’t want to hurt you when I first get inside of you. So, you need to be prepared.’ Loki smirked as realisation washed over her face and her eyes flickered downwards, as if wanting to see for herself.

So he decided to show her.

He reluctantly got off the bed and stood by the side, where she could clearly watch him. He couldn’t stop smiling as he started to unbutton his shirt. He kept a close eye on her facial expressions and every so often he took glances down across her body. She was incredibly stunning, he had no idea how he got so lucky with her.

Amy’s eyes were glued to Loki’s dexterous fingers as she watched him take his time with his shirt. She knew he was doing it on purpose, to tease her. It was certainly working too, as she kept fidgeting on the bed and rubbing her thighs together.

‘Someone is very needy.’ Loki purred.

He was glad that she wasn’t as shy anymore. He seemed to have unleashed a horny little minx. And he didn’t mind one bit.

After removing his shirt, he made short work on taking his belt off. As it slid out through the hoops, he let it run over his hand as he looked at Amy hungrily. Then he unzipped his trousers and pulled them down his legs. As he leaned over to step out of them, Amy’s mouth started watering from the sight of him naked. He was really muscly and strong, lean yet incredibly fit.

As he stood up straight, Amy let out a whimper from the sight of his cock. It was big, no that wasn’t even the right word, it was _huge_. It was longer more than anything else, fitting in with his tall frame, but still a good width and Amy wondered how on earth it would fit inside of her without tearing her apart.

‘Do you like what you see?’ Loki asked, teasingly.

Amy could only nod in response as her eyes were glued to the big piece of meat that was protruding out from his body, rock hard. There was even a little pre cum at the tip, causing Amy to lick her lips unconsciously.

Loki climbed back onto the bed and crawled up over her body, kissing her stomach and up between her breasts on his travels. She squirmed excitedly under him as he positioned himself beside her.

He let his hand wonder down over her body, teasing at her nipples for a moment before travelling down further. Amy arched her back into his touch, the feeling of his fingers all over her body sent her mind reeling. Even more so when he cupped over her cunt and nibbled against her neck with his teeth.

‘I can feel the heat radiating off you, my darling.’ His voice vibrated against her skin, making her tremble.

She let out a moan as she felt one of his fingers tease through her folds. He gathered up some of her arousal and used it to coat her clit, which he rubbed in slow circles with the pad of his finger.

‘Oh my god.’ Amy gasped out.

Her clit was throbbing with pleasure as he kept circling it, alternating between slow and fast strokes.

‘You are so sensitive.’ Loki praised.

His long fingers explored through her again and he pressed his thumb down on her clit as he slowly pressed a finger into her. She let out a gasp at the foreign intrusion and her body tensed up slightly. But the rubbing on her clit soon had her relaxing again and Loki pushed his finger knuckle deep into her.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred.

Kissing the side of her lips, he slowly inserted a second finger inside of her warmth. He couldn’t believe how tight she was. He felt his cock twitch in excitement, desperate to replace his fingers. He was so hard he thought he would explode at any minute. It took all of his will power to keep himself together.

Amy found it a little weird having something inside of her for the first time. But it wasn’t sore, though it did start out a little uncomfortable. But with the way he was stimulating her clit at the same time, the feeling of something inside soon became really pleasurable. Even more so when he started to wriggle them around and scissor them a little, to prepare her for something  _much_  larger.  

He took his time exploring inside of her with his two fingers. Amy loved how long they were and how she felt them deep inside of her, or what she thought was deep inside, she had no idea. But it was when he curled them and dragged them firmly along her inner front wall that it was like he hit a button that set off fireworks in her body and she nearly jumped right off the bed.

Loki smirked as he finally found exactly what he was looking for. It didn’t take him as long as he thought it might have. He could feel her tightening around his fingers as he concentrated on that one spot, dragging his fingers back and fore over it.

His thumb continued to drag slow circles across her clit. But it was when he moved his thumb and replaced it with his palm as he made more of a cupping motion against her cunt that she realised through her clouded pleasure that he was attempting to make her squirt. She recognised it from his demonstration.

Once he was sure she was ready, he became rougher with his movements as he stroked firmly against her g spot with his fingers. Amy could feel the tension building up and up. Her legs started to shake and her mind went fuzzy. But she felt like she couldn’t let go, as if she would pee herself instead if she did, which was something she _definitely_ didn’t want to do. But Loki’s movements grew rougher, she could hear his fingers squelching with each thrusting movement inside her.

‘Let yourself go, little one. Squirt for me, like a good girl.’ Loki growled as he forced her over into a squirting orgasm, giving her body no chance to think or do anything about it.

She screamed out loud as she squirted all over his hand and the bed sheets. Her mind shut down as pure pleasure swam through her entire body. Loki watched in awe as she trembled violently on the bed and made a good, wet mess beneath her.

Loki was glad that his house was detached, as if he had neighbours that shared a wall he was sure they would think he was murdering someone.

Amy was a mess when Loki brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste her again. He sucked his fingers clean and then wrapped his arms around her and held her for a while until she came back to her senses.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked with a gentle kiss to her temple.

‘Mmmhmm.’ Amy mumbled as she nodded slightly.

‘Did you enjoy that? I can’t believe you squirted so well, you are amazing.’ Loki said excitedly.

‘That was… Wow.’ Amy giggled, near exhausted.

‘I am nowhere near done with you yet.’ Loki growled and moved over the top of her, positioning himself between her legs.

She writhed excitedly and tugged against her restraints, reminding herself that she could go nowhere. She loved the feeling of complete submission for him, he had complete power and control over her. So far, he had just given her mind blowing orgasms. He hadn’t even asked her to do anything for him yet. But she could feel how excited he was too, as his hard length pressed against her inner thigh.

There was only a slight niggle of apprehension in the back of her mind. Loki was huge after all and the thought of him filling her up was both erotic and scary at the same time. The last time she had tried with a guy, it hurt and just wasn’t going in. And he had been smaller than Loki was. But she certainly hadn’t been this wet for him, and she trusted Loki completely. She knew those were  _very_  important factors.

‘Stop over thinking, Pet. I’ll take care of you, I promise. You have your safe word too. Do you still want to remain restrained?’ Loki wanted to be sure before progressing. It was her first time after all and he wanted it to be perfect for her, no matter how much he enjoyed having her tied up.

‘I’m sure. Thank you, Sir.’ Amy said quietly as she smiled up at him.

Loki felt anther surge of blood rush down to his groin. He loved hearing her call him  _Sir._  It was something that he would  _never_  get bored of.

‘I’m going to make you  _mine_.’ Loki whispered, his breath tickled across her ear and made her shudder.

He leaned down and pressed wet kisses to her neck as his hands slid down her naked form. He took his time feeling her body, moving back up to her breasts for cheeky squeezes every now and then.

Loki eventually reached down between her legs and slid his fingers amongst her inner folds, checking she still had plenty of her own lubricant, which she did in abundance. She was  _way_ past the point of needing to be worked up with foreplay again and she was ready for him as in yesterday.

Loki was nearly beside himself with excitement as he gripped his penis in his hand and slowly dragged it across her cunt. The heat and wetness that came from her body was intoxicating. He lost all control for a second as he thrust his hips forwards and his cock slid straight up between her folds, over her clit and up over her abdomen, making her shudder. He took deep breaths to calm himself down, but his breathing was still shaky.

He positioned his throbbing meat at her entrance again and was careful to remain calm and in control as he rubbed the tip against her clit. But then he couldn’t hold back any longer. He just  _had_ to get inside of her. He had teased her, and himself, for long enough.

He lay his body down on top of her and slid an arm underneath her body to cradle her close against him. His other hand held his cock as he guided it to where it craved to be. His lips pressed soft kisses against her neck, landing on her lips just as he started to push himself into her.

Amy let out a whimper into his mouth as she felt him penetrate her. Loki held himself back from thrusting hard into her, not wanting to hurt her.

‘Shhh, little one. I’ve got you.’ He cooed as he tightened his grip around her, his fingers burying into her side as he pushed his cock further into her softness.

She couldn’t stop panting as she tried to accommodate the sheer size of him. Loki could feel her body clenching around him like it was trying to strangle his cock. As amazing as it felt, he also didn’t want to cum before she did. And he didn’t like the thought of her being uncomfortable.

‘Let me in, love. You’re mine now.’ He moved his hand a bit and managed to rub across her clit.

A mixture of his words and actions against her clit caused her body to squirm and open up a little more for him. He felt slight resistance but pushed past that and he soon bottomed out inside her as she let out a cry.

He kissed across her cheek and up to her forehead.

She wasn’t sore, but it was uncomfortable. To start with anyway. So Loki kept still inside of her so she could adjust to his size better. He leaned up slightly and looked down at her body. He could see a very slight swell in her abdomen, she was that small and he was that large it was noticeable.

‘Fuck.’ He groaned as he closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue to keep himself from just fucking her senseless.

Amy failed to notice that Loki was having a battle with himself over self-control, she was too wrapped up in the feeling of being incredibly full. The way his finger kept sliding across her clit was heavenly and the full feeling added to her pleasure.

When Amy’s chest stopped heaving, Loki took that as a good sign and he slowly started to move his hips. He was greeted with little gasps of pleasure. So he kept moving, pulling nearly all the way out of her sweet cunt only to then drive back into her.

He looked down again and watched in awe at the way her pussy lips were forced wide open around his cock, dragging across it with every thrust. Her body tightened around him, not wanting to let him leave. Then it allowed him back inside her heavenly warmth each time he rutted into her, getting easier and easier as she became wetter and wetter by the second.

The sound of their bodies mixing together could be heard by both of them, Loki’s balls slapped against Amy as his rhythm became a bit faster.

‘I’m the first to take you and I _will be_ the last. You are mine and mine alone. No other man will ever touch you again.’ Loki growled possessively as his arm around her tightened even more and his rubbing on her clit became more erratic.

Amy whimpered from his words as he kept ploughing into her, all of his restraint gone out of the window, along with all of Amy’s discomfort. She couldn’t stop whimpering underneath Loki as he bit down on her shoulder, hard, to make sure he left a mark.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Loki grunted with another deep thrust.

‘Y…’ Amy tried but couldn’t get the words out as his cock bruised her insides in the most delightful way.

She had no idea how he was able to pleasure her in the way he was, but he was doing a dam fine job at it and she never wanted it to end. Her hands tugged against the rope that restrained her hands to the headboard, knowing she was helpless only fuelled her on more.

‘I won’t ask again, little one. Who do you belong to?’ Loki snarled as he snapped his hips hard against her, forcing his cock deep into her core.

‘YOU! You, Sir.’ Amy shouted out with a strangled cry.

‘Yes. That’s my good girl. Now, are you going to cum for me?’ He purred and slightly shifted his hips so that his cock took over with stimulating her clit as it rubbed over it each time he thrust in and out of her.

‘Oh god!’ Amy screamed as her back arched up to meet Loki, pressing her breasts flat against his chest.

He held onto her tightly with both arms and growled like a feral animal against her neck as she came. The way her hot cunt tightened around his cock sent Loki over the edge too as he couldn’t hold back any longer.

With a few hard thrusts, he suddenly hilted himself as deep as he could go. He let out a cry of his own as he spilled his seed inside of her. Marking her as his.

Amy came again from the warm feeling that rushed into her as Loki flooded her with his sperm. It felt like he went on forever, depositing thick ropes of cum into her body as she milked him dry with her clenching. But once he was finished, he didn’t move. He kept still inside of her, like a plug holding everything in.

‘Mine.’ He said shakily as he reached up and smoothed some of her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

Amy noticed that Loki was sweating and trembling as well.

While still nestled deep within her, Loki reached up and untied her wrists. He put the rope to the side and rubbed her wrists softly incase she had any numbness. He brought her hands down and kissed each of her inner wrists in turn. He gazed up at her with such care and affection in his eyes that Amy nearly melted all over again.

‘How are you feeling?’ He asked, his voice still a little trembly.

‘Amazing… Exhausted.’ Amy admitted with a deep blush.

Loki chuckled as he placed her hands down by her sides and he ran the back of his hand across her cheek.

‘You feel so incredibly good, I don’t want to pull out.’ He said softly.

‘Please don’t, Sir.’ She begged, her voice quiet and mouse like.

Loki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her again and rolled them to the side. She automatically circled her own, now free, arms around his body too, clinging to him as if for her dear life.

‘I’m so proud of you, Pet.’ Loki purred as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

When he felt her trembling grew a little harsher, he reached down and grabbed the blanket to cover them up. He knew her temperature will have dropped drastically. So he made sure to keep her warm.

From the way his hand was stroking her hair and the warmth of his body, it wasn’t long before Amy drifted off into a deep sleep. With his cock still tucked deep inside of her.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy woke up the following morning with a strong pair of arms wrapped around her body and a firm chest pressed up against her back. It took her a second to remember where she was and who she was with. But then memories from the night before came flooding back to her.

She squeezed her achey thighs together as she remembered briefly waking up not long after she had passed out. Loki had pulled his cock out of her and the rush of his seed running out of her body was more pleasurable than she had imagined it would. And there had been. So. Much. Of it.

Then she vaguely registered him carrying her into his en-suite to clean her up. She remembered thinking how strong he was to be able to lift her effortlessly. Then he had carried her back through and placed her on the sofa he had in his room, while he quickly changed the bed sheets as they were soaked. He had moved her back into bed and cuddled up tightly with her.

Amy had never felt as exhausted as she had last night. But it was no wonder with the amount of times Loki made her cum. She still felt a delightful ache between her legs. A nice reminder of where Loki had been and claimed. A slight twinge on her shoulder made her look round and she saw a big hickey on her skin. That made her smile.

‘Good morning, Pet.’ Loki drawled as he kissed her neck softly once he noticed she was awake.

‘Morning, Sir.’ Amy squeaked as she shivered from his morning voice.

She was sure he could simply talk her into an orgasm. His voice was that amazing. Her ears had an orgasm whenever he spoke. His voice was like velvet yet so powerful. He also had a brilliant way with words. He could talk himself out of any situation with ease, she was sure.

Loki turned her around in his arms to face him. He smiled as her cheeks turned red and she buried her face into the crook of his neck, making him chuckle.

‘My little Pet has gone all shy on me, hmm? You weren’t so shy last night when you were moaning and writhing on the bed underneath me.’ Loki purred as he trailed the tips of his fingers down her back, making her tremble.

Loki used his other hand to reach down and gently grip her chin between his fingers. He titled her head up and smiled as he saw she was still blushing, and she struggled to keep eye contact with him.

‘Did you enjoy last night?’ He asked as he let his fingers continue to trail across her soft skin on her back.

‘Very much, Sir.’ Amy nodded enthusiastically. ‘Did you?’

‘I sure did too. I get the feeling that you and I are going to get along very, _very_ , well.’ He grinned and moved in closer to plant a soft, sweet kiss upon her lips that made her heart flutter.

‘How are you feeling?’ Loki asked her, already knowing her answer.

‘Amazing. But a bit… Achey.’ She confessed.

‘Things did get a little more, wild, than I had planned for your first time.’ Loki said sheepishly.

He was always a man of control. Never had he lost himself as much as he did last night with his dear little Amy. He was unsure what it was about her exactly that drove him so insane with lust, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about it any time soon.

‘Let me make it all better, little one.’ He whispered and kissed her forehead as his hand let go of her chin and started to wonder down her body.

Amy squirmed and giggled as Loki lightly tickled across her abdomen and down over her mound. He grinned at her reaction as he reached down further and cupped her pussy with his hand.

‘Is this where it hurts, hmm?’

Amy didn’t answer, just nodded and hid her face in against Loki again. She wasn’t sure why she felt so shy. Especially after everything they did last night.

Loki kept his left hand over her cunt and the other slid up the back of her neck and into her hair. He took a fistful of her luscious locks and pulled, not hard, but just enough to lift her head back slightly so she had to look at him.

‘Don’t hide your beautiful face from me, Pet.’ He spoke deeply.

‘Yes, Sir.’ The young girl squeaked.

Keeping one hand in her hair, he slid a finger between her folds. He let out a groan as he discovered that she was wet already for him. He couldn’t help but wonder whether that was from the hair pulling or not.

‘Well, what do we have here? A soaking pussy. Isn’t this a delightful find.’ Loki teased as he dragged his finger up and down through her soft folds.

Amy closed her eyes, she was quickly falling into his seduction again and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she came. But a sharp tug of her hair suddenly had her eyes flying open again, meeting with his lust filled ones.

‘Keep your eyes on mine, Pet.’ He told her firmly, the way he spoke sent delightful shivers through her body.

She struggled to maintain eye contact with Loki as he started to stroke her clit with one of his fingers. He enjoyed the way her entire face flushed red again, embarrassed to be looking straight into his eyes as he touched her intimately between her thighs.

Loki slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb taking over the important duties on her clit. He wriggled and curled his fingers inside of her wetness. And Amy started moaning from his ministrations with those devious fingers of his. He took his time and was gentle as he slowly coaxed her closer and closer to an orgasm.

He pressed his forehead against her own, eyes still gazing into hers as he curled his fingers just so against her g spot. He rubbed firmly, but slowly. His cock started twitching from all the little moans that escaped from between her lips.

‘Please. Can I cum, Sir?’ She whimpered, desperate to go over the edge.

But the way Loki was stroking her, wasn’t firm or fast enough to send her there.

‘I thought you were too achey. Are you sure you want another orgasm?’ Loki said teasingly as he leaned back slightly to look at her, his hand still in her hair at the back of her head.

‘Please, Sir. Please.’ She begged.

‘Hmm. Alright then, little one. Cum for me.’ He growled and quickened his movements against her g spot as his thumb pressed down harder on her clit.

That was all she needed as she came with a cry. She struggled to keep her eyes open as she came. Her body trembled as Loki moved his hand down from her hair and wrapped his arm around her back, pushing her through her orgasm and dragging it out for as long as he could before he felt her flop against him.

He kissed the top of her head as he removed his fingers from her. He rolled onto his back and took her with him so her upper body was draped over his chest. She clung to him like a monkey as her erratic breathing slowly eased back to normal.

‘Still feeling sore?’ Loki asked, smugly.

‘No, Sir. Thank you.’ She said quietly against his chest, her body just tingling with pleasure now.

Her hand splayed across the very small amount of fine hairs he had on his chest. The way her nails lightly moved across his skin made him tremble. His cock was already hard after doing what he did to her. But he had to try and calm himself down, he knew if he took her again it would make her even sorer than she was. While he normally wouldn’t mind her being sore, he didn’t want to overdo it for her first time and decided to let her recover a bit.

Amy dozed off again for a half hour, with Loki’s arms wrapped around her possessively. When she woke up again, she was a little startled and nearly jumped up.

‘Alright, darling?’ Loki asked as he smoothed his hand down her arm.

‘I’m so sorry for falling asleep again.’ She said quickly, looking mortified.

‘Darling, never apologise for that. I’ve tired you out, which is a compliment more than anything.’ Loki said in amusement as he cupped her face and kissed her, making her feel better instantly.

Loki was about to speak, but Amy’s stomach grumbled. Making him laugh and her look embarrassed again.

‘Sorry.’

‘Stop apologising.’ Loki chastised her playfully and tapped her nose.

He got up out of bed and Amy noticed his semi hard cock and blushed. She still couldn’t believe that large _thing_ had managed to fit inside of her.

‘Put this on. We’ll have breakfast before showering.’ Loki winked at her as he threw one of his shirts at her, covering her head and making her laugh.

‘Thanks.’ She said as she pulled it on.

She was a little disappointed when Loki pulled on some jogging trousers. But she was glad that he didn’t cover up his chest. He was a magnificent specimen.

‘Come on.’ He said as he held his hand out for her to take.

Loki had made sure to have a full English breakfast in for them as he had been expecting, well hoping, for her to stay the weekend. He joked with her that at least he was able to feed her properly this time.

After breakfast they went to shower together. Amy couldn’t stop blushing for the duration of it. Because Loki made sure to wash her entire body and he washed her hair, which felt amazing as his fingers massaged her scalp.

When she started to wash his body, he stopped her when she started to go lower.

‘As much as I would love to let you continue, I fear I would end up having to take you against the wall. And as delightful as that sounds, we have somewhere to be.’ He grinned mischievously as he took hold of her wrists to stop her.

‘Oh? Where?’ Amy asked, curiously.

‘It’s a surprise.’ Loki winked at her.

  
Amy was really excited when Loki drove her to the other side of the city and parked in the big pop-up amusement park that came to the city every year.

She had briefly mentioned about wanting to go there to Loki on their first date. It made her feel warm inside that he remembered something like that.

‘Date number 3.’ Loki grinned as he winked at her and got out of his car.

Loki held Amy’s hand as they went around the amusement park. He bought them both a wristband for unlimited rides and it also gave them a discount in the restaurant when they wanted to eat. Amy was delighted when Loki was up for going on all of the rides.

They started off with some of the tamer ones. Then they went on the bigger rides. Afterwards they went on the spinning cups, which Loki regretted slightly as when they got off, he nearly threw up. But he managed to compose himself after sitting down for a minute.

‘Are you feeling ok?’ Amy asked, her voice dropped with amusement.

‘You find this amusing?’ He asked as he turned to look at her, an eyebrow rising up.

‘A little.’ Amy giggled. She was lucky, the spinning cups never seemed to affect her unless she had just eaten something.

‘Glad you find my suffering funny.’ Loki teased as he put his arm around her waist and squeezed her side, making her laugh and causing her body to jerk in towards him.

She looked at Loki and smiled as he leaned in close to her and kissed her on the lips. It had just started to heat up, when he gently pulled back. Smirking as he looked at her flushed face.

‘Let’s go play in the arcade.’ Loki wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh again.

They went to the indoor area and Loki exchanged some notes for coins. Amy grabbed his hand and dragged him over to a dance machine.

‘Prepare to lose, little one.’ Loki said confidently as he put coins into the machine to start it up.

The two of them started dancing with the arrows on the board beneath them. It didn’t escape from Amy’s attention the way Loki was moving as he did so. Even for a dance machine, he could certainly dance. She wondered how he would move on a dancefloor.

‘Told you, darling.’ Loki smirked as he won.

‘I was distracted.’ Amy shrugged.

‘Oh yeah? By what?’ Loki chuckled as he put his arms around her.

‘A good looking guy walked past.’ She teased.

‘Do not even go there, Pet. I will claim you right here, right now. On front of all these people. Bend you over that machine and take you from behind.’ He growled low into her ear.

The thought both terrified and aroused her. Though she did wonder whether it was just an idle threat, as she knew he wouldn’t want to display her for others to see.

But as he started to pat her bum with one of his large hands, she wasn’t so sure anymore and just let out a small whimper for a response. She was quickly learning that he seemed to enjoy having his hand on her bum in one way or another, whether that was a good thing or not she hadn’t figured out yet.

After teasing her, Loki took Amy to get some lunch in the restaurant. Afterwards they went to the grabbing machines and there was a stuffed cat that Amy was desperate to try and win.

She had a few attempts at it, but she kept missing or the machine didn’t grab it properly.

‘Ugh. I can never win at these things.’ She grumbled as she tried her last go and failed.

Loki moved right behind her, his front pressed against her back as he put his arms around her, to take over with the controls, trapping her between his arms in the process.

‘Watch and learn. I’m a master at these machines.’ Loki purred as he rested his chin on top of her head and moved the claw into position above the cat.

Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing or saying anything as after his 5th go, he still hadn’t managed and he was getting frustrated. He let out a growl from deep within his chest as he slid another coin into the machine to try again.

‘If only this dam machine would submit to me like you do.’ He said quietly so only Amy would hear as he tried again.

She didn’t say anything as she blushed, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

He had one try left with that coin, and to both of their surprise, he managed to get the claw around the cat. The couple held their breath as they watched it being hoisted up into the air and then moving along to the opening. Amy let out a squeal of excitement as it dropped down into the hole and Loki reached in to get it.

He handed it to Amy with a big smile.

‘Thank you!’ Amy hugged Loki while laughing. He kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her too.

‘You’re welcome, darling. I told you, I can even get machine’s to submit to me when I want them to.’ He teased.


	12. Chapter 12

When Amy woke up on Monday morning, she didn’t have the normal Monday blues that she normally had after a good weekend. She was really chirpy as she got up out of bed and got herself dressed and ready for college. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about her weekend with Loki. It had been perfect. She still couldn’t believe that she lost her virginity to her teacher as well. It was totally bizarre, but she was definitely riding high on cloud nine that morning.

Her stomach twisted with excitement as she made her way to English class in the afternoon.

When she walked into the classroom, her cheeks instantly went red when she looked at Mr Laufeyson. 

‘Good afternoon.’ He smiled at her as she walked by his desk.

‘Afternoon, Sir.’ She said quietly as she went to her own desk.

Loki loved how she was blushing as soon as she walked into the room. It was caused just from remembering about everything they did on Saturday night. She still couldn’t quite believe it all. 

‘Good afternoon class. I hope you all had a nice weekend, I know I certainly did. But now, let’s get our heads focused and back to work.’ He said as he gazed over the class, his eyes lingering on Amy for a bit longer with a slight grin that tugged at the side of his lips.

Amy was able to concentrate well on her work during the class. Loki didn’t tease or toy with her as he knew her work was important, especially what they had to do today. He simply gave her a wink when she left his classroom, making her blush yet again.

 

That evening, Amy was doing her homework when she got a message through on WhatsApp from Loki.

_**L: Good evening, Pet. How are you?** _

_**A: I’m good, thank you. How’s you?** _

_**L: Very well. What are you up to?** _

_**A: Just finishing up homework. You gave us so much!!!** _

**_L: It will all help in the future. ;-) Text me when you’re finished, I don’t want to disturb you. x_ **

It was half an hour later before Loki heard back from her.

A: _**Finished**_! 

**_L: Send me a picture, I need proof._ **

**_A: There :) Amy attached a picture of the 2 pieces of paper with her work on it._ **

**_L: Good girl. I look forward to marking that_ _tom_ _orrow. What are you planning to do now?_ **

**_A: Away for a soak in the bath._ **

**_L: Mmm, nice. Bubbles?_ **

**_A: Lots of bubbles!_ **

Amy responded with a picture attached as she climbed into said bath. The picture was of her toes sticking out at the end of the tub, the rest of her covered with lots of bubbles.

_**L: You tease. Make sure you don’t drop your phone in the water !!!** _

_**A: I won’t… My chest is out of the water a bit, so it will land on my boobs.** _

Amy was deliberately trying to tease him. After all the teasing he had done to her, it was only fair. Right? 

_**L: Now that is teasing**_. 

**_A: Hehehe. Sorry :P Would you like a picture?_ **

**_L: Now you should know, even by now, that I would not say no to that. x_ **

Amy bit her lower lip as she sat up more in the tub. 

Loki felt his cock twitch with excitement as he saw her send another attachment. He opened it and started to laugh, cheeky girl she was. She had sent a picture of her upper body and face. She had bubbles piled on her head and made a big beard out of them too. She also used some bubbles in a circle shape to hide her breasts. 

L: _**Ok**_ , **_y_ _ **ou** got me good there. Cheeky little thing you_ _are_**.

  
They talked a little more over WhatsApp as Amy enjoyed relaxing in the bath. Then before saying good night to her, he told her to meet her in his office in the morning at 8:15. As neither of them started classes until 9. 

_**L: And remember, Do not be late. xxx**_

 

A flustered and rushing Amy burst in through the main doors of college. There wasn’t many people going around due it being so early still. So she was able to run down the corridor, her bag hanging off of her shoulder, without crashing into anyone. 

It was 8:14 and she knew that even if she was just a minute late, it wouldn’t be good. She had to be on time. 

So her legs carried her as fast as they could down the corridors towards Mr Laufeyson’s office at the other side of the building. But as she reached the stairs, she noticed from her phone in her hand that the time changed to 8:15. She had to get there before it changed again or she would have no chance.

Her heart was racing like mad as she rushed up the two flights of stairs, taking two steps at a time or more if she could. She used the bannister to hoist herself up as she tried to keep up speed. 

To her relief, she was finally on the corridor to his office. She could see the just ahead of her. She was struggling for breath as she bolted down the corridor, her hand reached out, away to open his door when she checked her phone again. Her heart skipped a beat as it changed to 8:16. 

Shit. 

She opened the door and stepped inside of Mr Laufeyson’s office. He was stood on front of his desk, leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest. He smiled when he saw her, but the smile also had a hint of danger in it and that made her stomach flip.

'Hello, Pet. Come in and shut the door behind you.’ He said firmly as he stayed where he was. 

Amy fumbled with her phone and put it into her bag as she put it on the floor. Then she turned around and closed the door. 

'What time is it, darling?’ Loki asked calmly. 

'It’s 8:16, Sir…’ Amy said as she shifted from foot to foot anxiously. 

She knew she was late, and in Mr Laufeyson’s books even a minute late was not good enough. He was a man of punctuality, unless there was a genuine reason for being late, everyone knew that. 

‘And what time were you supposed to be here?’ As he spoke he started to walk over towards her and he reached her in three large strides with his impeccably long legs. 

'8:15… Sir.’ She squeaked as Loki started to stalk around her. 

'And do you have a valid reason as to why you are one minute late?’ Loki asked as he stopped directly behind Amy and leaned in close so his breath danced across her neck, making her shiver.

'No, Sir.’ She said as she shook her head slightly. 

Loki could see her entire body was trembling. But he knew she was also aroused, as he could tell by her breathing. 

'I know you may think that one minute, surely doesn’t make a difference. But one minute late and you miss a bus, a train, flight. One minute late for class, you might miss important information about an exam. You might miss your dinner reservation as it’s been given to someone else. Punctuality is important, Pet. And I am going to have to punish you for being late.’ Loki spoke calmly and slowly, but his voice oozed control and Amy wasn’t sure how she was still standing.

‘I’m sorry, Sir.’ She said quietly as she looked down. 

'Take off your jeans and panties for me.’ He said as he walked back around to stand on front of her. 

She felt her stomach leap as she did as she was told. Her cheeks were bright red as she watched Loki’s eyes rake over her naked lower body. He grinned and reached out to hold her chin between his fingers, rubbing his thumb just below her lower lip as he spoke.

‘Now, I want you to go and sit on the sofa. Back against the back of it and pull your legs up and apart, feet on the sofa.’ He let go of her chin and motioned towards said sofa at the side of his office.

Her entire body was trembling as she walked over and sat down on the leather sofa. She pulled her feet up and kept her legs apart like he had told her to. If she felt shy before, she felt even shyer now as she was in a vulnerable position and completely exposed to Loki’s penetrating gaze. 

'Mmm, you’re wet already, Pet.’ Loki stated as he walked closer to her, eyes drawn to the delightful sight between her thighs. 

He wasn’t wrong. The entire situation had her aroused, hell, she was aroused just being around him. It was impossible not to be. 

She was a little confused when he grabbed his chair and dragged it across the floor and positioned it on front of her. He sat down, legs spread to make room for his large package, which Amy could see was getting excited too through his trousers. 

'Touch yourself for me, little one.’ He leaned forwards a little, his elbow on his knee and his chin resting on his hand as he kept his eyes on Amy’s eyes. 

The look in Amy’s eyes amused him. It was a mixture of uncertainty and arousal. 

Even though she was a tiny bit hesitant, she reached her left hand down and started to tease around her wet cunt. She dragged some of her arousal up over her clit and started to circle it softly. Her touches to herself were shy and hesitant, but Loki knew that wouldn’t last long once she got into it. 

‘Have you ever done this before, Amy? Touched yourself on front of a man before, or anyone?’ Loki asked, his voice husky. 

‘No, Sir.’ She said shakily. 

‘How does it feel to be doing it on front of your teacher? Hmm?’   
Her movements quickened slightly and Loki noticed the hitch in her breathing as she let out a shaky breath. He knew it aroused her when he reminded her about being her teacher. It aroused him to no end as well. It was the idea of power and control, he was an authority figure over her. She looked up to him and they both knew that. Even if it was in more ways than one. 

'Answer me, Pet.’ Loki demanded after a few seconds of silence. 

'It feels… Really good, Sir.’ She managed to say.

Loki smirked, he knew she wasn’t used to speaking dirty, or saying things like that. So he decided to let her off lightly for now.

'Rub your clit harder, in circles.’ He growled as she instantly upped her tempo and her small finger started to rub harder in circles across her sensitive bundle of nerves.

While it wasn’t as good as Loki touching her, it was still more erotic than when she masturbated on her own. The whole idea of Loki telling her how to touch herself nearly sent her over the edge already. The way he was watching her intently too, every movement of her fingers. It sent a tremble down her spine and she knew she was close to coming. 

‘Spread yourself open wider for me, keep circling that clit.’ Loki said as he gritted his teeth, his own arousal was getting strong. But he had to remain calm and in control, he didn’t want to lose himself.

Though it was difficult when Amy used her other hand to open her lips more, showing her luscious pink folds that were glistening wet with her juices. He wanted to dive and feast on her more than ever.   
But, he restrained himself.

'Good girl. Now, use two fingers and rub up and down at either side, firmly.’ His praise sent more arousal through her as she followed his instruction. 

She was soon panting and moaning, very close to coming. 

'Please, Sir. Can I cum?’ She begged as her thighs started trembling.

‘No.’ Loki growled, a sadistic smirk spread across his lips. 

He chuckled at her whimpering. Being told no made her feel worse, she thought. She wasn’t entirely sure why. And she wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold off. 

‘5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Stop all contact, now.’ Loki demanded.

It took a lot of strength and willpower from Amy to stop, but she did with a whine. Her breathing was all over the place and she couldn’t stop whimpering as she looked at Loki. 

He got up and went over to her jeans and knickers that were on the floor. He picked them up and walked back over to her, handing them to her as he smirked.

'Get dressed again, Pet.’ 

She couldn’t quite believe that he was going to make her suffer like that. For a moment she felt pissed off, but then she felt disappointed in herself. As if she had been on time, even though it was just a minute, she wouldn’t have been denied an orgasm. 

But a huff still escaped from her lips as she got up and got dressed. Loki only chuckled at her reaction as he gripped her chin when she was ready.

'No huffing, little one. It doesn’t suit you. You disobeyed me, so this is your punishment. You’re not allowed to cum for the rest of the day, so be a good girl and do as you’re told. Ok?’ He said firmly.

'Yes, Sir.’ Amy nodded in defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

Amy was confused. Really confused.

And it wasn’t confusion over the maths work that sat on front of her on her desk either. It was confusion about her feelings over what happened with Loki that morning.

When she learned that he was going to punish her, she had actually hoped that he would spank her… So when he didn’t, she was disappointed. But she was also disappointed in herself for not being on time. She hated the constant feeling of being turned on and with wet knickers too, it was a big distraction that she didn’t like much at all.

 _Asshole knows exactly what he’s doing._ She thought. It was definitely an effective punishment, one that she didn’t want repeated again in a hurry… Or _ever_.

But the thought of being spanked was still in her mind and she couldn’t shake it for some reason. So she decided to speak to Loki about it later. She wasn’t good with pain, didn’t like it much. But the thought of being across his lap and his hand marking her bum, made her wriggle with excitement.

Part of her was tempted to go to the bathroom and clean herself up more, maybe make herself cum. But she knew that if she did, Loki would find out. He somehow always knew when people were lying. She had seen often enough in his class with other students. A lot of the time the students gave in from his hard and intense stare that he had. He would stare them out and they would soon be giving in with the truth.

It was both frustrating and amazing.

But the more Amy thought about it, the more she didn’t want to disobey him anyway. She loved it when he praised her, _so much_. The thought of him being disappointed or angry with her, made her feel sad.

  
When it was finally time for English later on in the day, she waited until class was over before approaching Mr Laufeyson. She hovered back and took her time packing her bag. Then when the last student left, she made her way down to the front and stood on front of his desk.

‘Your mind is elsewhere, isn’t it, darling?’ Mr Laufeyson purred as he reached over the desk and took her hand into his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

‘Yeah… It is a bit, Sir. I was um, wondering if we could speak about something?’ She asked, nervously.

‘Of course. You know you can speak to me about absolutely anything. Do you want to go to my office just now, or wait until later?’ He asked.

Amy knew that he had another class due in any minute, and she had another class to get to. He knew that too, but he also knew how important it was to be there for her, when she needed him. And to be able to let her speak her mind when she needed to so she wouldn’t let anything stew in her mind.

‘Later will be fine. I was actually wondering if you’d like to come round to mine this evening, I was thinking I could make dinner?’ She suggested.

‘I would love to.’ Loki grinned.

  
Amy wanted to have everything perfect for Loki coming round for dinner. She was cooking steak, homemade chips and some veggies. She was always really good making that dinner, so she was hoping that Loki would enjoy it as much as she did.

She was expecting him at around 6pm. And he was right on time, ringing the buzzer just beforehand. She buzzed him in and a few minutes later he appeared at her door with a bottle of wine and some flowers for her.

‘Hello, darling.’ He grinned and pulled her in for a hug and a kiss, making her heart flutter.

‘These are for you. And I thought we could crack this bottle of wine open too.’ He said as he handed her the bunch of beautiful flowers.

‘Awww. Thank you so much. I love flowers.’ Amy said excitedly as she took the bunch to the kitchen to put them into a vase.

‘Something smells delicious.’ Loki commented when he followed her into the kitchen.

‘It will be ready in about 10 minutes. How do you like your steak?’

‘I _was_ meaning you. But the food smells good too.’ Loki chuckled as he circled his arms around her waist and grinned down at her as she blushed. ‘I like mine medium.’

‘That’s handy. I do too.’ Amy smiled.

Loki reluctantly let Amy go so she could finish making their dinner. She was relieved when she finally put the plates down onto the table and she hadn’t messed it up.

‘Mmm, this is wonderful, Pet. Thank you.’ Loki praised after taking his first few bites.

‘I’m so glad you like it.’ Amy was delighted.

After eating, the two went and sat down on the sofa. Loki patted his thigh and a blushing Amy crawled onto his lap. She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

‘Have you been a good girl for me today and not touched yourself?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy nodded.

‘Good girl. For your first punishment you’ve taken it well. How have you gotten on? Did you still manage to concentrate in classes?’ As Loki spoke he started to run his fingers through her hair.

‘Yeah… Ish. There is something kind of niggling at me. I don’t know, it’s weird.’ Amy started fiddling with her hands.

‘What is it, sweetheart? There’s nothing weird about worries or niggles. You can speak to me, about anything.’ He reassured her.

‘I feel weird. As in, disappointed in myself for being late. I know how punctual you are and like everyone to be. But for some reason, I felt a bit disappointed that… Well, that the punishment wasn’t… Um… A spanking.’

Loki chuckled, his chest rumbled against her ear as he pressed another kiss to the side of her head.

‘Well, at least I know that orgasm denial works well as a punishment for you. Punishments aren’t supposed to be fun, they are supposed to make you not do what you did again. Perhaps we have discovered a new fetish of yours. One that we should most definitely test out.’ Loki grinned as he leaned back to look at her.

Amy looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed and she wasn’t entirely sure how she was supposed to feel.

‘I’m not normally great with pain, Sir. But I do quite like the idea of being spanked for some reason. But I don’t know if it’s just fantasy that I like the idea, or…’ She was cut off from her little ramble as Loki gripped her chin, turned her face towards him and kissed her on the lips.

‘Let’s test out whether it is just fantasy or not. What do you say, Pet?’ Loki grinned over her lips.

Amy didn’t manage to say anything, she just let out a whimper and nodded.

‘Use your words. What do you want me to do to you?’ Loki said firmly as his grip on her chin tightened slightly.

‘Please spank me, Sir.’ She whispered shyly, that was good enough for Loki.

‘With pleasure.’ He purred. ‘Stand up and take off your clothes, little one. I want to _see_ you.’

Amy got up to her feet and shed her clothes. Her heart was racing as she looked at Loki, who was gazing at her intently. The ever growing bulge in his jeans did not go unnoticed by her.

‘Come here, my darling. Over my lap, bottom up and put your hands behind your back.’ He said as he patted his thigh again.

Amy’s stomach was in knots with anticipation as she clambered, not so gracefully, over his lap. She had never felt so vulnerable before as he helped to position her how he wanted over his spread legs. Her head and legs were dangling down at either side of him as her ass was just in the right position for him with her hands behind her back.

She loved feeling her bare skin against his clothes. One of his hands held onto her wrists tightly against the small of her back as the other started to stroke and caress her bum. He could feel her body trembling and twitching under his touch.

‘Do you remember your safe word?’ Loki asked as he squeezed her bum, hard.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She squeaked.

‘What is it?’

‘Safe word.’ Amy confirmed.

‘Good girl.’ Loki purred as he went back to softly stroking across her rear end, smiling as he felt her wriggle excitedly from those two words.

‘I sure do adore how much you love being praised. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you flourish when I praise you in one way or another. I know you like being told that you’re my good girl… But even good girls need a good spanking every now and then.’ He whispered darkly.

Then he suddenly brought his hand down across her backside.

‘NYAAAH!’ She cried out, her body nearly jumping off his lap.

Her reaction made him smirk and he had to hold back a laugh from the noise she made. He didn’t give her a chance to think as he spanked her again. He had thought about whether to be gentle, be he decided against that. Where was the fun in a gentle spanking after all? He loved the feeling of her skin heating up under his hand, turning a wonderful shade of red where his hand print was.

Amy kept whimpering with every blow, she had never felt such pain before. The stinging sensation was strong and her ass felt like it was on fire. Yet, the way his hand striked her made her clit start to tingle. She couldn’t make sense of the pain being pleasurable, but part of her didn’t want him to stop, even if her pain threshold was screaming at her to get him to stop.

After the 8th smack to her well reddened ass, Loki slid his hand between her thighs and cooed as he found her soaking.

Amy started panting as he slid one of his long fingers up and down her slit. He trailed the tip of his finger over her clit and gave it some special attention. She couldn’t stop squirming on his lap as he slowly coaxed her to an orgasm. But, he stopped short on her again like he had made her do to herself that morning.

She let out a whine of disappointment, but it was replaced with a gasp as he quickly removed his hand from between her thighs and spanked her again in quick succession.

By the time Loki was finished battering her ass, he went back to rubbing her clit again. But he didn’t need to do it for long.

‘Please, Sir. Please can I cum? Please.’ She begged as tears rolled down her face. A mixture from the pain and the intense emotions she was feeling.

‘You may.’

Loki’s permission set off a switch inside of Amy’s body as he rubbed across her clit again, helping her to fly over the edge.

It was an intense orgasm, amplified when Loki stopped stimulating her clit and spanked her one more time. The shock and surprise of the pain added to her pleasure and made her body tremble violently on Loki’s lap, he had to hold her wrists tighter and hook his arm on her upper thighs to stop her from falling.

Loki lifted her up with ease and positioned her on his lap so she was sitting up, leaning against his chest. He spread his legs a bit so that her bum wasn’t rubbing against his jeans, as he knew she would be sore.

He cradled the back of her head and held her until she calmed down, which took a little while. Once he heard and felt her breathing even out, he softly tilted her face upwards by hooking his finger beneath her chin.

‘Did you enjoy that?’ He asked with a smile.

‘Thank you, Sir.’ Amy said quietly as she nodded and smiled back at him.

Loki put some soothing lotion onto her bum that he found in her bathroom. Then he took her to bed and they snuggled up together, she was still gathering her thoughts and Loki knew that. So he let her just be content in his arms until she was ready to speak more.

  
‘I feel a bit confused again.’ She said after a while of comfortable silence.

‘Let me help un-confuse you, darling.’ Loki purred as his fingers continued to trail up and down her arm, leaving goosebumps on her skin.

‘I enjoyed it… But at the same time I didn’t. I don’t like pain, but for some reason that kind of… Mixed in? I don’t know. I’m so confused.’ Amy flailed as she hid her face against Loki’s chest and she groaned in annoyance with herself.

‘It’s completely natural to have mixed emotions. It’s something new for you. A new sensation, new emotions. Would you say that would be a punishment if I didn’t make you cum or touch your pussy?’

‘Uhm… I still don’t really think I would class it as a punishment. Which surprises me.’ Amy said honestly as she kept her face against Loki to hide her blushing.

‘If I was harder, or used an implement such as a belt or a paddle. Would you find that as a punishment?’ Loki asked.

Amy’s head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

‘You would use a belt?’ She asked, horrified.

Loki chuckled and stroked her hair.

‘Yes, little one. You seem to enjoy light impact play. But even I know by now that you would not do well with a belt or paddle. It hurts, a lot. But if you’re a good girl, like I know you are, then I don’t think you will have to worry much about the belt.’ Loki grinned and continued playing with strands of her hair.

‘I sure hope not.’ She gulped and put her head back down against his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

During the week, Loki spent the night at Amy’s place twice and she stayed at his once. At the weekend he invited her round from Saturday to Monday, of course she accepted.   
  


‘Are you awake, Pet?’ Loki asked as he planted a soft kiss to her shoulder.

‘Mmm hmm. Morning, Sir.’ She said with a yawn.

‘Did you sleep well?’ He purred as he slid his hand up and down her bare arm, causing goosebumps to rise up on her skin.

‘Really well. Did you?’ She asked as she was about to turn around, but Loki slid an arm under her and wrapped it around her middle, just below her breasts, to stop her moving.

‘I sure did. But there’s just one little problem.’ Loki whispered as he held her still and ran his free hand down over her abdomen.

‘What’s that, Sir?’ She squeaked.

‘I woke up feeling very horny.’ Loki thrust his hips forwards, pressing his arousal between her ass cheeks.

‘Ohh!’ Amy cooed as she felt the big hard member against her.

‘And I get the feeling my little pet may also be horny too. Hmm?’ Loki teased as he massaged lower down, over her mound.

‘Don’t know what you’re on about, Sir…’ Amy said playfully.

‘Oh you do. You can’t lie to me.’ Loki nibbled on the back of her neck as he slid his hand lower and he cupped her. He let out a moan as she was indeed wet, just as he expected.

‘God, you’re soaking.’ He growled as he slid a finger between her folds and sought out her clit.

‘You’re hornier than I am.’ Loki teased as he tickled her side with his hand that was around her.

‘Aaaahaaa.’ Amy burst out laughing and her body automatically tried to move away from him, but Loki followed her every movement.

She ended up on her stomach with Loki on top of her and his hand trapped underneath her, still teasing her clit. His other arm was also trapped between her stomach and the bed, so he kept tickling her. He enjoyed the way she squirmed around as he pinned her down with his body.

He easily inserted two fingers inside of her, and he wiggled them around in tune with his fingers wiggling against her side. She couldn’t stop laughing and moaning at the same time. Her arms flailed about at her sides as she tried to get a grip of something to ground herself, but all she could get was the bed sheets.

Loki chuckled wickedly as he curled his fingers against her g spot and rubbed his thumb across her clit at the same time.

‘Please… Aaaahahahaha. Cum. Please. Aaaaah!’ She tried to beg for permission to cum, as she knew he was about to make her. But she couldn’t get the words out as she was breathless from laughing.

‘You may cum.’ Loki chuckled, taking pity on the poor girl as he forced her into an orgasm.

He felt her gush over his fingers. He could hear them squelching as he kept thrusting his digits into her, pushing her through her orgasm and straight into another one as he stopped tickling her. She tried to close her legs, to stop him as she was over sensitive. But a warning growl and a hard bite to her shoulder had her legs opening wide again for him.

‘Cum for me again, Pet.’ Loki rubbed on her clit in firm circles with his thumb as his fingers pressed harder against her g spot.

‘I can’t!’ Amy cried out as she tried her best not to try and get away from him again, not wanting to get into trouble.

‘Yes, you can. One more for me. Come on.’ Loki coaxed her on as he managed to push her over into another orgasm.

She let out a cry as her entire body shook underneath him. Loki had some mercy on her and stopped after that one. He pulled his hand out from between her thighs and kissed her shoulder softly.

‘Good girl. I knew you could give me another.’ Loki smirked as he saw her smile from the praise and her cheeks blushed.

After giving her a minute to recover, Loki reached down and took hold of his cock. He pressed it against her wet folds and with one push, he slid into her. He let out a grunt and threw his head back. He loved how tight she was around him.

‘Brace yourself. I’m going to flip us over.’ Loki warned her.

But before she could comprehend what he meant, she was rolled over with him. So Loki was lying on his back on the bed with Amy draped over him, on her back. His cock was still sheathed inside of her and she let out a moan at the way the movement caused his cock to stroke deeper inside her.

Even though she was technically on top, she still felt very vulnerable. As she couldn’t get any leverage to do anything or go anywhere. So Loki was still very much in control, and she knew he had planned it that way… But she didn’t mind one bit.

One of his hands slid down to gently tease at her clit again.

‘Do you trust me?’ Loki asked as he stilled all of his movements.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy panted.

‘Put your arms up around my neck and keep them there. You have permission to tug on my hair if you want anything to stop.’ Loki said softly.

Amy was wondering what the hell he was planning to do if she was allowed to tug on his hair.

‘You’re not going to tickle me again are you, Sir?’ She asked shyly as she started to raise her arms up.

‘Ehehehehe. You’ll have to wait and see, won’t you? But what a perfect opportunity for that. All of your weak and sensitives spots all bare and vulnerable to me.’ Loki teased.

Amy whined and closed her eyes as she put her arms straight up around his neck. She had tensed her body up, preparing for what Loki was going to do. But when nothing happened, she opened her eyes and craned her neck back to look at Loki.

He was grinning down at her mischievously with an eyebrow up and he laughed when she looked at him with uncertainty written all over her face.

‘You’re so mean.’ She laughed and wriggled her body to try and get him to get back to fucking her.

Loki laughed again and started to move his hips. The sudden movement had Amy moaning again with delight. But her heart started thumping against her chest and adrenaline raced through her body as Loki’s large hand wrapped around her throat.

She was already feeling vulnerable because of the position that Loki had her in. But having his hand around her throat made her feel _even more_ vulnerable. A little fear ran through her mind and body, as she thought about how easy it would be for him to just choke her to death if he wanted to. He was certainly strong enough and in that position there was nothing she could do.

Oddly, she found the whole idea incredibly erotic and she suddenly had a strong orgasm over Loki’s cock as he gave her neck a squeeze.

‘Ooooh, Pet. Did you just cum without permission?’ Loki asked as he kept slight pressure against her neck, but not enough to stop her breathing.

‘I’m so sorry… Sir.’ She cried as her body trembled and thrashed around on top of him. She tried anchoring her feet on the bed at either side of his thighs, but she couldn’t and her legs just flailed around in her pleasure.

Loki chuckled as he kept circling her clit and moving his hips, fucking her quick and deep. The sloppy sounds of where their bodies connected filled the room and Amy started to space out.

Feeling his balls tightening and the warm tingling feeling that spread throughout his body from his groin, Loki thrust hard into her one last time and stilled his movements inside of her as he came. He felt her body starting to clench around his cock, so he knew she was about to cum again. He tightened his grip around her throat and blocked off her breathing for a few seconds as she came.

Loki let out a loud moan as he filled her up with his seed. He released her throat and she gasped in a huge gulp of air, yet had one of the strongest orgasms she had had so far with Loki. She nearly passed out, but her mind was gone and she knew she wouldn’t even be able to say her name if someone asked her as she couldn’t remember.

Loki eased her off his body as his cock slipped out of her. It was covered in both of their juices and felt heavenly.

He turned Amy around and pulled her into his body. She was still trembling as he pulled the blanket over them both. He cradled her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head.

Amy had went well and truly into subspace. She felt emotionally high as her adrenaline dropped drastically. Her body took an hour to stop trembling. And it was even longer before she was able to speak.

‘How are you, love?’ Loki asked softly as he brushed her hair back from her face.

‘I’m so sorry, Sir.’ She sobbed as she buried her face into his chest. He could feel her tears against his skin.

‘What for?’ He asked as he took hold of her chin and tilted her face upwards.

‘For coming without permission.’ She squeaked.

‘Oh, sweetheart. I’m not angry or upset with that one. There are odd circumstances where coming without permission is _ok_. Neither of us expected you to react like that to being choked. But now we know how well your body does react to it, we will know for future. I wasn’t quite expecting you to enjoy it as much, no, _more_ than I do.’ He smiled and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

‘Really?’

‘Really really. I am delighted. Choking is one of my main kinks, I’m not sure what I would have done if you hated it and safe worded out. I actually thought I may have crossed the line a bit there.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I had no idea I liked that… The idea of it always terrified me before.’ Amy admitted.

‘Yeah? Why didn’t you safe word out as soon as my hand was around your neck?’ Loki asked, curious.

‘Because… I liked the adrenaline feeling it gave me. And how submissive it made me feel. Putting my life in your hands. Literally. When I thought about it and experienced it, it was… Amazing.’ Amy blushed.

‘I love the power it gives me over you. Knowing that I control the very thing that is keeping you alive. Right under my hand.’ Loki purred as he gently placed his hand at the base of her neck and kissed her as he rubbed his thumb at the side of her neck softly.

Amy let out a small squeak against his lips, making him grin. He leaned back a little and looked intently into her eyes.

‘As much as I would love to stay in bed all day, I have something planned for us.’ He smiled.

‘What is it, Sir?’ Amy asked.

‘It’s a surprise.’ Loki grinned and tapped her nose playfully, making her laugh.

  
The surprise ended up being a trip to the new ice rink that had opened up in the city. It had only been open for a few weeks, Loki remembered her mentioning a few days ago how she wanted to go sometime as she had never been ice skating before.

‘This is so exciting.’ Amy said excitedly as the two of them put on their hired skates.

‘So you’ve never been ice skating before?’ Loki asked as he stood up to wait for her to finish tying her laces.

‘Nope. Have you?’

‘I have indeed.’ Loki grinned as he grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet.

‘Ooooh, this is weird.’ Amy said as she wobbled on her feet.

Loki kept a hold of her hand as he helped her to walk to the ice rink. She stopped at the edge and watched as Loki walked onto the ice with ease and waited for her.

‘Trust you to be good at ice skating.’ Amy huffed as she held onto the wall at the side and slowly edged onto the ice.

‘Yes, I have mastered the ice too.’ Loki chuckled as he moved over to help her.

He put his hands onto her hips to help steady her as she shuffled along the edge.

‘Let me help.’ Loki said as he moved to stand on front of her.

He put his hands out for her to take and she did. He skated backwards slowly as he pulled Amy along. She was a bit wobbly and nearly felt herself fall a few times, but Loki kept her steady and standing.

After doing a few laps, she managed to get her balance more. So Loki just held her hand as they skated round. She got better and better with each lap.

‘You’ve got it. You’re a natural.’ Loki said proudly.

He let go of her hand and grinned as she managed to skate, at a decent speed, all the way round the rink on her own.

‘This is so fun! Why have I never been before?’ Amy laughed.

‘I have no idea.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Can we do this regularly?’ Amy asked excitedly.

‘Of course. We can get an annual pass if you want to and make this our Sunday afternoon activity every week.’ Loki suggested.

‘That would be great.’ Amy smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy was doing some studying in the library one day, as she didn’t have any more classes for the day. She had an important essay coming up for her Biology class, a practical test in Chemistry and an end of the booklet test in maths.

So it was safe to say her mind felt like it was exploding as she tried to study for everything.

‘You’ve been in here a long time, darling.’ Loki’s voice right by her ear startled her as she jumped.

‘You made me jump.’ She blushed as he grinned down at her and put his hand onto her shoulder.

‘Sorry, Pet. What are you studying for?’ He asked as he pulled up a seat opposite her and sat down.

The library was empty at that time of day, it was a Friday too. So everyone else had left as soon as their last class finished.

‘Biology, Chemistry and Maths.’ Amy sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

‘Tests coming up?’

‘Yeah. Essay for Biology, test for Maths and a practical test for Chemistry. So I’m hoping I don’t blow up the Chemistry lab.’ Amy joked, making Loki laugh.

‘Well, if I hear a loud explosion then I will know what happened.’ Loki winked at her.

‘Do you not have any more classes today?’

‘Nope. All done now. You’ve been in here since lunch time, haven’t you? I popped in earlier for a book and saw you then.’ Loki said as he folded his arms over his chest.

‘Yeah I have. Since about 11 ish. Sometimes I find it easier to stay focused in here than at home. Although my mind does feel like it’s turned to jelly now.’

‘No wonder if you’re trying to study for so much. Have you had any lunch?’

‘No, I haven’t actually. I’ve been munching on crisps.’ She said sheepishly as her stomach started rumbling. She didn’t realise until now how hungry she actually was.

Loki gave her a disapproving glare as one of his eyebrows shot upwards.

‘You need to eat. Come on, let’s go get food.’ Loki said firmly as he stood up and picked up his bag again.

‘Just another’ Amy trailed off as Loki gave her a _look_ that she knew meant it was not up for discussion.

So she packed her things away and followed Loki out of the library.

To anyone that saw them, it just looked like a teacher and a student walking along the corridor together and discussing College work. Until they reached the teacher’s car park and Loki made sure there was no one around before motioning for her to follow.

‘When are all the tests you’re studying for?’ Loki asked as they got in his jag.

‘The Biology essay has to be handed in by next Friday. The Chemistry test…’ She trailed off for a moment as she was distracted by Loki pulling on his leather gloves. She loved the way the leather slid over his long fingers. She was obsessed and she was sure it was getting worse every time she got in the dam car. ‘… is on Monday and the Maths test is on Wednesday.’ She finished with a blush as she saw Loki smirking at her.

‘Well, at least they’re spread out a bit. So that should help. I would give most of your attention over the weekend to your Chemistry test. But still do some revision for Maths and work on your essay bit by bit… I have an idea, we will come up with a studying plan for you. So that you have enough time for each subject, any homework you have but also to make sure you eat and have some down time.’ Loki said as he pulled out of the car park.

‘You, you’re going to help me?’ Amy asked, a little confused.

‘Of course. Why wouldn’t I? I won’t write your essay for you, obviously. But I will help you come up with a plan and make sure that you stick to it. I get the feeling it will really help you. Punishment if you don’t stick to the plan, and rewards when you do.’ Loki grinned.

‘What kind of rewards?’ Amy asked shyly.

‘You’ll have to wait and see.’ Loki teased as he reached a gloved hand over and he placed it at the back of her neck. She trembled under his touch as he stroked over her skin. The feeling of the leather intensified it and Loki saw her clench her thighs together out of the corner of his eye.

He knew _exactly_ just how to reward her.

  
They got pizza from Papa John’s and Loki took Amy back to his place. It didn’t go unnoticed by her that he took his gloves inside and took them off there instead of leaving them in the car like he normally did.

But she didn’t question him as he ushered her to the living room so they could eat.

‘This is hands down the best pizza you can ever get.’ Amy said as she tucked into some slices.

‘Nooo. Pizza hut is the best.’ Loki said.

‘Nu uh. You can’t beat Papa John’s.’ Amy argued back playfully.

‘We will have to rotate between the two, keep us both happy.’ Loki grinned.

‘Deal.’ Amy laughed.

‘Ooo. Shit. Hoooo. Haaaaa. Fuck! Haaaaah. HOT!’ Loki started panting and waving his hand at his mouth. He had eaten a jalapeno that was extremely hotter than he thought they would be.

His eyes started to water as he kept panting to try and cool down. It was _that_ bad.

Amy burst out laughing as he jumped up to his feet and bolted to the kitchen. She heard the fridge opening and Loki came back into the living room drinking out of the milk carton.

Amy was nearly on her back from laughing so hard.

‘Not funny!’ Loki grumbled as he sat down again, still drinking lots of milk.

But Amy kept laughing and tears were streaming down over her cheeks as Loki started to scrutinise every bit of pizza, picking off the jalapenos.

‘Do you find my pain amusing?’ Loki asked as he gave her a glare.

‘Very!’ Amy laughed.

‘I’ll remember that next time I have you tied up and at mercy.’ He growled in warning, making Amy blush.

After, carefully, finishing off the rest of their pizza, Loki and Amy started working out a study plan for her.

‘Are you sure this is all enough studying time?’ Amy asked, a little unsure.

‘Trust me. You need plenty of rest and time to eat and have fun too. If you over work your brain will just get frazzled. Little and often is the best way.’ He assured her.

Her studying sessions were still two hours long, minimum. But she was used to spending hours upon hours with her nose stuck in books. But she trusted Loki and his ways, so would give it a shot. She knew that most of the time when she was studying for ages, she would trail off and that’s why it took her longer. So she thought having deadlines would probably help.

‘So you have an hour now, while I do some essay marking from this week.’ Loki smiled at her.

‘Ok.’ Amy nodded.

Loki went to his office and started reading through essays as he sat at his desk. Amy had placed herself on the floor not far from him, her books and notes scattered around her for Chemistry.

Every so often, she looked over in his direction and felt her stomach lurch, in the good way. He looked so sexy at his desk, looking over students work. As he was reading his finger was stroking across his lower lip as he was deep in thought.

She still couldn’t believe that they were together. That he wanted her. It was insane.

‘I don’t hear any studying.’ Loki said suddenly, making her jump.

He hadn’t even looked up, how did he know? She quickly averted her eyes back down at the book she was reading. Not bothering to question what he meant by hearing her.

‘Good girl.’

Loki smirked as he saw her squirm a little from the corner of his eye.

Amy was on a roll as she wrote down more notes from memory, all helping for the practical test she had to do. She was feeling pretty good about it and knew with just a little more studying she would do well with it.

‘Time’s up for studying tonight, darling.’ Loki said as he finished up marking the essays.

‘Already?’ Amy asked as she let out a groan and fell backwards on the floor onto her back.

‘Yep. And I have to say, I am very impressed with your English essay.’

‘ _My_ essay?’ Amy asked as she shot back up again and looked over at her teacher and Dom.

‘Yes. I was marking the essays you all did for me this week.’ Loki smiled.

‘Ohhh… I didn’t realise.’

Loki had sprung a surprise essay on all of his students earlier in the week. They had the whole period to finish it. It was safe to say he wasn’t anyone’s favourite teacher that day.

‘I’m not just saying this because you’re mine, but you did get top marks in the entire class.’ Loki said proudly.

‘I… I did?’ Amy blushed.

‘You sure did.’ Loki chuckled and motioned for her to join him with a come hither motion.

Amy jumped up to her feet and rushed to him. She let out a squeak as he pulled her down onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her middle, holding her against him as he showed her the essay.

There was a big A+ written at the top and Amy couldn’t stop smiling with happiness.

‘Should you really be letting me see my marks?’ Amy asked as she looked at Loki, who smirked.

‘I’m the teacher, so I do what I want.’ He winked at her. ‘Exams are different, but this is only an essay.’

‘I’m glad my studying paid off for this at least, especially since you pounced it on us.’ Amy said as she got comfortable on Loki’s lap, her head under his chin as Loki chuckled.

‘Indeed it did. I knew you would manage it no problem. You’re such a bright girl… _My,_ bright girl.’ Loki purred and kissed the top of her head as she squirmed happily.

‘I think you deserve a reward for studying well and also, for doing so well with this essay. Don’t you think?’ Loki grinned as he gave her a squeeze around her middle.

‘Yes! Please, Sir.’ Amy said over enthusiastically.

‘Stand up and strip for me, Pet.’ Loki ordered in that sultry, smooth voice of his.

There was a constant blush on her cheeks as she started to undress. Even though they had been together for a while now, she still felt shy whenever she was naked around him. Even more so because he was still fully dressed in jeans and a blue shirt.

‘Beautiful.’ Loki murmured as he reached out and ran his fingertips up her stomach, between her breasts and then down over one of her hardening nipples.

‘Go and get my gloves for me.’ Loki grinned at her reaction. Her eyes widened and he was sure he heard a tiny little gasp escape from between her lips.

Her heart was hammering against her chest as she rushed through to the front door to get his gloves. Her hands were trembling with excitement and arousal as she picked them up and ran back to him.

Loki couldn’t stop a big grin from spreading over his face as he saw her trembling hands as she handed the leather gloves over to him.

‘Good girl. You sure do have a leather glove kink, don’t you?’ Loki asked as he slid said leather gloves onto his perfect hands.

Amy squeezed her thighs together as she watched. The excitement over something about to happen with him wearing the gloves was nearly too much. But she tried to remain calm and remembered to breathe… Just about anyway.

‘Not speaking?’ Loki asked as he moved his hand up to cup her chin.

‘I… I am, Sir.’ She stuttered.

Loki slid his hand up and he ran his thumb across her trembling lower lip. She could smell the leather and it was making her head swim.

‘Suck.’ Was all that Loki said as he pushed his thumb between her lips.

He watched hungrily as she took his thumb into her mouth and started sucking on the leather. As he felt her tongue swirl around the digit, he felt his jeans get a lot tighter, _very_ quickly. She looked so innocent, yet at the same time so dirty.

The taste and feel of the leather against her tongue felt weird, but the heat between her legs was rapidly rising with every second that passed as she continued to suck on his thumb.

‘You look so good with something in your mouth. But for now, you need your reward.’ He rumbled.

He removed his thumb from between her lips and slid his hand down her body. He stepped in closer to her and put his hands onto her hips. He slowly pushed her backwards until her back hit the nearest wall, one of his hands shot up and held the back of her head so she wouldn’t hit that against the wall too.

‘Put your hands straight up above your head, wrists together.’ He said as he moved back ever so slightly and he started to unbuckle his belt.

Amy’s eyes were stuck on his hands as he slid the belt out through the hoops on his jeans. For a split second she felt her stomach drop, was he going to spank her? But as he reached up to wind the belt around her wrists, she relaxed again. That didn’t go unnoticed by Loki and it made him smirk slightly.

After making sure her wrists were bound together by the leather belt, he hooked her wrists onto a hook that she had no idea was even there. She was so close to being hoisted up on her tiptoes, like the hook had been put there just for her at the right height. Her entire body was stretched out for him.

She looked up in surprise then back down at Loki, who was grinning wickedly.

He teasingly ran his fingertips down from her wrists, all the way down and across her underarms, making her laugh and squirm. He smirked at her reaction and continued downwards, the leathery tips of his fingers made their journey right down her sides.

He tickled over her mound and along her outer lips, making her squeak out and stretch up on her tiptoes as she tried to squirm away from his tickling touch.

Loki chuckled and moved in closer, so his body was just inches away from hers. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him and his cologne filled her senses in the most delightful way. But her mind was snapped back to reality and to one thing only as one of his hands came up to wrap around her neck.

She whimpered and her body melted against his touch. Loki could feel her pressing more against his hand and it made his heart, and cock, soar excitedly.

Leaning in he kissed her on the lips, his thumb stroking up and down at the side of her neck at the same time. She felt her knees tremble, even more when he nudged her thighs with his knee, so she had to spread her legs open further for him.

He pulled away from her mouth as he slid his fingers through her folds. The leather slid easily through her from how wet she was.

‘So wet. Such a dirty girl. Is it the gloves? Or perhaps my hand around your neck, knowing that I could cut off your airway so easily. Maybe it’s a mixture of both?’ Loki whispered as he slid a finger inside of her with ease.

Amy let out a guttural moan as his finger felt thicker than normal because of the glove. Even more when he inserted a second finger. The feeling of the leather sliding and stroking around her inner walls was like something she had never felt before.

His hand around her throat kept her pinned flat against the wall. Every so often he would give a slight squeeze, as if reminding her of her position in the relationship. As he squeezed again, his thumb sought out her clit at the same time that he curled the two fingers inside of her against her g spot.

She started to thrust her body down against him, trying to get his fingers as deep as possible. Wanting everything he could give her. The leather was intoxicating all of her senses.

‘Are you going to cum for me, Pet? All over my gloves.’ Loki growled as he easily coaxed her there.

‘Please can I cum, Sir?’ She cried out, the feeling too much.

‘Cum for me, my girl.’

It was like fireworks was set off inside of her body. She shook violently against him as he kept his hand moving with her body as she writhed around. He didn’t let up as he kept thrusting his fingers deep into her. She tried moving upwards, on her tiptoes to get away from the stimulation, but Loki didn’t allow it as his thumb kept sliding across her throbbing clit.

‘Don’t try and get away, Pet.’ He growled in warning as he tightened his grip around her throat for a few seconds, causing her mind to go a little fuzzy.

Her body sagged down as she gave in to his demanding tone and within a few more minutes, he had her forced through into another mind blowing orgasm. He took his time and slowed down his motions, his thumb circled lazily over her clit, riding out the last waves of her orgasm.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He whispered and kissed her open mouth, his tongue flicked against hers teasingly as he pulled his fingers out from her warmth.

She let out a whine of disappointment at the loss of fingers.

‘Look at my glove. Such a messy girl you are.’ Loki teased as he lifted his hand up so she could see how wet she had made his glove. It glistened as he ran his fingers together. She couldn’t quite believe her body was capable of causing that much mess.

‘Do you still like my leather gloves? Hmm?’ Loki asked as he released her neck and slid his hand up to mingle through her hair, softly massaging her scalp.

‘Even more so, Sir.’ Amy panted.

‘Excellent.’ Loki grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!’

Loki nearly fell off the chair in the kitchen as he heard the blood curdling scream from upstairs that had made him jump.

He quickly ran upstairs, wondering what the hell was going on to make his girl scream so loudly in obvious fear. He had no idea what to expect as he rushed into the bedroom. But there was no one there.

‘Amy?’ He called out in distress, then he noticed the en-suite door was closed but the light was on.

‘Amy, sweetheart. What’s happened? Let me in. Are you ok?’ He was frantic with worry as he tried the door but it was locked, so he knocked on the door.

‘There’s a HUGE spider on the wall by the window.’ She cried from the other side of the door.

Loki looked over and right enough, there was a rather large spider just chilling out on the wall.

‘I’ll sort it, love. Hand me out some toilet roll.’ He said as he waited for the door to open, his heart calming down now he knew she wasn’t hurt.

The door did open, but just enough so that Amy could throw a roll of toilet roll at him. Then it closed and he heard her locking the door again.

He took some toilet roll and walked over to the spider. He grabbed it in the paper and made sure it was trapped as he walked back over to the bathroom door.

‘Can you let me in so I can flush it please, sweetheart?’ He asked softly.

There was big hesitation but then he heard the door unlock. He opened it and went inside.

‘PLEASE DON’T THROW IT AT ME OR PRETEND TO!’ She cried hysterically as she darted across the bathroom and into the shower, closing the glass door behind her and keeping her hand on it to keep it closed.

Loki frowned as he walked over to the toilet and chucked the paper, with the spider in it, down.

‘Why would I do that?’ He asked, concerned.

‘My… My dad would do that all the time. Even if he didn’t throw it at me, he would always pretend to.’ She said shakily.

Loki could see she was genuinely terrified. It made his heart hurt to see her so scared. And he felt angry towards her dad for being so cruel.

‘It’s squished in the paper. Would you like to come over and flush? That way you can see it’s definitely gone. I would never lie to you, love. Or pretend to throw it at you. That’s just mean.’ Loki said honestly as he put his hand out towards her.

She hesitated again, but then slowly slid the door open and took his large, warm hand. He led her over to the toilet and she peered down it. Right enough she could see a bit of the squashed insect in the water.

She quickly reached out and flushed it. As soon as it was gone, she sighed in relief.

‘Flush again, to be sure.’ Loki said with a smile as he put his hand to the small of her back.

Amy nodded and flushed again. Then she hugged into Loki and buried her face into his bare chest.

‘Thank you.’ She squeaked quietly.

‘You’re welcome. I promise I will never lie to you about getting rid of spiders. I’d be the same if it was a moth.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back in soothing circles.

The doorbell ringing dragged them both from their sweet moment and Loki grumbled in annoyance.

‘Are you ok?’ He checked with her.

‘Yeah. Thank you, Sir.’ Amy nodded.

‘Are you sure?’ Loki asked as he held her chin between his fingers.

‘Sure, sure. My Prince saved me from the big bad beast.’ Amy smiled.

‘That’s my girl.’ Loki smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Then he reluctantly grabbed a t shirt and pulled it on as he made his way downstairs to answer the door.

He was startled to see that it was a fellow teacher from the College.

‘Oh, hi Samantha. How can I help?’ Loki asked, surprised to see the History teacher on his door step.

‘Hi, Loki. You left this in the library. I thought it might be important and I was passing by so thought I would drop it in.’ She said as she handed him one of his booklets.

‘Ah, thank you. I wondered where I had left that.’ He smiled and tried to wrap things up quickly.

‘You’re welcome. As I said, I was in the area anyway.’ She said as she just barged inside past him without even being offered to come in.

‘That’s still very kind of you to bring it round, from the library.’ Loki said loudly so that he knew Amy would hear him.  
  


Amy froze upstairs as she did indeed hear Loki speaking a bit louder. She knew from what he said that it meant someone from the College was there.

‘Shit.’ She whispered to herself as she crept back into the en-suite and quietly closed the door and locked it, just to be on the safe side.

  
‘I could murder a cup of tea. You know I went shopping to find a dress for the teacher’s night out next Friday, but I could not find a decent one. I couldn’t decide on what colour to wear. Spent hours searching and.’ She was cut off by Loki as he put his hand onto her back and guided her back towards the front door.

‘Yes, we can have a nice catch up then. I’m looking forward to it. But I have a lot of essays to mark just now, then my cupboards need filled so I have to go shopping.’ Loki lied.

‘Oh… Ok… Oh, do you have a lady friend over?’ Samantha asked as she noticed an obvious woman’s jacket hanging up on the coat hanger.

‘Yep.’ Loki said with a cheesy smile.

‘Ah. Sorry for interrupting. I’ll see you at work on Monday.’ She said and Loki quickly ushered her out the door.

‘Thanks again for dropping that round.’ He said before shutting the door and locking it.

He leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. Then he opened his eyes to see Amy creeping down the stairs.

‘Is the coast clear?’ She asked quietly.

‘Yes, clear as anything.’ Loki smirked.

‘Was that Miss Page?’ Amy asked as she stepped down the last of the stairs.

‘Yes, it was. She’s so annoying. Just barged her way in thinking she could get some of my amazing tea.’ Loki rolled his eyes as he stalked over to Amy and circled his arms around her.

‘That was close.’ Amy said as she put her arms up around his neck.

‘Yes, too close. But you know what?’ He whispered as he leaned down closer to her.

‘What?’ Amy asked, her stomach tightening from the way he was looking at her.

‘Nearly getting caught has riled me right up.’ He whispered huskily against her ear, making her shiver.

‘Well, Sir… Shouldn’t we do something about that?’ Amy said innocently as she fluttered her eyelashes up at him.

‘Ohh, we should indeed.’ He growled and reached down to grab her thighs and hiked her up against him.

She wrapped her legs around him and grinded against his hard bulge hidden in his jeans. She was only wearing a nightgown so she could feel him against her. Loki was pleasantly surprised when he reached his hand up her gown to find her without knickers and already wet for him.

He took her against the nearest wall, fucking her hard against it until they both cried out in their pleasure together like deranged animals. Amy’s neck was covered in bites by time Loki carried her upstairs to the bathroom.

As they shared a bath together, Loki licked and sucked over the bite marks. Loving how beautiful she looked with the marks on her by his teeth. It made his cock rock hard again, so he took her again in the bath.

He positioned her over his cock and held onto her hips as he eased her down, her body sheathed his cock perfectly. He moved her as he wanted, bouncing her up and down. His own hips rocked upwards to meet with each thrust, getting deep inside of her.

After sharing another orgasm together, they took their time cleaning each other’s body. Loki spent extra time with her breasts and between her legs, riling her up again. He could feel her gently rocking against his thigh as she straddled over him, washing his chest.

‘Is someone getting horny again, hmm?’ Loki teased.

‘It’s your fault, Sir.’ Amy said as she bit her lip.

Loki slid his hand up her back and into her hair, he took a fistful of it and yanked her head back, showing her neck off. He leaned into her and sucked against her skin. His lips worked their way along her neck, down over her collarbone and chest, then he finished by drawing a nipple into his mouth.

Amy couldn’t stop panting and gasping as he sucked on each of her nipples in turn. She was grinding hard against his thigh, trying to get some sort of friction against her clit.

‘What is your biggest fantasy?’ Loki asked before taking her left nipple into his mouth again to drive her crazy.

‘Well… Everything that’s already happened, Sir.’ Amy whimpered.

‘Hands behind your back, Pet. I love to see you being helpless voluntary.’ Loki growled as he moved across to tease her right nipple.

Amy’s grinding became quicker and more urgent as she put her hands behind her back. She loved obeying him. Especially when there was praise involved. And with Loki, there was always lots of praise.

‘Good girl.’ He growled over her breast, sending vibrations through her.

‘Please, Sir can I cum?’ She pleaded, water splashing around them from her erratic movements.

‘Tell me your biggest fantasy first.’ Loki said firmly, squeezing her hips in his fingers and causing Amy to let out a whimper.

‘I… I keep fantasising about… About being taken in your office, roughly. Being punished for being naughty in class. But, me struggling, in a way…’ Amy blushed as she desperately tried to hold off on her orgasm.

‘Oh really? You like the idea of being chastised in class, on front of everyone… Then being taken to my office, the door getting locked. My gloved hand heating up your ass for being naughty. Then taking you over my desk as you constantly struggle to get away, so I have to overpower you and manhandle you.’ Loki’s voice alone nearly had her disobeying him and coming without permission.

‘PLLEASEEE CAN I CUM, SIR?’ She cried out in desperation as her hips kept moving of their own accord against his muscular thigh.

‘You may.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

  
After eventually getting washed properly, dried and dressed, the two decided to watch a film as they cuddled up together on the sofa.

‘Can I ask something?’ Amy asked after the film ended.

‘Of course, fire away.’

‘I kept meaning to ask. How do you know what to do for choking? I mean, I know it can kill someone for obvious reasons. But when you do it, it’s like, I don’t know. You don’t make it feel like I’m going to die. Like you see in the movies, they panic and sputter like crazy. When you do it to me, it’s a bit of adrenaline fear, but more pleasure heightening than anything and light headed-ness… I don’t even know if that makes sense.’ Amy rambled.

‘I know what you mean, and I know what you’re asking, Pet.’ Loki chuckled and kissed the side of her head.

‘If I wanted to kill you, I would do this.’ Loki placed the side of his fingers against the front of her throat and he pressed hard for a second before stopping.

Amy gasped at the feeling, it felt horrible and definitely wasn’t something she liked as she put her hand to her neck in surprise. It left a weird, horrible feeling in her throat like a frog was there and she had to cough.

‘That’s because pressing against your windpipe is painful and could kill you. I could kill you with the way I do choke you, if I held on for long enough. But you see, here…’ Loki trailed a finger down the side of her throat at either side. ‘At both sides, there is something called the carotid artery. Choking you in the safe way by putting pressure on that artery, just stops oxygen from getting to your brain for as long as I hold it. If held long enough, you would pass out. The feeling of light headed-ness fuels your pleasure. That’s why you experience much stronger orgasms when I choke you.’ Loki kept stroking the side of her neck as he explained it to her.

‘Wow. I didn’t realise that… I never even thought about different parts of the neck before.’ Amy blushed.

‘Well, it’s a good job you’re not submitting yourself to an amateur.’ Loki winked at her.

  
Loki chuckled as he came back from the bathroom not long after to find Amy experimenting with the choking thing. She was pressing her hand against the front of her neck, making herself cough. Then pressed at the sides, realising the difference.

Loki pulled Amy onto his lap as he sat down again. 

‘You’re so adorable.’ He grinned and kissed her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the weekend and the following week, Amy studied hard but under Loki’s schedule and it seemed to help a lot. Because she passed her Chemistry test with ease. She also did well with her Maths test. Loki was super proud of her and made sure she received _plenty_ of rewards. 

He was impressed that she had also finished her Biology essay by Wednesday. He read it over but said nothing about whether he thought she would pass or not, as being a teacher he couldn’t really do that. But he did give her multiple orgasms that night, so she had a feeling that she did well with it too.

They spoke about her fantasy in great length. Loki promised her they would carry it out soon. He wanted to wait until this week was over so that she could concentrate on all the tests that she had. 

When Friday evening rolled round, both Loki and Amy were getting ready for a night out. Unfortunately it wasn’t with each other. As Loki was going to the pub with the other teachers. He couldn’t say no and was sucked into it. 

Amy was having a pub crawl night with her friends from College, Jamie, Daniella, Jackie and some others that she was acquainted with, through her friends. One of them was Danny, who was in her English class and she knew Loki loathed that boy. He was an idiot and Amy was always surprised that he actually had friends, as he was a pain in the ass most of the time.

  
Loki met up with the other teachers at the local pub, the red dog. The head teacher, Marion Kerr, had picked the place. She was known as the dragon lady to all the students, as she was terrifying. Even some of the teachers were a bit scared of her. 

‘Sooo, Loki. Who’s your mystery girlfriend?’ Samantha asked him on front of everyone. 

He blushed a little and rolled his eyes. Some of the other female teachers there look a bit disappointed to hear he had a girl. 

‘She’s from the other side of the city, you wouldn’t know her.’ Loki said smoothly as he had a drink. 

‘We need more than that! What does she do? Is it serious?’ Samantha pushed.

‘Yes it is very serious. She’s a vet.’ Loki half lied. She wasn’t a vet _yet_ , but he knew she would be.

‘How did you meet her? If she lives at the other side of the city?’ One of the other male teachers, Bob Anderson asked. 

‘I have a cat, he needed emergency treatment and my vets here were closed. So I took him over to the other veterinary centre. That’s where I met her.’ Loki lied smoothly.

He was grilled with more questions, but he managed to lie his way through them all, while also trying to be partly truthful where possible.

  
Amy and her friends all started off in one of the local pubs, they had the route all planned out. They were going to have 3 or 4 drinks at each pub until they landed at their favourite one, the red dog, where they would spend the rest of the night. 

But they didn’t know that that was where the teachers were also having their night out. 

  
‘Isn’t that some of the pupils from College?’ Samantha asked as a group walked in, already drunk.

Loki’s head shot up and he had to hold in a smile as he saw Amy. She was indeed drunk. Her and Jamie were helping each other in and giggling away with their friends. 

‘That idiot, Danny is here too.’ One of the teachers said. 

‘Is that the troublemaker you’re always going on about?’ Another teacher asked.

‘He just thinks he’s the big man.’ Loki stepped in with as he tried not to stare at Amy. 

‘That’s Amy Shaw with them too. She’s in my Physics class. Now, she I would definitely take home and fuck. I bet she’s tight.’ The Physics teacher laughed.

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at him. His fists balled up at the side of him. The other teachers gave him disapproving glares too.

‘You’re her teacher. And she’s a young woman, have some respect.’ Loki hissed at him. Though he wanted to punch him in the face. 

‘I was only saying.’ The teacher shrugged and put his hands up in defence. 

Loki hated the way he was speaking about his girl. It angered him to no end. Knowing that he was one of her teachers as well, he didn’t like the thought of her ever being alone with him.

  
‘Shiiiiiit. It’s some of the teachers!’ Danny said as he spotted them in the corner. 

Amy felt her stomach leap as she looked over and locked eyes with Loki. He gave her a smirk as he saw her blushing. She felt like she suddenly sobered up rather quickly.

‘Ayyyyy, what’s up Mrs Kerr?’ Danny shouted loudly as he stumbled over towards them.

‘Danny! NO!’ Amy and Jamie said at the same time as they tried to grab him. 

‘What a pleasant surprise.’ Danny said as Mrs Kerr folded her arms over.

Amy cringed as she watched Danny strut around their table to drape an arm over the head teacher’s shoulder. The rest of the group rolled their eyes and the students were just shaking their heads in disbelief. 

‘I wish I could say the same.’ Mrs Kerr drawled. 

‘Danny, don’t you think you should get back to your table and stop trying to flirt with your head teacher?’ Loki said slyly. 

Danny looked repulsed for a minute as his arm shot away from Mrs Kerr. 

‘I wasn’t trying to… I was just’ 

‘Danny, stop being an ass and come back. Mr Laufeyson is right, you’re acting like an idiotic flirt.’ Daniella said as she stormed over, grabbed Danny’s wrist and dragged him away from the teachers. 

‘Stop making such a fool of us all.’ She hissed at Danny as she sat him down at the table again.

‘I wasn’t flirting with her! Yuck!’ Danny complained. 

‘Sure looked like it to me.’ Amy sniggered. 

Amy went up to the bar to get in a round of shots. Loki had went up to get another drink at the same time and he stood right next to her in the crowded bar. 

Amy could smell his cologne and _him._ It made her senses go all fuzzy and she just desperately wanted to jump into his arms. Being drunk wasn’t helping either. 

‘Having a good night?’ Loki asked casually, making sure to keep his head forward so the others wouldn’t see they were talking.

‘Of course! Are you?’ Amy said over enthusiastically. 

‘I am now that you’re here.’ He grinned and Amy saw it out of the corner of her eye. 

‘Come onnnn, Amy. What’s taking so long?’ Danny asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her, his chin on her shoulder.

‘There’s a lot of people here, if you hadn’t noticed.’ Amy said as she tried to shrug him off. 

‘Ugh, come on.’ Danny groaned in annoyance as he pressed his body up against Amy and she could feel him right against her.

‘Personal space, dude.’ She said as she elbowed him in the stomach. 

But Danny didn’t move away. Loki turned around and glared at him. Making him jump slightly.

‘Oh, hey, Mr Laufeyson.’ He said nervously.

Most of the guys felt intimidated around Mr Laufeyson. Even Danny was starting to behave in his class, well, better in comparison to his other classes.

‘Here’s a little tip for getting in the good books with the ladies. Respect what they tell you, don’t be an ass. If a lady tells you to back off, you do it.’ Loki said firmly to him as he glared right into his eyes.

‘Of course, Sir.’ Danny said shakily as he looked at Amy with a smile and scurried back to the table with his tail between his legs.

Amy giggled to herself as she looked up at Loki.

‘Thanks.’ She said quietly. 

‘If he touches you again, you have my permission to kick him in the balls.’ Loki winked at her as he left the bar.

Amy felt the heat between her legs raging now. It was the way that Loki could assert his dominance over anyone he wanted to. She was sure that he loved the effect he had over people. 

‘I think Mr Laufeyson has a thing for you.’ Jamie said as Amy joined them again.

‘What do you mean?’ Amy asked innocently.

‘He keeps looking at you like he wants to eat you alive. Which I don’t think would be a bad thing.’ Jamie winked at her, making her laugh.

‘I certainly wouldn’t complain.’ Amy shrugged as she downed her shot.

  
It wasn’t long before Amy felt the alcohol go to her head again. She wanted nothing more than to go over to Loki and pounce on him. He looked so hot in his leather trousers, black shoes and dark green shirt. He had rolled his sleeves up so his forearms were on show. He kept looking over at her and giving her cheeky winks and smirks. 

Thought it didn’t go unnoticed by Amy that one of the female teachers, Samantha, was flirting with Loki. Though she clearly knew he was taken, she didn’t seem to care now that she was drunk.

Loki kept pushing her away from him, but she wasn’t giving in very easily. A hand kept landing on his forearm or shoulder, she was leaning in and whispering to him, obvious flirting. Amy couldn’t take it any longer. 

She got up with her glass of coke and vodka. She stumbled across the pub, pretending she was just going to the bathroom that was at the other side of the teachers table. As she reached Loki and Samantha, she faked a slip and spilt the drink all down Samantha’s front. 

‘Ohhh god. I’m so so sorry, Miss.’ Amy said in mock surprise as she put her hand over her mouth.

Loki couldn’t stop from being a little amused as he looked at Amy with an eyebrow up. He was slightly surprised that she did something like that. 

‘No harm done… I was just, um, going home anyway. It’s late.’ She said as she grabbed her bag and ran out of the pub in embarrassment as the front of her dress was totally soaked, making it a little see through. 

The Physics teacher wolf whistled at her as she ran out. Loki rolled his eyes at him. He was starting to wish he never agreed to join them all. The only other teachers he actually liked was Mr Geoffrey, the Maths teacher and Mrs Hall, the Biology teacher. 

‘Don’t worry, Amy, love. She was getting on my nerves anyway.’ Mrs Hall assured Amy, who attempted to look as sorry as possible.

Amy nodded and rushed on to the bathroom. She mentally high fived herself for doing that. She never thought herself as a jealous kind of person, but seeing the way she kept flirting with Loki really made her angry. 

She had just finished washing her hands when she turned around and let out a screech of surprise. Loki was in the girl’s toilets, his hands on his hips as he looked at Amy intently. 

‘L… Loki. What are you doing in here?’ She squeaked. 

‘To find you.’ He grinned and started to stalk towards her. 

Amy was unsure what his reaction was going to be for what she did to Samantha. 

‘You’ve been a naughty little girl.’ Loki purred as he backed her up against the wall, his hands trapped her there by pressing against the wall at either side of her head. 

‘I… Don’t know what you’re on about.’ Amy said as she fluttered her eyelashes innocently up at him.

Loki chuckled and brought one of his hands up to hold her face. He gave her cheeks a little squeeze before leaning in to kiss her roughly on the lips. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and sought out dominance. 

Amy moaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed the distance between their bodies and his bulge pressed against her. 

‘Was my little girl getting jealous? Hmm?’ Loki asked over her lips as they stopped for air. 

‘Yes.’ Amy said boldly as she bit her lower lip. 

‘I should punish you for that. Spilling a drink, on purpose, over a teacher. Naughty naughty.’ Loki teased as he slid his hand down from her cheeks to wrap around her neck. 

Amy felt a rush of arousal pool against her knickers. She wasn’t sure why she loved his hand on her neck so much, it was something she had never wanted to even try before meeting Loki. 

‘I think I need to be spanked, Sir.’ She said half shyly as she gave him a puppy dog look with her eyes. 

‘I think you do too.’ Loki growled, his tone full of promise as he leaned in to kiss her again. His other hand slid down and around to her backside where he gave her a squeeze. 

She squeaked against his mouth as her body jerked forward into him. Loki smirked against her lips before pulling away again. 

‘Meet me outside in 15 minutes. Hail a taxi, I’ll head out now to get one and wait up the road. When I see you come out, I’ll have the driver drive down. Ok?’ Loki said as he let go of her neck and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy nodded excitedly.

She sorted her dress out as it had become a little ruffled up. But as Loki was about to turn around, they heard the door closing to the toilets. 

‘Shit.’ Loki hissed.

‘Did someone see us?’ Amy asked, her stomach dropping.

‘I don’t know… Even if they saw me, maybe they didn’t see you. I hope.’ Loki said as he rubbed Amy’s back to soothe her. ‘Chances are very slim that it was someone we know. It was probably someone else. Try not to worry, love.’ Loki kissed the top of her head and Amy nodded. 

  
Loki _was_ a little worried, but he didn’t want Amy to know it. As he knew there was no point on worrying over something until they knew what it was they were worried about. Chances are it was someone that didn’t know either of them. On the other hand, it might have been someone in Amy’s group. Which wouldn’t be as bad as one of the teachers finding out. He just had to hope it wasn’t one of them.

‘I’m going to call it a night. Thank you all for a wonderful evening.’ Loki said as he put on his leather jacket. 

None of them seemed to be acting any differently, so he was sure it wasn’t any of the teachers. Much to his relief. 

When he went outside to get a taxi, he saw one of Amy’s friends outside for a smoke. It was Daniella. 

‘Hey, Mr Laufeyson.’ She said as she walked over, stomping out the cigarette. 

‘Daniella. Good evening?’ Loki asked. 

‘Really good. One thing though, I know you’re seeing Amy. I saw you both in the toilets. Now, I’m not one to judge. She has seemed happier lately, so I’m glad I now know why. But I want you to know, teacher or not, if you hurt her I will find you and I _will_ cut your dick off.’ Daniella said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

‘I give you my word, I would never hurt her. She means a lot to me.’ Loki said honestly.

‘Well… That better be true. Don’t mess her around.’ Daniella said before disappearing back inside. 

Loki wasn’t sure whether to be offended or amused. He was glad that her friends were looking out for her. At least now he knew who had caught them in the toilets. He was going to have to be more careful in the future, that had been a close one.

  
It wasn’t a bad hangover that Amy had the following morning, it was the _worst_ hangover ever. She had passed out in the taxi home and Loki carried her inside instead of waking her up. So she woke up in Loki’s bed, a little startled but happy when Loki had wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

Loki took pity on her too and made her breakfast in bed, as well as giving her some painkillers to help with her headache. 

‘I’m sorry.’ Amy said quietly as Loki was holding her close and stroking through her hair.

‘What for?’ Loki asked, confused.

‘For passing out last night. And being so drunk.’ Amy blushed. 

‘No need to apologise for that. You were having a good night.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Do… Do you think it was a teacher who saw us in the toilets?’ 

‘Nope. It was Daniella.’ 

‘What? Seriously? How do you know?’ Amy asked as she craned her neck round to look at Loki.

‘She told me, well threatened me, that if I every hurt you she would cut my dick off.’ Loki grinned.

‘Ughhh. Sorry. She’s a bit protective like that.’ Amy groaned and hid her face in against his chest.

‘It was amusing. It’s nice that you’ve got a friend looking out for you like that.’ 

‘Yeah, I guess.’ 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Amy suddenly draped herself over Loki’s lap. She wriggled round onto her stomach and slid herself across him. 

‘What are you doing?’ Loki asked, amused.

‘I was bad last night, Sir…’ Amy said playfully as she wiggled her bum. 

‘Ohhh yes. You were indeed.’ Loki growled as he brought his hand down instantly onto her bum.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The two delve into some roleplay, consensual non con! But the safe word is still in use if Amy needed it.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Mr Laufeyson was going around the class, taking in homework he had given everyone the day before. He reached Amy and put his hand out expectantly, but Amy didn’t move.

‘Amy, your homework please.’

‘I don’t have it.’ Amy said as she kept her eyes on her desk.

‘Why not?’ Mr Laufeyson asked firmly, frowning.

‘Because I didn’t do it.’ Amy said bravely, though her stomach was twisting with nerves.

‘And why did you not do your homework?’ Loki asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Because… I just didn’t.’ She shrugged.

‘Well you can stay behind after class and tell me exactly why you didn’t do your homework.’ Loki growled as he carried on with collecting everyone else’s homework.

A few other students that were within ear shot of Amy looked at her with surprise. As it was out of character for her. But she just carried on with her work and ignored them.

Later in the class she had been in a day dream, about Loki of course, when suddenly she was torn from that day dream.

‘Amy!’ Mr Laufeyson shouted, causing the entire class to jump. Especially Amy, who nearly fell off her chair from the surprise.

Her face turned white from being shouted at and her heart was pounding as she looked up and saw him glaring daggers at her. But she was sure she also saw a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

For the duration of the class she concentrated on her work and then afterwards when the bell rang, she waited behind to see her teacher.

‘Do you want to tell me why you’ve not done your homework, and also why you were day dreaming in my class?’ Mr Laufeyson asked in a firm tone as Amy walked up to his desk.

Amy didn’t answer, she just shrugged her shoulders instead.

‘My office. Five minutes.’ He growled at her.

  
Amy was already in Mr Laufeyson’s office and waiting for him to join her. Her stomach was twisting with nerves and excitement. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.

She jumped slightly as the door behind her opened and closed as Mr Laufeyson stepped inside. She turned to look at him and watched as he walked around to stand behind his desk. Her eyes didn’t fail to notice he was wearing his leather gloves.

‘Do you want to tell me why you never did your homework, Amy?’ He asked sternly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘I… I just couldn’t be bothered.’ Amy shrugged.

But the intense stare from her teacher had her quaking in her shoes. Disobeying him was a lot more difficult than she thought it would be.

‘Disobeying me and not doing homework is punishable. Did you know that?’

‘Don’t care.’ Amy shrugged again.

Mr Laufeyson could see her trembling slightly as he glared at her. He smirked and slowly walked around his desk to stand on front of her. He towered over her small frame and in that moment she felt very intimidated and part of her wanted to flee.

‘I think it’s about time that I make you care.’ Mr Laufeyson said in warning as he started to unbuckle his belt.

Amy turned and bolted to the door. She tried to open but cried out as it was locked. She looked over her shoulder to see him grinning wickedly as he slid the leather belt out from the hoops on his trousers.

‘Bend over the desk, girl.’ He snarled and stepped to the side, motioning to his desk.

‘N… No.’ Amy stuttered as she stayed where she was.

Every fibre of her being was screaming at her to obey. But she wanted to continue the game and keep disobeying. No matter how difficult it was for her.

‘I will count to 3. If you’re not at my desk, then I  _will_ make you.’

‘1.’ Amy didn’t budge, but she did take a step backwards.

‘2.’ Her back hit the door.

‘3.’ Mr Laufeyson had just finished counting when he lunged for her.

Amy let out a screech of surprise as he grabbed her and pulled her over to his desk.

He reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her cry out from the pain and her hands flew up around his arm to try and get him to let go. He stepped behind her and folded her body over his desk with ease, making her let go of his arm and she placed her hands down on the desk to steady herself.

Mr Laufeyson kept a hand in her hair as he held her there in position. Using his free hand he bunched her skirt up around her waist and tore her knickers clean off, causing Amy to wince from the sound of the fabric being torn.

‘Naughty girls have to get punished.’ He whispered as he gave her ass a squeeze.

Amy kept wriggling around to try and get away, but Mr Laufeyson simply tightened his grip. Her scalp felt like it was on fire, the pain near unbearable. Though she could feel the coolness of his leather gloves against her skin, giving her very slight relief from the pain as it cooled her skin down.

She felt her stomach drop as she saw his hand pick the leather belt up off the desk and so she began a renewed effort of struggling. But Mr Laufeyson was too strong and easily kept her immobilised over his desk.

Keeping one hand fisted in her hair, he stood up and held the belt in his other hand, readying it for the first smack. Amy tried to brace herself, but no amount of preparation could have prepared her body for the pain that shot through her as the leather belt bit into her skin. She nearly screamed the place down as he belted her ass again and again.

He had reduced her to a whinging, sobbing mess. Her ass was a beautiful shade of red, he could easily see the marks from the belt. He almost felt bad for hurting her so much,  _almost_ , as he dipped his hand down and found her aroused as his glove glistened with her arousal.

‘I think you enjoyed that punishment too much, girl. I will have to teach you another lesson.’

Mr Laufeyson released her hair, so Amy attempted to make another escape. But he was too quick and pinned her down again over his desk. He kept a hand firmly on her lower back as he positioned himself behind her, avoiding her legs as they kicked out from beneath her.

‘Please don’t do this, Sir.’ Amy begged.

‘You have no choice in the matter, little girl. You were naughty in my class. I will not put up with disobedience.’ Mr Laufeyson said huskily against her ear as he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back.

She tried to move them and push up from the desk, but she couldn’t budge. Mr Laufeyson used his belt to tie her wrists together at the small of her back. He slid her a little further up the desk, so her feet were dangling off of it, making her unable to move at all. Her stomach started to hurt from being pressed down against the desk, but she had no other option.

She attempted to flail her legs around again, Mr Laufeyson simply forced them apart and stepped between them. She let out a cry as he took his cock out and pushed it straight into her.

‘Ooooh, darling. I think your body wants this more than you are letting on. Were you naughty on purpose, hmm? I think you enjoyed that spanking.’ He purred as he started to pound into her roughly.

With every thrust she was forced further and further up the desk. Mr Laufeyson had to stop every so often to pull her back down towards him so he could have easy and deep access to her body.

He leaned down over her back so she could feel the weight of him over her. But as she started trying to wriggle away again, he bit down hard on the back of her neck, making her yelp.

‘I can feel your body reacting to this. I’m starting to think you were naughty just to get my attentions.’ Her English teacher said teasingly as he bit down on her earlobe.

He fucked her merciless over the desk, heating her ass up with some more smacks by his gloved hand every so often, causing her to screech out with each one. He was surprised with how many times Amy came over his cock, making it near impossible for him to keep his composure for too long.

Eventually it became too much for him, and with a loud grunt he exploded inside of her.

As soon as he pulled out of Amy, they broke character.

‘Are you alright, Pet?’ Loki asked as he helped Amy up to her feet and embraced her.

‘That… That was… Wow.’ Amy said between deep breaths as she hugged into his chest.

‘Did I hurt you?’ Loki leaned back slightly and cradled the back of her head as he looked at her.

‘Yeah… But I liked it.’ Amy giggled and blushed, hiding her face in against him again.

‘Were you tempted to call out your safe word at any point?’ Loki asked as he started to softly stroke her hair.

‘Not really, no. I knew I was safe with you. But there was a bit of anxiousness there. Feeling you over power me… You’re so strong,  _much_  stronger than I realised.’ Amy admitted.

‘Does that scare you, little one?’ Loki grinned.

‘In a sexy way.’ Amy giggled.

‘Do you like the thought that I could easily man handle you however I want, that you couldn’t fight me off if I decided I was having you, In any way I wanted…?’ Loki said teasingly as his voice dropped.

Amy felt her stomach twist with excitement.

‘Yeah.’ Amy nodded and bit her lip.

Loki chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The kiss started to heat up when there was a knock on the door, making the couple freeze and their eyes widened.

‘Hide under the desk, quick.’ Loki whispered to her.

Amy didn’t need to be told twice as she grabbed her ruined knickers and darted for his desk. Luckily it only had one opened side for Loki’s chair, so she wouldn’t be visible to anyone from the door side.

Loki zipped his trousers back up and sorted his clothes and composure out before going to the door and unlocking it. He looked round to make sure Amy was hidden, then he opened the door.

‘Ah, Samantha. How can I help?’ He faked on a smile.

Amy felt her blood boiling when she heard it was her.

‘I saw your light on and didn’t realise there was still someone here. I thought I was the only one to stay back late. I just thought you could use some company?’ She said as she attempted to enter his office, but Loki stayed put in the middle of the doorway, blocking her from getting in.

‘Thank you, but no thanks. I am just marking some essays and I do much better in peace. That’s why I decided to stay here late and lock up. To keep myself focused before the long weekend.’ Loki lied smoothly.

‘Oh… Well, how would you like to get a few drinks when you’re done? To unwind for the weekend? We didn’t get to speak much last week after that stupid student spilling her drink all down me.’ Samantha laughed.

Loki felt his blood boil and his hands balled up into fists, but he kept calm on the outside.

‘She is not stupid. She’s a very smart and intelligent student. One of the best in my classes, actually.’ Loki said through gritted teeth, but Samantha didn’t notice.

‘Well, maybe. But she was very clumsy. My dress was ruined and I had only worn it the once.’

‘Perhaps wearing something you didn’t want to get ruined, on a night out, was not your best choice.’ Loki said sharply.

‘Perhaps, yes. Anyway, would you like to go for those drinks?’ Samantha smiled and put her hand onto Loki’s arm.

‘No. Thank you. I am spending the weekend with my girl.’ Loki said as he stepped backwards, causing her hand to fall back down to her side.

‘Right… Not even time for a quick one?’

‘No. I am picking her up as soon as I leave here. We have a fun weekend planned.’ Loki grinned cockily as Samantha’s face dropped.

‘Oh. Well, maybe the two of you would like to come out for drinks one night?’

‘Nah. She will be too busy tied up to my bed, screaming my name over and over for the weekend. You know how it is.’ Loki said casually as he folded his arms over his chest and shrugged.

Samantha went wide eyed and blushed. She didn’t know what to say, for once.

‘Right… Um… Have a good weekend.’ She said as she rushed away.

Loki chuckled as he closed the door and locked it again. Amy came out from underneath the desk, blushing and her mouth was wide open.

‘You didn’t just say that… Did you?’

‘I sure did. I lied enough to her, so thought I would tell her a little bit of truth.’ Loki winked at Amy before swooping in and taking her into his arms again.

‘Maybe we should be more careful. That’s the second time we’ve nearly been caught out.’ Amy said anxiously.

‘You took the words right out of my mouth, darling.’ Loki agreed.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki hadn’t been lying when he said he planned to have his girl tied up to his bed all weekend.

It was Saturday afternoon and after already having sex a dozen times that day already, Loki had Amy tied to his bed for the fifth time since Thursday night. Amy was certainly not complaining.

But this time, Loki was in the mood to play and tease. So he did something with her that she hadn’t experienced before. He took out a hitachi wand and Amy’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw him with it.

‘Is that what I think it is, Sir?’ She whimpered.

‘This little thing? Why yes, it is.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

He hadn’t allowed her to cum since Friday morning. He had taken her to the edge so many times since then, only to ease off and wait for her body to calm down before doing anything else to her. She was a wreck with the desperate need to cum.

‘Since you’ve been so desperate to cum, I am going to allow you to cum as much as you can. In fact, I may even set a goal once we get started.’ Loki chuckled as he flipped the wand in his hand and moved closer to the bed.

Amy wiggled excitedly in her restraints. She was spread eagle and completely naked. Loki was just half dressed. He was wearing leather trousers, but no shirt. Which was  _very_ distracting for Amy as she tried to keep her eyes on the hitachi in his hand.

Loki positioned himself at the bottom of the bed between her open legs. He grinned wickedly up at her and gave her a wink before pressing the hitachi up against her. He made sure it was directly against her clit before turning it on, low at first.

Amy let out a whine as her body pushed down against it, taking in the vibrations with glee. They weren’t too intense, yet, so it felt nice against her little bundle of nerves.

‘Are you going to cum for me now?’ Loki purred as he turned the vibrations up a notch.

‘Yes! Please, Sir!’ Amy cried out as she felt her body being rushed to the edge.

‘I suppose you have earned it.’ Loki chuckled and gave her permission to cum.

As Amy was about to cum, he turned the hitachi off instantly.

‘Noooooooooooooooooo!’ Amy cried out as her body went limp, her orgasm just teetering right on the edge.

Loki laughed wickedly and leaned down over her body, his breath danced across her lips as he spoke.

‘Aww. What’s wrong? Did you not manage to cum?’ He said teasingly as he ran his free hand down her side, making her body tingle from his touch.

‘Please, Sir. Please let me cum.’ Amy was nearly crying she was in such a desperate need to cum.

‘I did let you cum, little one. I didn’t  _stop_  you.’ Loki grinned and kissed the tip of her nose.

‘Please  _make_  me cum, Sir.’ Amy whined. She thought asking for exactly what she wanted might work.

‘Very well. Since you asked so nicely.’ Loki sat up again and turned the hitachi on.

It vibrated to life against her clit again. Loki kept it pressed firmly against her, this time he wasn’t going to stop, taking pity on the poor girl. But he still had a plan up his sleeve.

He felt his trousers tighten almost painfully as he pushed her over into her orgasm. Her body would have bucked right off the bed if she hadn’t been restrained down. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she was moaning loudly which soon turned into a big garble.

Loki kept the wand pressed against her. Thanks to the restraints he didn’t have to work much to keep it where he wanted, as the rope didn’t allow her too much wiggle room.

Amy couldn’t get her mind to concentrate enough to beg him to stop. Not that she was entirely sure whether she wanted it to stop or not.

‘One more time for me, little one. You can do it.’ Loki urged her on and whether she wanted to or not, he forced her into another orgasm.

She went completely limp on the bed when Loki turned off the vibrating machine. He untied her limbs and lay down next to her, rubbing her wrists to help get the feeling back properly.

‘That’s my good girl. So beautiful.’ Loki said softly as he smoothed her hair back from her sweaty forehead and planted a kiss there.

Amy tried to speak, but it was all garbled.

‘Hush, love. Rest. We can speak soon.’ Loki soothed her as he stroked her hair and held her close to his body.

She loved the warmth that radiated off of his chest. The comfort from his hand sliding though her hair. The way he spoke to her softly, his voice making her feel fuzzy still. She could listen to him forever, even just listening to him reading the yellow pages would be good enough for her.

They lay together for half an hour, then Amy was able to speak and think properly again.

‘You’re such a meanie.’ She said quietly and playfully hit his chest.

‘You love it really.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Yeah…’ Amy blushed and laughed. She hid her face in against his neck.

  
Later in the day, they had both showered and were getting ready to go out for dinner and then to the cinema. Loki was sat on the edge of the bed, doing up his shirt buttons.

Amy came out of the bathroom and jumped onto the bed behind him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and tried to wrestle him backwards to the bed. Loki laughed and allowed her to pull him backwards. But when she moved round to straddle over him, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over with ease.

He pinned her down to the bed underneath him and grinned wickedly at her flushed face.

‘That’s not fair that you’re so strong.’ Amy half whined and half giggled.

‘Oh  _it is_  so much fun. For me, anyway.’ He winked at her and leaned down to close the distance between them both so he could kiss her on the lips.

‘What if we see someone we know. One of the teachers or other students.’ Amy said nervously as she reached up to put her arms around his neck.

‘I’ve already thought of that, darling. That’s why we are going across town to the other cinema. I’ve booked us into a hotel there too, so we can have a few drinks afterwards and not worry about a long journey back.’ Loki smiled.

‘Really?’ Amy said excitedly.

‘Really really.’ Loki chuckled.

So Loki drove them to the other side of town in his jag. As usual Amy couldn’t take her eyes off his gloved hands. He kept reaching over and touching her neck or arm as much as possible, making her squirm on the seat.

‘Have you ever had sex in the car before?’ Amy asked shyly when they pulled up to the car park of the hotel.

‘No, I haven’t actually. Perhaps we should christen it.’ Loki smirked.

Amy felt her stomach flip as he leaned over and slid his hand to the back of her head as he kissed her hungrily. After fumbling about for a minute, Loki pulled Amy over to straddle over him as he pushed the seat back as far as it could go to give them a bit more space.

Amy had to keep her head down so she wouldn’t knock it against the roof. Loki made short work of releasing his cock from his jeans and pushing her dress up, knickers out of the way and touching her folds. She was already wet for him so he didn’t spend long teasing her, thinking she had had enough teasing to last her a while… Well, maybe a few days anyway.

Loki held onto her hips as he positioned her down on his cock. They both let out a moan as they fit together perfectly. He slid one hand up her back and he took a hold of her hair, tugging slightly to get her to tilt her head back, giving him access to her neck so he could suck and nibble against her skin.

Loki wasn’t sure why he hadn’t thought about having her in his jag before. It was turning him on like something crazy as they both moved together the best they could. With the position they were in, Loki could get really deep inside of her.

She continued to grind down on him as he marked her neck.

When Loki started thrusting up into her as Amy was still moving, she lost her mind from feeling him so deep inside her. She came with a cry and collapsed against him. Loki wrapped his arms around her tightly and continued to thrust hard into her as she started to garble incoherent noise.

‘You feel so good, little one. And you’re all  _mine_.’ Loki grunted as he spilled his seed into her, throwing her into another orgasm.

‘Oh god.’ Amy cried out as she tried to catch her breath, putting her head to the base of his neck.

‘That I am.’ Loki grinned cockily, making Amy giggle.

‘Well, we can tick that off our bucket list. We will need to think of where to christen next.’ Loki purred and slid his hand up her back, underneath her dress.

‘I’m sure we could think of a whole list of places.’ Amy giggled.

‘I’m sure we could indeed.’ Loki grinned as he trailed his fingers across her back softly, making her melt even more into him.

  
They went for dinner at a nice restaurant and then to the cinema afterwards. They got a large popcorn and large drink to share.

Loki was in a playful mood before the film started, he held the popcorn out of reach from Amy, making her work for it. The way she eventually got him to stop stretching, was she reached her hand down to his crotch and gave his cock a squeeze. That made him gasp out in surprise and jump, he nearly dropped the popcorn.

Amy grabbed the popcorn and cooed in triumph as she sat back in her chair to eat it.

‘Hah!’ She giggled.

‘That was cheeky.’ Loki growled lowly to her as he put his large hand onto her thigh and gave her a squeeze.

‘You were hogging all the popcorn!’ Amy laughed.

Loki put his arm around the back of Amy’s chair and when she wasn’t looking he reached down her other side and grabbed a handful of the popcorn. But Amy noticed and started laughing as she shook her head.

When the film started the two calmed down and shared their popcorn and drink nicely. Loki kept his hand on her, either on her thigh or at the back of her neck or holding hands. Amy really liked having that sort of physical contact with him.

After the film, they went to the pub down the right for a few drinks. Even though they were at the other side of the city, they still scanned over the place before relaxing, to make sure there wasn’t anyone they recognised there.

‘Do you have any plans for Christmas?’ Loki asked, a bit out of the blue as it was only the end of October.

‘No, I don’t. My sister is spending it with her boyfriend. My parents can’t afford to fly me out this year. I’m not too fussed anyway, I will probably find some volunteer work at a veterinary centre or something with animals.’ Amy shrugged as she downed a shot that Loki got them. ‘Do you?’ She asked.

‘I don’t either. And I have to admit, I am rather glad you said you don’t… As I was thinking, how would you like to spend the holidays with me?’ Loki asked, his eyes turning puppy like.

‘Really? You want to spend Christmas, with me?’ Amy asked, shocked. Her stomach flipped with excitement and warmth.

‘Of course I do. I want to spend all my time with you that I can. Not just Christmas, I thought we could also spend New Year’s together too. If you think you could cope with me for two whole weeks.’ Loki winked at her with a grin.

‘Hmmm. I guess I could cope. It might be difficult, but I’m sure I would manage.’ Amy teased, making Loki chuckle.

‘Well, how would you like to go away for the two weeks? I have a friend who owns a holiday cottage on the Isle of Skye. It’s a very remote, beautiful place. No wifi or signal at the cottage. But it’s not being used over the holidays, so he said that I can use it. If you want?’ Loki asked.

‘Wow. Seriously? That sounds amazing.’ Amy said happily.

‘We can get a tree, decorate it. Lots of decorations up. Sometimes it snows there over Christmas too.’ Loki smiled and started to stroke her arm in circles.

‘Is there a fireplace?’ Amy was really excited now, the thought of going away to a cottage in the middle of nowhere with Loki for Christmas sounded perfect.

‘Of course. We could get some marshmallows and a large blanket. Snuggle up in the warmth. Take some movies to watch. Board games… And of course plenty of toys, restraints…’ Loki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively to her, making her giggle and blush.

‘That all sounds amazing. Are you sure, though? It’s a bit of a drive and.’ She was cut off by Loki kissing her firmly on the lips, making her smile.

‘I am sure. I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.’ Loki smiled.

Amy wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t really think that Loki would be interested in her in a more romantic way than just the BDSM relationship they were in. That was something that had worried her beforehand, that she would get attached and fall in love, but he wouldn’t feel the same way back. But she was starting to think that perhaps he did see her more than just a submissive fuck buddy type of thing. It wasn’t something they had talked about much.

But she was definitely looking forward to their holiday time together. Being away completely from the city, they wouldn’t have to worry at all about people recognising them.

They both couldn’t wait for Christmas to come round.


	20. Chapter 20

The following week was busy for both Amy and Loki. There was the end of term exams coming up before the Christmas holidays, so students were studying hard and teachers were working just as hard to help them along.

One weekend, Amy had spent time round at Loki’s again. They had been speaking about trying anal, it was something that Amy had wanted to try for a while, but she was _really_ nervous about it.

‘You don’t need to use your safe word for this. If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will stop. Ok?’ Loki said softly as he rubbed her abdomen in soft circles to try and soothe her. 

Amy nodded nervously. She was lying on her back, her legs upwards with her ankles in some stirrup type of restraint that Loki had set up to make things easier. He had a small anal plug that he was going to start out with, after using his fingers first. 

‘I need you to use your words, Pet.’ Loki urged her on softly. 

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy said shakily.

‘Good girl. Now, try and relax your muscles for me.’ He cooed gently as he leaned down and let his breath dance across her exposed sex. 

It didn’t take long for Loki to get her to relax more. He used his skilful silver tongue and his fingers to bring her to orgasm a few times, until she was nice and aroused, incredibly wet and writhing on the bed, moaning. 

Loki kept suckling on her clit as he lubed up his fingers. She had enough of her own arousal leaking out that he could have used, but he wanted it to be as easy as possible for her first time. 

Amy let out a squeak and her body tensed up when she felt one of Loki’s fingers stroke over her tight hole. So Loki sucked harder on her clit and waited until she had calmed down again, then he started to tease and insert his finger vey slightly inside her. 

Loki could feel how tight she was around his finger. But he waited until she relaxed again, then pushed further in. His ears perked up as he heard her let out a loud gasp and an ‘ooo’ which surprised him. 

That surprised Amy too. While it felt a little uncomfortable, she found the sensation incredibly arousing. So when Loki pushed his finger even further inside, she started to wriggle around, enjoying the feeling. 

‘How do you feel, Pet?’ Loki asked as he stopped licking her clit and looked up at her face. Though he knew exactly how she was feeling from the way her body was reacting. 

Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed. Her chest was heaving and he could see her forehead was all sweaty. 

‘Weird… But good, Sir.’ She said quietly, making Loki chuckle.

‘That’s _very_ good to hear.’ He purred and went back to sucking and licking on her clit. 

He continued to prepare her with his finger, slowly adding a second to the mix too. Amy felt like she was in heaven from the feeling, the attention on her clit helped a lot too. 

It wasn’t long before Loki was able to slip the anal plug into her. She had let out a squeak of delight as Loki wiggled it a little to get it into the right place. He smirked at her reaction and continued to eat her out. He made lots of noises, slurping and moaning as he feasted on her. He brought her to multiple orgasms again with ease. 

That gave her a feeling of being full in both ways. It was strange having something inside of her ass, but she decided that she liked it. A lot.

  
‘I’m very proud of you.’ Loki beamed with happiness as he held Amy in his arms. 

She had very strong orgasms with the plug inside of her. She was a bit disappointed when Loki had taken it out, leaving her feeling a little bit empty. But the disappointment didn’t last for long as he fucked her good and hard, causing her to lose her mind again.

‘I can’t believe I liked it. I wasn’t really sure what to expect.’ Amy admitted as she ran her fingers across Loki’s bare chest. 

‘There is still so much for us to explore together, Pet.’ Loki whispered, his fingers trailing up and down her back.

‘Will you… Will you fuck me like that sometime?’ She asked shyly.

‘Would you like me to?’ Loki grinned.

‘Yeah. I think so.’ She blushed and hid her face into his chest, making him chuckle. 

‘Well then, yes I will. But I want to use the anal plug a few more times first. I am desperate to fuck you with that in too, give you a nice extra, double full feeling.’ Loki said seductively as his hand reached right down her back and he gave her bum a playful pat, making her squeak.

He lightly trailed his fingers across her bum, before gliding them back up her spine. She giggled and writhed slightly beside him as his fingers went up to caress at the back of her neck. 

‘You’re going to make me melt someday, Sir.’ 

‘As long as you melt on me, that will be fine.’ Loki chuckled. 

They were disturbed when the doorbell rang. They had ordered Indian takeaway for dinner. 

Loki kissed the top of Amy’s head and left her in bed while he chucked on some trousers and went to get the food. 

Amy got out of bed and found one of Loki’s shirts. So she slid that on and buttoned some of the buttons up and then she slipped on her knickers.

She found Loki in the kitchen taking the tubs out of the bag. Amy walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging into him. 

‘I hope you’re hungry, darling. Lots of food here.’ Loki chuckled as he turned around in her arms and looked down at her. 

‘You should know me by now that I’m always hungry.’ Amy grinned up at him. 

‘Is that my shirt?’ Loki asked, an eyebrow rising up as he circled his arms around her. 

‘Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.’ Amy shrugged playfully. 

‘Well, do you normally wear men’s shirts?’ Loki chuckled and hoisted her up onto the counter and moved between her legs that wrapped around him.

‘If they smell nice.’ 

‘Do I smell nice?’ Loki asked as he leaned in close.

‘Nah. You smell pretty bad. You should really shower more often.’ Amy said teasingly.

‘Cheeky!’ Loki growled and pressed his lips to hers as he slid his hands under the shirt and tickled across her sides, making her laugh against his lips as she tried to wriggle away.

‘Ok, ok! You smell really good.’ Amy said in surrender between laughing as she leaned back. 

‘That’s better. Now, let’s get this food sorted.’ Loki chuckled.

Amy looked down at all the trays of food that Loki had laid out. He wasn’t lying when he said there was a lot of food. She reached out to get a bit of pakora, but she got a swat to the hand by Loki. 

‘Patience, Pet.’ He chuckled.   
  


After eating dinner the two went straight back to bed for some more fun. When Amy went back to college on Monday morning it was like a bit of a rest for her body. She ached all over but in the most delightful way. She had lost count how many times Loki had taken her over the course of the weekend. 

When the alarm had went off that morning they were both exhausted and groaning as they got out of bed. Amy hadn’t wanted breakfast as she wasn’t hungry, but Loki had gave her a firm look and a stern talking to about how important breakfast was. So she had no other choice but to have something to eat, unless she wanted a bruised ass to be added to her aches and pains.  
  


Amy had just gotten herself seated in her Animal Care class when Loki walked in, nearly causing her to fall off her seat. 

‘Good morning. I am going to be taking you today, as Mr Henry is off sick.’ Loki said as he looked over the class, his gaze lingering longer on Amy who was sat at the front.

She could feel her heart speeding up as it always did when she was near him. But seeing him unexpectedly was a delightful change. What made it even more exciting was that they were going on a trip down to the local stables to learn about looking after horses hooves with a local farrier. It was taking up both periods of animal care and also into lunch. Amy knew spending that much time with Loki, but unable to touch him, or be touched, was going to be like torture. 

A few of the other students let out a cheer at Loki’s words. But Loki didn’t say anything. Though he did know Mr Henry was a boring teacher, everyone said it. 

‘So, everyone grab your lunch and let’s go.’ Loki said as he clasped his hands together and smiled at the class. 

He was happy to be taking that class. He knew it was Amy’s favorite, because it was all about animals and that was obviously what she wanted to be doing. But also because it got him out of the college for a while. And there were only 10 pupils in that class. As it wasn’t overly popular with many students, but that meant they all behaved well because they all genuinely wanted to learn about animal care.

Amy flung her bag over her shoulder and stood up with the rest of the students. Loki was by the door and holding it open for everyone. He gave Amy an extra-large smile as she walked by with a blush. 

‘Well, this is a nice surprise.’ Daniella whispered to Amy and nudged her playfully.

‘Shut up, you.’ Amy laughed and nudged her back.

There was a mini bus waiting for them outside. 

‘Can we ride upfront please, Sir?’ Two students begged Loki as the others started to pile into the bus. 

‘Go on then.’ Loki chuckled, pleasing the two students as they jumped in next to the bus driver.

Daniella and Amy were the last two to get on. There was only 3 seats left in the middle, a two seater together and single one opposite. Daniella sat on the single one and winked at her friend knowingly. As that meant the only spare seat for the teacher would be next to Amy. 

Amy wasn’t sure whether she wanted to thank her or punch her. It was going to be torture enough being in his presence, never mind sat right next to him.

When Loki sat down next to Amy he gave her a sly wink. Their thighs pressed together and Amy could feel her entire body on fire. She was glad the journey was only going to be 20 minutes. 

‘Are you looking forward to the farrier demonstration?’ Loki asked her casually. 

‘Yeah I am. It should be good.’ Amy answered with a smile, but she couldn’t keep eye contact with him, as thoughts about everything they did over the weekend kept filling her mind.

They made some more small talk on the journey. Loki made sure to speak to some of the other students around him too. 

‘I’m so glad it’s you that’s joining us today, Mr Laufeyson. You’re much more fun and nicer than Mr Henry!’ One of the students, Will, said as he looked round in his chair.

He wasn’t wrong. Loki was strict as a teacher, but he was also the kindest and did try and add fun into his lessons when possible. All the students knew he was a good mix. But Amy of course knew that better than any of them. 

‘Why thank you. I’ll be sure _not_ to tell Mr Henry that.’ Loki chuckled. 

When they arrived at the stables there was a groom ready to meet them. Loki stayed at the back of the group while the demonstration with the farrier was going on, he didn’t want to ruin Amy’s concentration in any way, so he watched from afar. 

He did notice that she was the only one who was taking down notes during the demo. She asked the most questions as well. It warmed his heart to watch her so intrigued and genuinely keen to learn. 

After the demonstrations were all finished, everyone got offered to groom some of the horses and Amy was so happy to be spending time around horses again. 

‘We could go riding together this weekend if you want?’ Loki suggested quietly as he went over to see her with a bay mare she brushing.

‘Really? That would be great.’ Amy smiled. ‘It’s been so long since I last rode.’ 

‘We can get a half hour lesson in the school first, then go for a hack. I know a wonderful yard, we can borrow a few horses and just go the two of us. Take a picnic too.’ Loki suggested.

‘Sounds perfect.’

  
But that weekend plan of riding wasn’t quite as perfect as the two had hoped it would be. The ride went great to start with, they had a quick half hour lesson with one of Loki’s friends who was an instructor. Then they went out for a hack together. But as they were on their way back after a nice picnic lunch, they were nearing the stables when suddenly Amy’s horse bolted as there was a gunshot in a nearby farm that spooked the horse.

Amy fell off as the horse went round a corner too quickly, luckily the horse stopped dead when she fell. But Amy landed on her wrist and agonising pain shot through her. Loki had caught up easily on his horse, he was so worried when he saw Amy on the ground, holding her arm. 

Much to Loki’s distress, she got back on the horse to ride back. Saying she didn’t want to not get back on, as she didn’t want to be scared to ride in the future. She told him her wrist was fine, but he wasn’t so sure.

They had rushed back to the stables and it didn’t go unnoticed by Loki that she couldn’t use her left arm. 

Some of the grooms took the horses to untack so that Loki could rush Amy into his car after getting a cold compress for her wrist, which was starting to swell.

‘I’m taking you to the hospital.’ Loki said as he turned on the car.

‘No, I’ll be fine. I’m sure it’s just… Sprained.’ Amy whined. Though she wasn’t so sure as it was really really sore. 

‘It’s not up for argument, Amy. We are going to the hospital. It’s better to get it checked out than not.’ Loki said firmly.

Luckily the hospital wasn’t too far away. But they had to wait for nearly two hours before they would finally see her. Loki had kept his arm around her the entire time they waited, as he could tell she was nervous being at the hospital. 

She had to get an x-ray and it turned out that she _had_ broken her wrist. She got her wrist bandaged up and a sling too. The doctor said it would take a few months to heal. So she had to rest it as much as possible for the bone to heal. If it didn’t heal properly, then she would have to have an operation to align it. 

‘Ugh. It had to be my left hand.’ Amy groaned when they got back into Loki’s jag.

‘Don’t worry. We can practice tomorrow writing with your right hand. You’ll be fine.’ Loki assured her as he reached his hand out and put it on the back of her neck, knowing that would calm and comfort her. 

‘How are we going to do bondage now?’ Amy asked sadly. 

Loki laughed, startling Amy slightly.

‘What? It’s not funny.’ She pouted.

‘I’m sorry, darling. It’s just, you’ve broken your wrist and the second thing that you worry about is that I won’t be able to restrain you.’ He chuckled.

‘It’s true though.’ Amy said quietly.

‘I know. We will have to ease up on what we do for a while. We can’t risk you having to get it operated on. But don’t worry, there are still plenty of things we can do. But for the first few weeks, we are definitely staying calm. Let’s get it better before the holidays.’ Loki told her, and Amy knew that wasn’t up for discussion.


	21. Chapter 21

It took Amy a while to get used to writing with her right hand. Loki helped her as much as he could. She told all of her teachers and they were all understanding, telling her it wouldn’t affect any of her marks just because her hand writing wasn’t as good as it normally was.

Loki was even more dominating than ever, but not in the way that Amy wanted most. He was concerned about her wrist and was with her most of the time, helping her with everything possible so she didn’t have to use her wrist. Amy secretly really liked how firm he was being with her, but she would never admit that to him.

‘You’re such a bossy boots lately, Sir.’ Amy said half-jokingly as he had just chastised her for attempting to cook dinner, but she was caught in the act as Loki came back early. 

‘Well, someone has to be. Or you’d be getting an operation by now.’ Loki said as he circled his arms around her. 

Amy just grumbled as she hugged into him, making Loki chuckle in amusement. 

‘Time for some studying, you have your end of year English test tomorrow along with your maths test.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of her head. 

‘Yeah. I’m pretty nervous actually.’ Amy admitted.

‘Why? You’ve been doing wonderful in class. I’m sure you don’t even _need_ to study. And _I know_ that you’ve been doing just as well in Maths too.’ Loki assured her.

‘I guess. But it’s still a reflection of the entire years’ work so far.’ Amy whined. 

‘And you will do just fine. Even with a busted wrist.’ Loki said as he tilted her chin upwards so he could kiss her lips. 

The kiss very quickly heated up and Loki lifted her up, her legs wrapping around him like a monkey as he carried her through to the bedroom. He placed her down carefully onto the bed and started kissing down her neck.

‘What about dinner?’ Amy asked as she suddenly remembered about what she had been doing. 

‘ _You_ are dinner.’ Loki growled in response as he started to bite and suck on her skin as he moved downwards on her body. 

Amy let out a moan as she draped her hands up above her. Since breaking her wrist, he had told her during sex to always just keep her hands up and out of the way. So they wouldn’t risk damaging her wrist even more. The sex had been much calmer too, as they didn’t want to risk anything at all with being rough. The two missed being able to really let loose and experiment. 

Loki grinned up at her as he pulled her jeans and knickers off. He moved between her legs and gave her a wink before diving in to his feast. 

  
After having proper dinner, Loki watched over Amy as she studied for her test. Then an idea popped into his head. 

‘What is your plan?’ Amy asked cautiously as Loki positioned her over his lap.

He made sure her wrist was out of the way and that it wouldn’t be damaged. He tugged her knickers down and massaged his hand over her ass. 

‘I am going to ask you questions, you only have to answer them. If you get them right, I will give you a reward. If you get them wrong, you will be punished.’ Loki grinned. 

‘Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?’ Amy whined helplessly, making Loki laugh.

‘There is no escaping from me now, Pet.’ He purred and continued to massage her bum. 

‘I could outrun you.’ Amy said cheekily. 

‘Oh you think so, huh? You have seen my long limbs, there would be no outrunning me.’ Loki purred. 

Amy said nothing else but grumbled, making Loki laugh.

Loki started asking her Maths questions. When she got one right, he slid his hand down between her thighs and started to lightly stroke over her clit. She was soon writhing on his lap and moaning. She got the first 5 correct, so he continued stroking her. But she soon lost concentration as she didn’t answer him. 

So Loki removed his hand from between her thighs and slapped her backside, making her yelp. 

‘Answer me, girl.’ He said firmly. 

Amy let out a whine as she answered the question when he repeated it. 

‘Good girl.’ He praised and slid his hand back down between her thighs. 

His fingers were skilful as they moved across her clit. He kept her there on the same level of pleasure, not pushing her over, yet not letting her wind down either. Amy never wanted him to stop, it felt heavenly. 

Amy only received another two smacks for getting a question wrong and not answering again. But Loki was really impressed with how she managed to concentrate and get them mostly correct, even while he was teasing her clit.

‘Well I must say I am very impressed.’ Loki purred as he started to stroke her in a more firm manner, picking up his pace. 

Amy grabbed onto Loki’s leg with her good hand as he pushed her over the edge. He had to hold onto her as she came, so that she didn’t fall off his lap. He loved the way her body trembled and the wonderful flush that spread over her chest and cheeks as she cried out his name. 

‘Oh god… That was… That was one way to study.’ Amy said breathlessly as Loki helped to ease her up so she was sitting on his lap.

Loki ran a hand through her hair and held her close to him as he kissed her forehead. 

‘I had a feeling you would enjoy that one.’ He chuckled. 

‘Pity you can’t teach me lessons like that in class.’ Amy giggled.

‘I could. But I get the feeling some of the other students may be a bit jealous.’ Loki winked at her playfully. 

  
The following day Amy had her tests. She was feeling unusually calm about them. Though she knew that the exams at the end of term were the ones she had to worry about. But Loki’s reassuring words in the morning before they left helped keep her at ease. 

Also the promise of some leather glove fun at the end of the day kept her mind from being too worried and she was more excited than anything. 

She had her Maths test first, which she thought went well. As she didn’t struggle with it too much. Then she had her English test after lunch. Loki had given her shoulder a sneaky squeeze for reassurance when he handed out her papers. 

Loki kept quiet and just watched over the class as they did their work. His heart was swelling with pride as he watched Amy, who didn’t even look up once as she worked. He was even prouder when he was marking the tests after they were all done. 

She was in the top 3 in the class, so did really well. 

  
Amy was at home just watching TV. Loki had said that he would go round to see her once he was finished doing his work. 

Loki let himself in when he arrived, he locked the door behind him and strolled into the living room to see Amy on the sofa. 

‘Hello, Pet.’ He grinned, hands behind his back. 

‘Hi, Sir. How did I do on the test?’ Amy asked, desperate to know.

Loki’s grin grew even larger as he brought his hands round. He was wearing his leather gloves and he held his hands up, wiggling his fingers. Amy knew that meant she did well, as he had promised her a great reward after all. 

She got up from the sofa and rushed over to him. She knelt down before him and looked fondly up. Her cheeks were red as she couldn’t take her eyes off the gloves. 

‘Good girl. Let’s take this to the bedroom.’ He purred and reached down to stroke her hair. 

Amy knew if she was a cat then she would be purring like crazy. She took his outstretched hand and let him lead her through to the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and straddled over her. 

‘Arms up, little one. Keep them there… I can’t wait until I can use restraints on you again.’ Loki growled and started to undress her. 

Once Amy was naked she put her arms straight up above her. Loki moved back to straddling over her lower body. He placed his hands onto her hips and slowly slid them up and down her body, making her moan. She loved the feeling of the leather as it glided across her skin.

Loki moved upwards and gave her breasts a squeeze, then he teased at her nipples between the tips of his fingers. Amy couldn’t stop writhing around as he played with her hardening peaks. 

‘You sure do get extremely horny over these gloves, don’t you?’ Loki teased. 

Amy let out a moan in response as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Loki took that opportunity and leaned down to bite down on her neck. He sucked and licked his way down over her chest, replacing his fingers with his mouth on her nipples. 

She had been distracted by his tongue flicking across each of her nipples in turn, that she never noticed one of his hands sneaking down between them. Until a leathery finger slipped easily inside her body, curling against her g spot. 

‘Oh my god!’ She cried out as Loki finger fucked her into an orgasm.

When he was finished with her, he pulled his fingers out and held them up so they could both see. The black leather was glistening with her arousal. She felt her stomach drop slightly when he pushed the fingers to her lips, making her suck them clean. 

‘Mmm. I can’t wait to have you all to myself over the holidays. Just you and me, all alone in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Your wrist will have healed by then, so I could just tie you up all day and all night. My own little present that I will have so much fun devouring.’ Loki said seductively as he kissed the side of her mouth, coaxing another moan from her.  
  
  


Finally it was the last day of College before the holidays. Amy was beside herself with excitement, having just over two weeks with Loki, all to herself, she couldn’t wait. They wouldn’t have to worry when they got away about anyone recognising them. They could just be themselves, go to the local pub for drinks and out for walks. It would be perfect.

And she had just gotten the all clear from the doctors the day before, saying her wrist had fully healed. She had wanted to play with bondage last night, but Loki said no and had her wait until they got to the cottage at the weekend.

English was Amy’s last class of the day. When she walked in and saw Loki she couldn’t stop the big smile from forming on her face. He gave her a sneaky wink as she passed him to sit down.

‘Alright, settle down class. I know you’re all excited for the holidays. I thought we could have an easy lesson, since it’s the last period. Let’s do a class reading, and if you’re all well behaved, then I might think about letting you all leave early.’ Loki smiled as the class all whooped with excitement.

‘That’s why you’re the best teacher, Sir.’ One of the pupils called out, making Loki laugh.

‘Let’s get reading then.’

  
Loki was a man of his word and because the class behaved well, he let everyone leave 20 minutes earlier than he should have. Everyone was really pleased with that and couldn’t get out the door quick enough.

Amy hung back a little to speak to Loki.

‘Are you excited for our holiday?’ Loki asked with a grin.

‘Sure am. Are we leaving tonight or tomorrow?’ Amy asked.

Loki had picked her up in the morning to take her to College. So she had put her suitcase with everything she needed into his car. To save her having to go home. 

‘Tonight. But we are stopping off in a hotel on the way up, to break up the journey a bit.’ Loki smiled.

‘I can’t wait.’

‘Can’t wait for what?’ Samantha asked as she came into the classroom.

‘Amy here was just telling me about her Christmas plans.’ Loki said smoothly as he picked up a book. ‘Here’s the book you were needing. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and New Year.’ Loki smiled warmly at Amy as he handed her a book.

‘Thank you, Sir. You too.’ Amy grinned and walked out past Samantha.

‘She’s such a teacher’s pet.’ Samantha sniggered as she walked up to Loki’s desk.

‘What makes you say that?’ Loki asked, irritated, as he started packing his things up.

‘Taking a book home to work over the holidays. I don’t know any other student that would do that.’ She said as she perched on the edge of his desk.

‘Do you mind? It’s not a chair.’ Loki said in a clipped tone, making Samantha look a little startled as she stood up again.

‘She’s a bright girl. Has her whole future ahead of her and wants to do well. I don’t see anything wrong with that.’ Loki finished as he put on his jacket and gloves.

‘I suppose… So, any plans for the holidays?’

‘Yes.’ Loki replied.

‘And they are?’

‘Spending time with my loved ones.’ Loki smiled at her then walked out, leaving Samantha annoyed in his room and huffing.

When Loki got to his car, he wasn’t sure where Amy was. Sometimes she started to walk back to his place or hers, depending on where they were planning to spend the night at, and he would pick her up on the way. So he expected that she did that again.

Until he was about to get in his car, when Amy jumped out from behind the car and made him jump.

‘Boo!’ She laughed and hugged into him.

‘Jesus, Amy. You made me jump.’ Loki said as he put his hand over his heart and then hugged her back with a laugh.

‘That was the idea.’ She giggled.

‘Cheeky girl.’ Loki said fondly as he cupped her face in his hand and rubbed his thumb over her cheek, watching the redness that spread across said cheeks.

Amy got into his jag while Loki did a quick check to make sure they had all their bags that they needed. 

‘What did Samantha want?’ Amy asked when Loki climbed into the drivers seat.  


‘You know, I don’t actually know. She asked what I was doing for the holidays, I didn’t really answer her much. Then I left before she could say anything else.’ Loki shrugged.  


‘She’s so annoying.’ Amy grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.  


‘Is my little one jealous that another woman is wanting me?’ Loki teased and gripped her chin, making her look over at him.  


‘What? No…’ Amy lied. But Loki could see right through her.  


‘Sure, Pet. Sure.’ He said mockingly as he released her chin and gave her head a pat.  


‘I get the feeling that by the time we get to the hotel you will be sitting in a puddle of arousal if you keep looking at my gloves like that.’ Loki teased as he drove along the road, noticing her eyes were on his hands.

‘I’ll apologise in advance for the mess on your seat then, Sir.’ Amy giggled.

Loki grinned and reached over to put his hand onto her thigh, glad she was wearing a skirt to he could circle over her skin with his fingers. The leather obviously effecting her as her breathing changed.

She was slightly disappointed when Loki took his hand away from her as he needed two hands. But once they got out onto the motorway, his hand made its way back onto her thigh. He slid up under her skirt and higher up, delighted at what he found.

‘Ohhh, naughty girly. No underwear?’ He cooed.

‘Oh yeah. I kind of forgot to put a pair on.’ Amy said playfully.

‘Open wider for me, my little temptress.’  Loki growled. He didn’t need to tell her twice as she spread her legs as wide as possible in the car.

Loki ran the tips of his fingers up and down her inner thigh, teasing her for a while before gliding a finger along her folds. He dipped a finger down to gather up her arousal, then he used it to circle her clit with ease. The leather gliding across her clit was heavenly, it didn’t take long before she came all over Loki’s leather glove and his leather seat.

‘Mmm, lovely.’ Loki said as he licked her sweet juices from his fingers, enjoying the taste as it mixed with the leather. ‘That should keep us satisfied until we reach the hotel.’ He grinned.

On the rest of the drive there, Loki filled her in with another role play idea that he wanted to try with her.

‘So is that why the hotel is only an hour away from the cottage? Not actually to break up the journey?’ Amy asked with a knowing smirk.

‘Perhaps… So, are you keen for it? The safe word will still be in play, of course. If you can’t speak, click your fingers together.’ Loki said as he reached out and stroked over the back of her neck.

‘I definitely am! It sounds so fun.’ Amy said excitedly, her stomach churning with excitement and a little nerves too.

‘Well then, we better get some good rest tonight.’ Loki winked at her as they pulled up to their hotel for the night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: There is consensual non con/kidnapping in this chapter.

Amy walked across the car park in the early morning, minding her own business. When suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a gloved hand clamped over her mouth at the same time as a strong arm wrapped around her middle.

‘Do not scream, girl. Or I will hurt you.’ A rough voice snarled in her ear.

Amy tried struggling and kicking out at him. She managed to flail her arms about, but he was quick to immobilise her and soon had her arms behind her back and tied her wrists together with rope so she couldn’t move them.

‘You are going to be a lot of fun.’ He growled into her ear as he groped at her breasts.

Amy managed to kick back and hit his shin, causing him to falter for a second, letting her go, so she could run.

Though she didn’t get far and he was on her again. A gag was swiftly put into her mouth and then she was lifted up over his shoulder and carried to his car. It frightened her with how easily she was being manhandled. She realised how weak she was in comparison to him.

She continued to try and struggle, but it was useless. He put her into the back seat of his jag and tied some rope tightly around her legs and ankles, making double sure that she was going nowhere.

‘There is no point on struggling, you are mine now. I am going to have  _a lot_  of fun with you.’ He grinned wickedly then slid a blindfold over her eyes, plunging her into darkness.   
  


Amy could hear her own heartbeat as it pounded against her chest. She trusted Loki entirely, yet it was still thrilling doing the roleplay. But realisation that he could genuinely kidnap her if he wanted to, and never let her go again, hit her hard… Nobody would know after all. In her twisted mind, the thought that  _he_  had all that power over her made her incredibly aroused.  

Loki drove carefully up to the cottage. He didn’t want her to go flying around. Though he had put the big thick quilt they packed down on the floor, so it encased her on the back seat. He kept looking round to make sure she was ok. But each time he looked at her, his cock grew a little harder and he had a tough time not pulling over and taking her there and then.

A little while later he was driving along the track that led up to the cottage. It was in the middle of nowhere, the nearest house was a few miles away. But the cottage was in a beautiful area. There was a burn running through the property and it was surrounded by hills.

He pulled up at the front of the cottage, got out of the car and opened the back door. He grinned down at his girl all tied up and gagged. He felt a little bit bad that she wouldn’t get to see the scenery  _yet_.

He grabbed her and hoisted her up over his shoulder again. He carried her to the cottage and found the key that was underneath a rock, just where the owner had said it would be left.

‘Stop wriggling, or I  _will_  tighten those ropes.’ Loki snarled to Amy, making her stop moving.

Loki carried her inside and it took him a minute to find the master bedroom at the end of the hall. He threw her down onto the bed, making her squeal as she landed on the mattress with a bounce. Loki left her there as he got to work tying some more rope to all of the bed posts.

He took off her gag and blindfold, then he started to untie her. That’s when she made a break for it. She thrashed herself around and started to scramble to the other side of the bed, but Loki grabbed her ankles and dragged her back over to him. She tried to throw her arms around at him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed underneath him.

‘LET ME GO!’ She screamed at him and started shouting for help.

‘You can scream and shout as loud as you wish. There is no one around for miles, you will never be found.’ Loki said wickedly as he wrestled both her wrists into one of his hands.

He reached up with his free hand and grabbed one of the ropes he had tied to the bed post. He quickly tied her left wrist to it, then he slid off the bed and laughed as she tried to claw at the rope with her right hand.

‘You will never get free, darling. You are  _mine_  now.’

‘NO! NEVER!’ Amy said through gritted teeth as she tried to kick out him.

But Loki grabbed her feet and one by one he restrained her ankles to the rope that was attached to the bottom two posts. Then all that was left was her right wrist. But that was soon bound in the rope too, so she was spread eagle on the bed and completely at Loki’s mercy.

‘You have no choice anymore, there is nowhere for you to go.’ Loki grinned and Amy felt her stomach lurch.

She was even more nervous when he took out a pocket knife. Her eyes widened as he crawled onto the bed and knelt at the side of her. He slid the blade with ease through the band on her skirt, tugging it out of the way. Then he did the same with her top. Just sliced through it until it came away from her body.

He then crawled up over her, trailing the tip of the blade up and across her neck as he went.

‘Are you going to behave for me now?’ He growled.

Amy let out a whimper, but said nothing.

‘I asked you a question, girl and you are to answer me. Or you will not like the consequences.’ He warned her.

‘Yes.’ Amy squeaked out.

She was so aroused by the situation, it was difficult for her to try and stay in  _character_.

‘Good girl. If you do as you’re told, it will be much easier for you.’ He purred and put the blade down on the bedside table.

Amy’s breathing was erratic as Loki reached down between them and cupped her cunt. He let out a growl and roughly thrust two fingers inside of her, moving off her body at the same time to kneel at the side of her.

‘Oh yes. Having you here at my mercy is certainly going to keep me entertained this holidays.’

He fingered her roughly, causing her to moan and scream out in pleasure as he forced her to orgasm. He made her squirt easily with his deadly fingers. But he didn’t stop there, he continued to make her squirt again and again. Soaking the sheets of the bed, but he didn’t care. He loved the power he had over her, being able to make her body hit heights of pleasure like that was thrilling.

When Loki decided she had had enough, he positioned himself between her legs and pulled his cock out. Amy’s mind had nearly shut down completely from all of the intense orgasms. It wasn’t until she felt the blunt tip of his cock as it pressed up against her, slowly pushing in, that she came back to her senses a little more.

Loki nearly lost all control from how wet and warm she was. Their bodies moved together with ease, Loki’s hips snapping against her with every thrust. The sloppy sounds from where their bodies connected together filled their ears, along with their grunts and moans.

Loki spilled himself deep inside of his girl. He leaned down over her and bit down on her shoulder as he came. Rope after rope of his thick seed spurted into her, filling her up.

‘All mine now.’ He panted.

  
The couple lay on the bed, wrapped in each other’s arms completely spent and exhausted at the end of the day. Loki had kept Amy tied to the bed for around 5 hours. Giving her small breaks here and there to keep the circulation going around her body and to let her go to the toilet.

They had enjoyed their little role playing day. Amy couldn’t believe how much she had enjoyed everything, especially the initial struggle and kidnapping at the start.

‘You could kidnap me for real any day, Sir.’ Amy said with a blush as she hid her face into the crook of his neck, making him laugh.

‘Do not tempt me, darling. You would be the perfect hostage. Though if I was to actually kidnap you, I do not think you would like it.’ Loki teased as he ran the tips of his fingers up and down her back, making her tremble.

‘As long as you fed me and gave me orgasms, I don’t think I would care.’ Amy giggled.

‘I will remember that.’ Loki grinned.

‘Can we put the decorations up tomorrow?’ Amy asked as she looked up at Loki.

‘Of course. We need to make this place Christmassy.’ Loki smiled and stroked her hair.

Once the two had recovered enough, they had a shower and then got dressed. They had a look properly around the cottage. Upstairs there was a games room, it had an x box, Nintendo Wii, pool table and a foosball table.

‘I will so kick your ass at these games tomorrow.’ Loki said playfully as he ran his hand over the side of the pool table.

‘Oh yeah? We should do some sort of forfeits.’ Amy suggested.

‘I like your thinking.’ Loki grinned wickedly.

After checking out the rest of the cottage, they got back in Loki’s jag and went to the nearest town where there was a takeaway. They got some food and made their way back to the cottage to eat. Making note of the closest shops too, so they could buy their Christmas dinner in.

They got the fire going when they got back and sat down on the comfy sofa to eat their takeaway. Amy couldn’t get over how perfect the holiday was already, and it was only their first day. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow so they could get the place looking nice for Christmas.


	23. Chapter 23

‘WAKE UP, LOKI! LOOK OUTSIDE!!!’ Amy shouted excitedly as she jumped up and down on the bed.

‘What is it?’ He asked as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

‘COME SEE!’ Amy squealed and grabbed his hand to tug him up.

Loki let out a groan and allowed himself to be dragged out of the warm bed and over to look out of the window. He slid an arm around Amy’s waist as they looked out together. It had been snowing through the night and it still was. A lot of snow had fell, it was still rather heavy.

‘Do you want to build a snowmaaaaaaan?’ Amy sang to Loki as she looked up at him.

‘Come on let’s go and playyyy!’ Loki sang back with a big grin on his face.

Amy rushed over to their suitcases and she threw on some clothes as quickly as possible. Loki did the same and he found some hats and gloves to add too. Putting a hat on Amy’s head before she darted out of the door, they walked out to the snow to find it was 5 inches deep already.

The first thing Amy did was make a snow angel. When she was finished Loki helped pull her up to her feet without ruining it, then he was pushed down towards the snow to make one himself.

‘It will turn into a devil.’ Loki said playfully as he lay in the snow.

Amy grabbed his hand to help him up, but Loki gave her a tug and she tumbled down on top of him. She let out a screech as he rolled them over and grabbed some snow to put up her top. It was freezing cold against her skin and she nearly lost her breath from the feeling of it against her stomach.

‘Arghhhh.’ She tumbled around and eventually managed to get him back by putting some down the back of his jeans, laughing hysterically at the noises he made.

‘Come here, you!’ He growled and pounced for her again, but Amy leapt up to her feet and ran along the garden through the snow. Loki was hot on her heels and managed to catch her, throwing her over his shoulder he carried her back up towards the house.

After fooling around a bit more with a snowball fight, they started to make a snowman. Loki ran inside and found a spare scarf, hat and got a carrot from the fridge for the nose. Amy found some stones on the drive to use for eyes and a mouth, as well as some sticks for the snowman’s arms.

‘What will we call him?’ Amy asked as she looked at their masterpiece.

‘Hmm. How about Snowy.’ Loki joked.

‘That’s stupid!’ Amy laughed and playfully whacked Loki in the chest.

‘He looks like a Bert. Or a Gordon.’ Loki said seriously as he tapped his lip with his finger.

Amy rolled her eyes so hard they nearly rolled out of her head as she looked at Loki and crossed her arms over her chest. Loki looked down at her with an eyebrow up in amusement.

‘What? Do you not think so?’ He chuckled.

‘They sound like old man names.’  

‘There is no such thing as an old man name, Pet.’ Loki laughed and gave the top of her head a pat.

‘What if we make him a her…’ Loki said as he moved to the snowman, grabbed some more snow and gave it some breasts.

Amy nearly collapsed to the ground with laughter. She had never seen a snowwoman before.

‘What about…’ Amy nudged Loki out of the way and crouched down at the snowwoman.

Loki laughed when she moved and revealed a penis with balls on the snowwoman too.

‘Perfect! Best of both worlds.’ Loki laughed. ‘But that’s too small, come on. Give the poor snowmanwoman a bit more dignity.’ Loki then remedied it and gave the snowman/snowwoman a well-endowed penis instead.

‘I gotta take a picture of this.’ Amy said as she ran inside to get her phone.

  
Later on in the day, the two put up all the decorations and the Christmas tree too. Loki lifted Amy up so she could put the star on the top of the tree. Then they turned all of the lights on together. It looked very homely and it couldn’t have been more Christmassy if they tried.

‘We have a few bits of tinsel left. What could we do with it?’ Amy said as she ran the green tinsel through her hand and looked around the room for somewhere to put it.

‘I know exactly what we can do with it.’ Loki said, a wicked look in his eye when Amy looked over at him.

She felt her stomach lurch, knowing that look. It was his evil, mischievous kind of look.

‘Take off your clothes.’ Loki said in his demanding tone as he walked over to Amy and took the tinsel from her hands.

She stood up and quickly stripped down. Loki stalked behind her and draped one bit of tinsel around her neck. It hung down over her breasts, scratching against her nipples. Her breathing deepened as she felt his warm breath against her neck.

‘Give me your hands behind your back, Pet.’ He said quietly.

Amy felt like she was going to turn to mush. It was so arousing when he used his dominant, commanding tone. She didn’t know how her ovaries were still intact.

‘Good girl.’ He purred as she did as he asked.

Loki used the other bit of tinsel to tie her wrists together behind her back. He walked her through to the bedroom with a hand at the back of her neck. She was laid down on the bed, her hands trapped beneath her as Loki tugged her legs apart.

‘Stay there. I will be one second.’ Loki said firmly as he gave her a cheeky wink.

Amy didn’t think she could have moved even if she wanted to. As the bed was so soft, without the use of her hands she felt like a turtle that was on its back, unable to get up.

She was sure she heard the front door opening and closing. But she couldn’t figure out why he would be going outside. Her thoughts were soon confirmed though as Loki returned with a wolfish smirk on his face and his hands behind his back.

‘Sir?’ Amy craned her neck to look over at him.

‘Lie still, little one.’ He said as he walked over to the bed and climbed on from the bottom, between her open legs.

He brought his hand round and Amy’s eyes widened as she saw what he was holding. A pile of snow.

‘Ohhhh nooooo.’ Amy whined and she started wriggling to try and get away.

‘Ohhhh, yes.’ Loki chuckled.

He took the snow and hovered his hand over her stomach. He let a little bit of it melt in his hand, so that it dripped down onto her skin, making her whine. Then Loki placed the entire snowball down onto her stomach.

‘OH MY GOD!’ She cried out and her body arched upwards from the cold. Loki loved the way her stomach muscles started to twitch like crazy.

He used the snow to tease up over her body, running it over her nipples and back down her body again. Amy nearly bucked right off the bed when he left the snow on her abdomen and pressed his cold fingers against her entrance. He inserted two fingers easily into her, the coldness of them shocked her body to start with. But the pleasure was intense as he started to rub over her g spot.

Loki worked her up nicely, then pulled his fingers out before she could cum. He grabbed the last of the snow and used his fingers to shove it all inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure from the sudden change in temperature. Loki made sure to rub across her clit too with his thumb, not wanting to leave that out from the cold bite.

The feeling of the snow melting inside of her was strangely erotic, even as it trickled out of her. It didn’t take much from Loki’s part to make her cum after that. 

‘Was that a satisfactory answer for what to do with the tinsel?’ Loki grinned as he helped Amy to sit up so he could untie her wrists. Her wrists were red and itchy because of said tinsel. But Loki had some cream on hand to rub all over to ease the itching.

‘Very.’ Amy giggled.

She was drawn to watching his hands as they slid across her wrists, massaging her skin with the cream. She loved his hands, he had such long fingers. They were so soft too. His nails were always perfect, better than her own.

Amy was taken from her thoughts when Loki raised his hand up and hooked a finger under her chin, raising her head up so she met with his wonderful eyes, making her blush.

‘God, you’re so beautiful.’ Loki said as he gazed back at her, continuing to make her blush and close her eyes as she giggled shyly.

‘Even more so when you blush and go all shy on me.’ Loki said teasingly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

  
The following few days continued to be rather kinky for the couple. They played with more tinsel and snow. Loki even had the idea to fill a condom up with water, freeze it, and then use that as a dildo on her while she was tied up. To say she had strong orgasms would be an understatement. They were glad that there was no one else around them for a few miles, so they wouldn’t hear her screaming.

The snow stayed too, a white Christmas was a definite. They had made a little army of snowmen out in the garden. They also walked down to the nearest town, as the jag wouldn’t have made it down the track from all the snow. It took them most of the day for the trek there and back again, but it was worth it as it meant they didn’t have to leave the cottage for a week if they didn’t want to, with enough supplies to last them.

When they got back to the cottage, Loki got the fire going straight away to heat them up. He grabbed a blanket and they both sat down on front of the fireplace to roast some marshmallows, with some Christmas music playing in the background.

Amy had her head resting on Loki’s shoulder as she stuffed another marshmallow into her mouth.

‘This is the best Christmas holidays ever! And it’s only beginning.’ She said happily as Loki slid an arm around her waist, to hold her close to him.

‘It certainly is.’ Loki agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

‘IT’S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAS! WAKE UPPPP! COME ON, TIME TO GET UP!’

Loki shouted loudly as he jumped up and down on the bed, making Amy bounce up and down. She let out a groan and tried to roll over, but Loki yanked the blankets back and pounced on top of her.

‘Come on. It’s Christmas morning! Time to get up!’ He said excitedly as he started tickling her.

Amy started laughing uncontrollably as she tried to whack his hands away, but he was too quick and managed to evade her hands long enough to get her squirming underneath him with laughter.

‘Ok, ok, Sir. I give in!’ Amy said between laughing, her stomach hurt because of it.

‘Come on, it’s still white outside!’ Loki was excited as he jumped off the bed.

Amy looked at the clock and saw it was half 7. She thought it was earlier than that. But Loki had tired her out the previous night, keeping her up late as he fucked her into oblivion. She lost count after 8 with how many times he had made her orgasm.

She never realised that Loki loved Christmas so much. It made her laugh how he was bouncing around the room like a child as he tossed her dressing gown at her, covering her head.

She pulled the gown off and Loki was right on front of her with a big grin on his face. He closed the distance and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘Merry Christmas, love.’ He said over her lips.

‘Merry Christmas to you too!’ Amy giggled and draped her arms around his neck.

The two tumbled back into bed, laughing together as they play wrestled. But Loki easily won and pinned Amy down beneath him.

‘Gotcha!’ He growled playfully and leaned down to bite on her shoulder, making her moan.

‘As much as I would love to stay in bed, we have a fun day ahead. Let’s shower and get dressed. If you’re a good girl, I might take you in the shower.’ Loki whispered against her ear, his breath against her skin making her tremble.

‘I’m  _always_  a good girl, Sir.’ Amy smirked and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

‘Hmmm, we will see about that. Whether Santa has brought you lots of presents or not.’ Loki grinned cheekily, making her laugh.

He proceeded to throw her over his shoulder and carried her through to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and made sure it was warm before playfully wrestling Amy into the cubicle. There was enough room for the two of them, just.

Loki took his time washing her hair, knowing how much she loved it when he massaged over her scalp. She let out a moan and leaned back into him, her body melting. She could feel his cock press against her lower back as he started to get aroused. So it wasn’t a surprise when he quickly rinsed her hair and then started to wash her body. He took his time around her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her hardening nipples and making her moan.

‘Arms up.’ He said as he lathered some more body wash onto his hands.

Amy groaned internally and hesitantly lifted her arms up. Loki grinned wickedly at her, knowing why her hesitation was there. He rubbed his hands up her sides and used a lighter touch as he washed her underarms. Amy let out a screech and pulled her arms down, but that only trapped his hands there and he wiggled his fingers, making her laugh and cry out even more.

‘You did that to yourself.’ Loki growled as he kept wiggling his fingers around.

She lifted her arms up again and tried to move away to dislodge his hands, but he kept with her.

‘Keep still. Or this will take longer.’ He growled at her in warning.

Letting out a whimper of defeat, she tightened her hands into fists as she tried not to laugh and squirm too much. Loki liked how hard she tried. So he showed her some mercy and moved down over her hips, causing her to let out a breath of relief.

‘You are so adorable. I could tickle you all day just to hear that wonderful laugh and to see you squirming under my touch.’ He purred as he leaned in and pressed a kiss just below her ear, smirking as she trembled.

He gave her hips a squeeze and then slid his hand between her thighs. He ran his fingers through her folds, finding her soaking wet. And that wasn’t because of the shower.

‘God, Amy. You’re so wet.’ He grunted and slid a slippery finger over her clit in circles. She bucked her hips towards him and draped her arms around his neck.

‘Fuck me, please, Sir.’ She begged.

‘Such foul language coming from such a pretty little thing. You definitely need to be punished for that.’ Loki said playfully as he removed his hand from between her thighs and grabbed her wrists.

He pinned them up above her in one hand and trapped her against the wall. He grinned wickedly down at her and had glints of mischief twinkling in his eyes, she wondered what he was planning. But she soon found out as he kicked at her feet, spreading her legs open. He reached up and grabbed the shower head from its holder and took it down.

Amy let out a cry and went up on her tiptoes as he aimed the shower up at her cunt. The jets were strong against her clit as he changed a setting.

‘OH MY GOD!’ Amy screamed out as she threw her head back, hitting against the cold tiles but not caring at all about the pain that shot through her head, as the pleasure on her clit from the water was too intense.

‘Yes. That’s it, my darling. Cum for me.’ Loki growled as he gave her wrists a squeeze, reminding her that she had no power over him, how he was completely in control over her.

With a scream she came hard from the water. It was an intense orgasm as her entire body shook. When she was still in the throes of her pleasure, Loki tossed the shower head down to the side, the water spraying up everywhere, but he didn’t care. He grabbed one of her thighs and yanked it up around his waist as he slid his cock into her cunt. He let out a moan as he could feel her walls contracting around him, trying to push him out as she was still coming.

He switched hands holding her wrists and pulled her other thigh up and around him. So he could ram into her against the wall. His balls slapped against her as he filled her up to a hilt and continued moving. The pressure inside of Amy felt too much and she was tossed into another orgasm straight after her first one.

She always loved how deep he got inside her. Hitting spots she had no idea could exist. Feeling his hard shaft against her soft walls, the way he speared her open around his thick and long cock. His strong hand around her wrists, holding her so easily. The way he was moaning and grunting softly against her ear with every thrust of his hips, his lips against her neck kissing one second and then biting down with his teeth the next.

It was no wonder she came again and again.

When Loki finally spilled himself inside of her, he finished with a few lazy thrusts and open mouthed kisses to her shoulder. His grip on her wrists loosened as he eventually pulled out of her and lowered her down to her feet.

Amy shivered as she felt her juices mixed in with his seed trickling down her inner thigh.

‘You know, there’s a fun way to get that mess out of you.’ Loki grinned wickedly as he crouched down and picked up the shower head again.

Amy let out a whimper of defeat as she knew what he was about to do. While she was over sensitive, she knew there was no point on arguing.

He aimed the shower head at her cunt again and she struggled to stay up on her shaky legs as it hit her clit and through her folds. Loki slid two fingers up inside of her and scooped out as much as he could, grinning the entire time at her reaction. He felt her gush around his fingers as she came again.

‘Tsk, tsk. You just keeping making a mess.’ He teased.

  
After eventually getting Amy’s body to calm down, the two showered properly and then got dried. They rushed through to the living room to turn on all the Christmas lights.

‘Present time!’ Amy said excitedly as she grabbed a bag full of presents for Loki and handed it to him.

‘We should really have breakfast first… But if you insist.’ Loki chuckled.

‘You shouldn’t have got me anything. Just being with you is a present in itself.’ Loki said as they sat down and he looked at all the presents she had got him.

‘I know. I am the best present ever.’ Amy said smugly with a laugh. ‘But, I wanted to.’ She smiled.

She had saved up for the last few months to be able to get him nice presents. After the way he had spoiled her this year with gifts and dates, it was the least she could do, she thought.

Loki opened the first gift and couldn’t believe it. It was a beautiful watch that he had mentioned he was going to buy sometime soon.

‘Darling, this is too much. I can’t believe it. Thank you.’ He embraced her and kissed the top of her head as he thanked her repeatedly.

The next gift he opened, he couldn’t stop grinning. It was two pairs of high quality black leather gloves. He looked to Amy and she was blushing and looking all shy.

‘I um… I know you said you had to get another, as your current ones are getting a bit worn. So I thought one pair for just driving and the other… For… Well, other stuff.’ She said shyly.

‘Thank you, Pet. Truly. These are just the ones I wanted.’ He grinned.

The rest of his presents were his favorite chocolates, a gift card for Amazon, a new velvet green tie which he absolutely loved and a record of one of his favorite albums. He had been looking for it on record for a while, but couldn’t find it. He was so surprised that Amy managed to.

‘You’ve spoiled me. Thank you, my love.’ Loki purred as he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Then he handed over her presents. She was so excited as she opened them up. The first was a beautiful new dress. It was mostly black with emerald green flowers and patterns all over it.

‘Wow. This is beautiful! Thank you so much.’ Amy said with glee, she absolutely loved it.

The next present was a set of sexy lingerie. Loki wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when she opened it, making her laugh. He also gave her a box of her favorite sweets, DVD box set she had been wanting for a while, iTunes gift card and some other things that she absolutely loved.

But then Loki handed her a small envelope.

‘This is your main present.’ He said sheepishly.

Amy looked at him with confusion, wondering what it could be. She opened the envelope up and pulled out a cheque. She had to take a double take to look at the amount that was on said cheque.

‘What? What the hell is this?’ She asked, totally shocked.

‘It’s the exact amount to pay off your college fees.’ Loki smiled and rubbed her back.

‘What? I can’t… I can’t accept this, Loki. This is way too much.’ Amy said as she shook her head in disbelief.

‘You can, darling. I want you to be able to start a job or vet school after College without worrying about having to pay off your debts. You can start fresh.’ Loki said softly.

‘I… I don’t know what to say. This is… Just… Wow.’ Amy was completely flabbergasted.

Then she turned and pounced on Loki, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging into him tightly. She started to cry into his neck.

‘Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!’ She said against him.

‘You’re welcome, Pet.’ Loki smiled and rubbed her back as he held her.

  
After getting over her initial shock over her presents, Amy and Loki ate some breakfast. They put on Christmas music and Loki dragged her up to her feet and they had a dance around the room, Amy couldn’t stop laughing and smiling the entire time.

Before lunch they wrapped up warm and went outside in the snow to fool around and take some pictures. Loki was very happy about it being a white Christmas.

Loki was in charge of cooking the Christmas dinner. Amy helped out when she could, following his orders to perfection as she didn’t want to mess anything up. By dinner time, they had the perfect Christmas dinner, with all the trimmings. They waited a few hours before having pudding, which was Christmas cake with cream.

In the evening they sat on the rug by the fireplace with a big blanket draped around them. Amy was sat on Loki’s lap and he was softly playing with her hair, making her melt into him.

‘God, I’m so stuffed. I feel like I’m having a food baby.’ Amy groaned.

‘I think its triplets! We shall call them Turkey, Brussels and Gravy.’ Loki said in a serious tone as he put his hand over her stomach.

Amy burst out laughing and buried her face into his chest, making him laugh too and smile.

‘You’re such an idiot.’ She giggled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just smut!

Amy and Loki enjoyed the few days after Christmas. They played some old fashioned board games, cards and played lots in the snow. Of course they had plenty of their adult fun too. Especially with a pair of the new gloves that Amy had got Loki for his Christmas.

‘Kneel.’ Loki said seductively as he pointed to the floor on front of him.

As soon as he had put on the leather gloves, Amy felt her panties go on fire. He had also put on his all black suit and was wearing his new green tie. He had especially packed his suit for some fun time, knowing how much it turned them both on for him to be fully dressed while she was butt naked.

Amy knelt down on front of him, not taking her eyes off him. Her heart was pounding against her chest and her entre body was trembling.

Loki grinned down at his little submissive Pet. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his semi erect cock from its confinements. Amy licked her lips unconsciously as she looked at his cock. She was always amazed with how it looked. So long, thick and veiny. Strong like the rest of him. Her mouth was watering just from looking at it.

‘Open your mouth, little one.’ Loki demanded as he stepped a little closer and pressed the tip of his cock against her lips.

She opened her mouth instantly and wrapped her lips around him. He let out a moan as he felt her tongue flick out against him, before running down the side and suckling against him. He slid a leather hand into her hair as she took him into her mouth properly, taking him down as far as possible.

Amy loved feeling the leather against her scalp. Even more as he used both hands to stroke through her hair, egging her on with her blowjob duties. She had to hold onto his thighs as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him down further and further each time.

He kept one hand against her head, and moved the other to rest over her right hand that was holding onto his left thigh. She trembled from the feel of the leather on her skin as he slid it slowly up and down her arm. Purring his praises to her as she swallowed around him and skimmed her tongue in circles.

‘Good girl, Pet. You’re doing very well.’ He purred as he continued to let her do as she wanted.

She hollowed her cheeks as she took him down as far as she could, her gag reflex kicking in slightly when he hit the back of her throat. But she worked through it and continued to swallow around him. Loki nearly lost all control and gripped her hair into a fist as he took over her movements.

‘Such a lovely little mouth you have. Your lips look so wonderful wrapped around my cock.’ He growled as he couldn’t take his eyes off where his cock disappeared into her mouth, her lips full and soft as they moved up and down his length. She looked up at him and fluttered her eyelashes up at him, looking so innocent. That was what sent him over the edge and he spilled himself straight down her throat.

‘Ohhh yess!’ He cried out as his orgasm hit him hard.

He was panting as he pulled out of her mouth with a pop. Amy licked her lips and grinned up at him.

‘Very good work, Pet. I think you most definitely deserve a reward for that.’ He smirked and tucked his cock back into his trousers.

Amy smiled as excitement filled her body. She clenched her thighs together to try and get a little friction there, she was extremely turned on.

Loki motioned for her to stand up, which she did instantly. He took his time and ran his hand over her body, enjoying the way she moaned and melted against his leathery touch. He tweaked at her nipples in turn, making her whimper each time. Then he moved behind her, wrapped an arm around her middle and the other hand slid down between her legs. He cupped her cunt with his hand first and just stayed still. He smirked when she tried to push down against him.

‘Someone is very needy today.’ He purred and bit down on her neck, making her scream.

‘What is it you want, Pet?’ He asked, his hand around her middle started stroking over her skin at her side.

‘You… Your fingers. Inside of me. Please, Sir.’ She whimpered.

‘Like this?’ He asked teasingly as he easily slid two fingers inside of her, the feeling of the leather nearly had her coming straight away.

‘Oh god. Yes!’ Amy whined at the fuller feeling than when he wasn’t wearing gloves.

‘What now? Hmm?’ He chuckled, kissing along her bare shoulder.

‘Fuck me with your fingers. Please, Sir.’ She begged as she started moving her hips to get movement.

‘Since you asked so nicely.’ He then started to thrust his fingers roughly into her, curling just right against her g spot.

Amy was glad he was holding her up as her knees buckled beneath her so she was pressed back against him, his arm around her holding her to him. She let her head fall backwards against his shoulder as he continued to roughly finger her.

‘You will squirt for me, like the dirty little girl you are… My dirty little girl.’ He growled as he pressed his thumb against her clit at the same time as pressing against her g spot.

Even if Amy didn’t want to, she had no option but to orgasm as he forced her body over. She let herself go and screamed the place down as she squirted all over his gloved fingers. The mess she made was incredible and Loki had never seen her squirt that much before. He felt rather impressed with himself for making her do that.

He kept up the thrusting against her, making her continue to squirt all over the floor. He was glad it was laminate flooring instead of carpet, so that it would be easier to clean up.

Amy was near the brink of passing out when he stopped. He pulled his fingers from her and more of her juices gushed out of her, down her thighs and to the floor. He held his hand up on front of them, grinning as his glove was soaked.

‘That was wonderful, little one. So very wonderful.’ He praised and kissed her neck softly, which made her whole body jerk in pleasure as all her nerve endings were on high alert.

It took her a while for her body to calm down. He had carried her to the bed and each time he touched her, it set her body off in a mini orgasm. Even after she was calmer, her clit was still throbbing, begging to be touched again.

‘Still so horny, Sir. Please can we do more?’ She begged him.

‘No.’ Loki said firmly.

But that made her even hornier, being told no. It was the way he said it that sent her wild. Knowing he was the one in charge, the dominant one. She let out a whimper of defeat as she clung to him like a monkey.

Loki grinned cockily, enjoying the way he could make her feel.

‘If you behave, I might fuck you tonight.’ He whispered as he stroked her back softly.

  
That wasn’t the only fun with the leather gloves they had. As the day before it was New Year’s Eve, Loki decided to give Amy a bit of a show.

He had tied her up to a chair, her ankles to each front leg of said chair and her wrists to the arms. He had also put a ball gag in her mouth, but she was already drooling at the sides of it.

He was dressed up in a suit again, with his cock out. But he was stroking it with his gloves on. She watched in awe as his gloved hand slid up and down his huge shaft, tugging at it roughly for a while and then stroking it in a languid motion. He had a constant smirk on his lips as he kept his eyes on Amy the entire time, tied up to the chair completely naked. He could see her arousal as she started to soak the chair.

It was that point that he realised leather gloves was definitely her main kink. Though he had known that all along really. But he had no idea how powerful it would be for her arousal to be watching him stroke himself with them on.

He grunted as he started to quicken his pace again. He got a bit rough with his cock as he started growling and panting like an animal. That was when Amy started wriggling and tried to tug at her restraints, which only fuelled Loki on even more.

He walked over to her and gave a few more strokes to his cock, then he came. Some of his sperm shot out and all over Amy’s chest, making her whimper. To her, there was nothing more erotic than the sight she had before her, especially with all the noises he was making.

Some of his sperm he caught in his hand. Which he then smeared all over Amy’s face, making her a hot sticky mess. He chuckled down at her once he got his breath back.

‘Aren’t you such a pretty little mess.’ He purred.

Afterwards he untied her and fucked her senseless, as he got hard again very quickly from the sight of her. They showered and then had the unpleasant task of cleaning up the chair and floor again.

‘We should start putting towels down. It would be much easier.’ Amy sighed as they finished up cleaning.

‘But then we lose the thrill of the spontaneity.’ Loki winked at her, making her roll her eyes but smile too as she partly agreed.

  
On the day of New Years Eve, they spent the morning digging out the track so they could get the Jag down onto the main road. As they weren’t expecting more snow to fall, they didn’t fancy doing it tomorrow as they knew they would be hungover. And the day after they had to leave in the morning.

That evening they had a couple of drinks at the cottage before going down to the nearest town. There was a party going on and a fireworks display when midnight hit. It was cold, but they wrapped up warm and had a wonderful time. It was great for them being able to be together in the open, surrounded by others and not worrying at all about who saw them being together.

The couple couldn’t have wished for a better way to see in the New Year. As the countdown began, they counted down too and then snogged the faces off each other when the bells went.

‘Happy New Year, love.’ Loki grinned over her lips when they eventually broke apart.

‘Happy New Year.’ Amy smiled up at him with a blush on her cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

Amy and Loki were soon back into their usual routine at College. It was a bit of a hit after having such a wonderful holiday away together. They had to go back to sneaking around and being careful. But, the two didn’t really mind.  
  


Amy struggled to keep the blush off her face whenever she was in Loki's class. As she kept thinking about everything they did over the holidays. He would give her cheeky winks whenever he saw her looking at him, making sure no one else saw.

He had given everyone an easy period one day. Giving them all a little test to do, and once everyone was finished they could just sit around and chat until the bell went. Amy was sitting on the edge of her desk, speaking to a few of her friends.

‘Are you coming out this Friday then for the big party?’ Jamie asked her.

‘What party?’ Amy asked, confused.

‘Keep up, Amy! The big back to College party. Even the teachers go. Well, most of them anyway.’ Jackie laughed.

‘Yeah, why not. Where’s it at?’

‘The gym hall. Free booze too, just pay an entrance fee.’ Jamie cheered.

‘Sounds good.’ Amy said excitedly. It had been a while since she’d had a night with her friends.

When the bell rang, Mr Laufeyson excused everyone. But asked for Amy to stay behind to discuss a paper she did a few days ago. So she waited until everyone was out of the room and then Loki approached her after locking the door.

‘Isn’t it lucky getting English before the lunch hour.’ Loki purred as he trapped Amy against her desk.

‘Perhaps… Why, are you planning on working up an appetite?’ Amy said playfully as she bit her lower lip.

‘That’s exactly what we are going to do.’ Loki chuckled as he grabbed her and sat her down on her desk, pushing her legs apart he stood between them and bunched her skirt up around her waist.

Amy draped her arms around his neck as he started to kiss her, his tongue seeking dominance and her submitting to him instantly. He pressed himself against her, grinding into her. She could feel his large bulge as it rubbed against her though her knickers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wanted more as she started to hump against him.

‘Someone is getting needy.’ He chuckled against her ear, making her tremble from feeling his warm breath against her skin.

‘Please, Sir. Your student needs a good pounding.’ Amy said as she fluttered her eyelashes up at him, looking innocent as if she had only asked for help with homework.

‘And a good pounding you shall get.’ He growled and nipped at her neck as he roughly pushed her knickers to the side, just enough so that he could get access to where he wanted. He slid his fingers through her folds and circled over her clit, working her up nicely until she was ready for his cock.

He made short work of pulling his trousers down just below his ass and he thrust into her, making them both moan in unison. Loki wrapped himself around her, his arms around her back as he held onto her shoulders from the back. He kept her close to him as he did as he said he would, pounded her on the table. The thought that they were having sex in his classroom, on Amy’s desk, sent thrills through the both of them. It was rather taboo in a way and they knew they would both be in serious trouble if they were caught, but that just added to the excitement for them.

It reminded Amy that she was still fucking her teacher. And Loki that he was fucking his student. But the thoughts were pushed down as Loki’s hips slammed against her, making her moan loudly. He had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop her making too much noise.

‘Shhh. We don’t want to be caught.’ He chuckled from her enthusiasm and the way she cheekily licked the palm of his hand.

‘I think I need to spank you when we get home tonight.’ He said in a playfully threatening way, a promise of what was to come later.

Loki could tell that Amy was close, so was he. He thrust into her again but then paused as there was a knock on the door. Their eyes widened and their hearts were in their throats as they stayed absolutely still, Loki buried deep inside of Amy.

‘Loki?’ Samantha called from outside the door as she knocked again.

Loki kept his hand over Amy’s mouth. He rolled his eyes and pulled a face, mocking Samantha. That made Amy giggle quietly.

To their relief, Samantha didn’t knock again and they heard her leave down the corridor.

‘That was close.’ Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

Then he quickly moved his hips and started to thrust in and out of her again, making her whimper as her body became more and more limp from the pleasure that was building up inside of her. Loki let out a grunt but pulled himself back under control as he felt her gush around his cock. He managed to keep reasonably quiet by biting her neck instead as he came deep inside of her, his sperm rushing into her and coating her insides. Her body milked him dry as it went into spasms around him.

‘Well, that is one way to end the English class.’ He grinned and kissed her forehead as he removed his hand from her mouth.

‘Sure was.’ Amy said breathlessly as she collapsed back on her desk.

Loki pulled out of her but quickly moved her knickers back into place.

‘I want you to keep me inside of you until after College. I will check when we get back to mine that you’ve been a good girl for me.’ Loki growled seductively as he kissed her once more on the lips before sorting himself out and straightening up his clothes.

Amy both loved and hated it when he made her do that. It was incredibly arousing knowing that his seed was inside of her, like she was permanently marked and belonged to him. A reminder of where he had been and claimed… But at the same time it was a little uncomfortable to be feeling like she had wet herself, only a lot stickier, for the remainder of the day.  
  


But being the good girl she was for him, she didn’t clean herself up at all until she got home that evening. Loki inspected her and made her cum again with his fingers while doing so.   
  


‘Are you going to the party on Friday night at the College?’ Amy asked as they sat down to eat dinner together.

‘I wasn’t planning to. Why, are you?’ Loki responded.

‘Yeah, I am. You should go, it will be fun.’ Amy grinned.

‘Well, maybe I will go along. I do need to keep an eye on you after all.’ Loki chuckled and winked at her.


	27. Chapter 27

‘Just drop me off around the corner from the College, it will be safer.’ Amy said to Loki as she was straightening her hair in her room.

Loki was sat on her bed, doing up his green tie that Amy had given him for Christmas. He was wearing his favorite all black suit, noticing that Amy struggled to take her eyes off of him as usual.

‘I will park in the teacher’s car park. It will be fine there. I don’t want you walking along the streets in the dark, alone. Especially looking so  _hot_.’ Loki winked at her in the mirror, making her blush.

‘Alright.’ She agreed with a giggle.

She was wearing the dress that Loki got her for Christmas. It was exciting for them both to be wearing something that the other had gotten them for a present. Like a little secret they were partially flaunting to everyone.

‘I also have something else I would like you to wear for me tonight, Pet.’ Loki said when Amy was finished doing her hair.

‘Oh?’ Amy spun around on her seat to look at him.

He patted his thigh and Amy moved over to sit on his lap. He wrapped an arm around her middle and kissed her cheek.

‘This.’ He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a pink jewelled anal plug. It was reasonably small, as they were still working on getting her used to anal.

Amy’s eyes widened as she squirmed with excitement yet also a little bit of nerves.

‘What do you think?’ Loki asked as he reached up and stroked her hair.

‘Yes, Sir.’ She giggled and buried her face into the crook of his neck, making Loki smile.

‘Well then, you best get on your hands and knees so I can get it in place.’ He said happily as he moved her round off of his lap and onto the bed.

She took up the position he had asked her to and Loki moved to stand at the side of the bed so he could get easy access. He flipped her dress up, carefully so as to not crease it, around her waist and pulled her knickers down her thighs enough to be out of the way.

‘Just relax, little one. This won’t hurt.’ Loki said softly as he stroked over her lower back, watching as she did relax her body under his touch and command.

She took deep breaths like he had taught her before and she managed to relax her anus while he lubed the plug up really well. He was pleased when it slid in rather easily. He had used his finger first to warm her up, then the plug slid in with ease.

‘Good girl, Amy. You’re getting much better with anal. Soon I will be able to fuck this lovely tight hole.’ Loki growled as he thought about it, but tried to push the idea down and out of his mind for now.

‘This feels really weird.’ Amy giggled as Loki pulled her knickers back up into place and pulled her dress down, smoothing it out for her.

‘Good weird or bad weird?’ Loki asked as he pulled her into his arms.

‘Good weird… I think.’ She laughed.

‘That’s what I hoped to hear.’ Loki grinned and kissed her.

  
He drove them to the party in his jag and parked in the teacher’s car park. They planned to just get a taxi back to his and walk to get the car on Saturday after they had recovered.

‘See you in there.’ Loki winked at Amy as they split up and went in different ways, so they wouldn’t cause suspicion.

Amy met up with her friends and Loki found a few of his teacher friends that he got along well with. He was keeping an eye on Amy and making sure she was comfortable. Knowing what was inside of her kept his heart beating a little faster, and his palms a little bit sweatier, than normal.

Samantha was there too, as usual she was a pain in the ass. But Loki kept ignoring her as much as possible, she seemed to get the hint eventually as she started to give her attentions to another teacher instead, much to his relief.

‘You know, I think Mr Laufeyson likes you. Or at least finds you attractive.’ Jackie whispered to Amy as they got another drink.

‘Really? Why do you think that?’ Amy asked, blushing as she tried to keep calm.

‘He keeps looking at you with a hunger in his eyes. Not to mention the slight bulge in his trousers. It must be the dress. It  _is_  sexy as hell, just look at you.’ Jackie said as she motioned to Amy.

‘Stop it, you!’ Amy laughed and nudged her friend playfully.

When she looked over, she did see that Loki did indeed look aroused. There was a look in his eye that she recognised. It was one that always meant he wanted to ravage her, in every way possible. It made her pussy throb in anticipation. She clenched her body and felt the plug still tucked away inside of her. She could feel it with every step she took, it was keeping her aroused like crazy.

‘He’s not the only one with eyes for you.’ Jackie then whispered as she motioned to a group of boys that were across the hall, looking right at Amy and licking their lips. Not hiding their emotions at all.

Loki watched and noticed a boy prowl across the room towards her. He saw him go up to her and ask her something. Amy shook her head, saying no. The boy looked irritated and grabbed her arm, but she shrugged him off and walked away with Jackie.

To Loki’s disgust that night, there were many boys that approached _his_  girl. He was fuming when she actually laughed and danced with one of them. Granted he was a nice bloke, but it still annoyed him. Even when she did brush him off when he asked if she wanted to go somewhere more private.

Loki managed to get near Amy when they went to the buffet table. He moved in close to her and made sure no one else was in ear shot.

‘Outside. Now.’ He growled to her.

The way he spoke sent shivers through her body. She knew something was up, but she wasn’t entirely sure what it was.

Amy went outside first, she said to her friends she just felt a bit hot and needed some air. But she was followed out by one of the guys that had been eyeing her up. Loki saw that and was hot on his heels.

‘Hey, Amy. I was wondering if you fancied going out on a date sometime?’ He asked.

Amy hadn’t really received a lot of attention from boys before. But she knew it was the dress, as it showed off her best features wonderfully. In Loki’s words anyway.

‘Sorry, I’m already seeing someone.’ She answered quickly.

‘Oh yeah? Who? I’ve not seen you with anyone?’ He asked with a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

‘She doesn’t have to answer to you. Leave the lady alone, Harry.’ Loki said as he approached from behind.

Harry spun around and looked up at the tall teacher.

‘Uh, sorry, Sir. I was just curious.’ He shrugged and then scampered away inside.

Loki looked at Amy with an eyebrow up. She felt incredibly intimidated with the way he looked down at her. He slid his arm around her waist and led her up the side of the building, down a quiet and dark alleyway.

He pushed her against the wall and pinned her there, her wrists trapped in one of his strong hands as his other hand wrapped around her neck. His thumb stroked the side of her throat teasingly as he leaned in so his breath was dancing across her lips.

‘I think I need to remind you of who you belong to, little girl. All those boys in there, lusting over you… If only they knew that you belonged to  _me_. A real man.’ He growled and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

Amy decided very quickly that she rather enjoyed jealous Loki. As he fucked her there and then against the wall. Even though it was dirty, she didn’t give a dam. The feeling of Loki’s cock inside of her, roughly thrusting into her while she still had the butt plug inside of her was intense. Being double full was a wonderful feeling, making her orgasm really hard.

‘You, are, mine.’ Loki snarled as he snapped his hips against her one last time and spilled into her.

He bit down hard on her neck, leaving a mark for everyone to see. And he didn’t give her a chance to clean herself up as he put her knickers back into place.

‘Now you have my seed deep inside of you again. Remember who you belong to, ok?’

‘Yes, Sir.’ Amy moaned as she collapsed against him, her legs like jelly.

As they were about to return inside the party, Loki changed his mind and instead just called them a taxi. He couldn’t take his hands off of her for the duration of the ride home. As soon as they got to his place, he took her again on the floor by the front door, not even reaching the bedroom.

Loki was wild with lust for her as they continued to fuck like wild animals for most of the night before passing out on his bed together, their limbs entangled together.

  
Loki woke up to see Amy was already awake, looking at him and smiling.

‘Good morning, Pet.’ He groaned and stretched out his limbs.

‘Morning, Sir… Are you feeling better this morning?’ She giggled.

‘What? What do you mean? What’s so funny?’ Loki asked, confused.

‘I have never seen you that jealous before… It was kinda hot.’ Amy purred as she nuzzled against his neck and hugged into him.

Loki blushed slightly, remembering how carnal things did get last night. He always knew that his jealous streak was quite strong, but it had never been  _that_  bad before.

‘I guess we are even now.’ He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his girl to hold her tightly.


	28. Chapter 28

**4 Months Later**

Things for Amy and Loki had still been going really well. They spent most of their time at either one’s place, always together after College and at the weekends. It was just annoying that they had to go away from the city to be together without worrying.

So they made the most of it when they could. They went on weekend trips away and on the holidays.

But one day things changed for them.

Loki walked into his office one afternoon to find a note lying on the floor for him.

**_I know your secret._ **

Was all that it said. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.

He racked his brain, trying to think if he recognised the hand writing. Or if he could think of anyone it could possibly be. But he couldn’t think of anyone. Then he thought perhaps it was just someone playing a prank, maybe it was random, or perhaps about something else... So he decided not to dwell over the note and just chucked it into the recycling bin.

He had just sat down and started marking some papers when there was an urgent knock on his door.

‘Come in.’ He called out, wondering who it could be in such a hurry.

The door opened and he was concerned as it was Amy and she looked distressed.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked as he shot up from his chair and rushed over to her, taking her in his arms.

‘I got this in my locker.’ She handed him a note.

His stomach dropped as he read it. It was the  _exact_  same one that he had received.

‘Shit.’ He hissed as he ran a hand down his face.

‘Maybe they’ve just got it wrong. Or are playing a joke, right?’ Amy said, but the worry could be heard in her voice.

‘I’m afraid I think someone knows about us… I received one too. I didn’t think much of it, but now… It’s too much to be a coincidence.’ Loki sighed and pulled Amy into a hug.

He could feel her shaking she was that worried about it.

‘It’s alright, darling. It will be ok.’ Loki assured her as he kissed the top of her head.

  
But it wasn’t. Not really. They kept getting notes either to Loki’s office or to Amy’s locker. It was always the same, until one day they decided to up the game.

**_I will tell the head teacher unless you leave £500 in your classroom after hours tomorrow evening._ **

‘We can’t actually pay this person.’ Amy said as she tried not to cry.

‘Of course not. I am going to do a stakeout. I will stay behind and wait until this person shows their face. We are  _not_  going to be bullied by someone who thinks it’s funny to mess with people’s emotions.’ Loki snarled angrily.

‘Be careful. We don’t have a clue who it is.’ Amy said sadly as she crawled onto Loki’s lap.

‘I will, love. I will get to the bottom of this.’ Loki assured her as he stroked her hair.

They decided to watch a film and cuddle up on the sofa. Amy was draped across Loki’s lap like a cat. If she  _was_  a cat she would definitely have been purring as Loki stroked her hair and trailed his fingers softly over her bare stomach.

Halfway through the film, the fingers that were trailing across her stomach ventured down further and he slid his hand underneath her trousers and into her knickers. Amy let out a squeak as he gently teased around the crease of her thighs and the soft skin there.

‘Such an adorable little thing you are.’ Loki grinned as he continued to stroke through her hair with his other hand.

Amy closed her eyes and bucked her hips upwards against him as he slid his fingers through her folds. He teased along her lips for a while and dipped a finger down every so often, only to pull away again. He toyed with her until she was panting and wriggling around on his lap, nearly falling off him and the sofa.

He gave in and started to stroke her clit in soft motions, getting firmer with each circle. Then he slid his fingers down and inserted two inside of her as he used the heel of his palm to press over her hardened little nub.

‘Do you want to cum?’ Loki asked as he slowed his motions down when he felt her near the edge.

‘Yes! Please, Sir.’ She whined.

‘Hmm. I don’t know whether I will allow you to or not. I might make you do orgasm denial for a few days… That could be a  _lot_ of fun.’ He grinned when he heard her let out a half sob, half whimper.

‘Pleaseeeee, Sir. Please make me cum. I’ll do anything!’ She said in frustration as she tried to move her hips again and she grabbed onto Loki’s arm for something to hold onto.

‘Anything, huh? You shouldn’t say that, love. You don’t know what I might make you do.’ He said in a dangerous tone.

‘I will, Sir! Please! Anything!’ She said desperately.

‘Hmm. Alright then. Since you’ve begged so wonderfully.’ He granted her release and quickened his movements, pushing her over the edge.

Once she calmed down from her high, he pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap.

‘You’ll do anything for me now, hmm?’ Loki teased.

‘Oh god… I already would, I think.’ She laughed and blushed.

‘Well you did say  _anything_. So… I’m going to take you through to my bed and tie you up… Then, I am going to tickle you all over, for, hmm… At least 2 hours.’ Loki purred and gave her side a squeeze, making her yelp and jump.

‘Oh nooo.’ She whined.

‘Oh yes!’ Loki said triumphantly as he grabbed her, just as she attempted to run away. ‘No escaping, Pet. You did say you would do anything.’ He laughed and carried her through to the bedroom to carry out his threat.

  
The following day, Loki was nervous. But he hid it from Amy, not wanting her to worry too much. She trusted him and he said he would sort it out, so that’s what he was going to do…

Hopefully.

He placed an envelope on his desk, so it was in plain sight from the door. Then he switched all the lights off and hid behind the door, ready to pounce when the perpetrator walked in.

It was around an hour he had to wait in silence. Luckily, he had a lot of patience so it wasn’t too bad for him.

When the door finally opened, it was too dark to see who it was. They walked straight over to the desk and picked up the envelope. That’s when Loki slammed the door shut and turned the light on. Causing the person to jump and spin around to face him.


	29. Chapter 29

Loki hadn’t entirely been sure who he was expecting. But he certainly didn’t expect it to be a fellow English teacher, Janine MacDuff.

‘It’s you?’ He said in surprise and disgust.

‘There’s no money, is there?’ She asked in disgust as she quickly checked the envelope and sighed as it was indeed empty.

‘You think it’s right to bully us for money?’ Loki hissed at her.

‘And you think it’s right to be fucking around with students?’ She spat back at him.

‘It is not like that. I really care for Amy, we are not just  _fucking_  around.’ Loki snapped and moved into her space, glaring down at her.

‘Either way, it’s wrong. A teacher sleeping with a student, it’s against the rules! Give me the money, or I am telling.’ Janine stood her ground.

‘No. I am not going to be bullied by a pathetic little woman who gets off on blackmailing people. We are doing no harm, we care for each other, _deeply_. We are both consenting adults, there’s nothing wrong with it.’

‘Then why are you hiding the relationship?’ Janine countered back at him as she folded her arms over her chest.

‘Because of people like  _you_. If you tell the head teacher, I will tell her about your bullying and attempt of blackmail. I have kept all of the notes!’ Loki hissed.

Janine was a little stunned at that, having not thought about it. She frowned and huffed.

‘Fine. But you have to break it off with her. Or I  _will_  tell the head. It’s wrong on so many levels. I’m only protecting the students.’ Janine said as she stormed past Loki and left.

Loki let out a sigh and leaned back against the door. He ran his hand down his face and then grabbed his bag to head back to Amy. He knew she would be really worrying over what was happening.

  
Amy jumped on Loki when he stepped inside his home. She hugged him tightly and hid her face into his neck.

‘I was so worried.’ She said quietly.

‘It’s alright. I’m back now.’ He said as he rubbed her back and then took her through to the living room.

‘So did you find out who it is?’ Amy asked nervously as they sat down on the sofa.

‘Yes. Surprisingly it’s the English teacher, Mrs MacDuff…’

‘What? Seriously?’ Amy couldn’t believe it. She thought it was going to be Samantha.

Yet it made sense. She was a really old school type of teacher. She would be the worst one out of the lot to find out about them both, as she was completely against anything even remotely taboo.

‘Yes. I managed to talk her out of telling the head. For now. I threatened her back with telling the head about her blackmail over money and that I still have the notes if I need. She said she wouldn’t tell if we broke it off.’ Loki sighed and took her hand into his.

Amy looked heartbroken. She didn’t know what to say or do. But Loki reassured her.

‘But that is not going to happen, obviously. We are going to pretend that it’s broken off, but it’s far from it. We just have to cut all ties at school. No more taking risks, no more car rides there. I can drop you off around the corner, but not risking the teacher’s car park again. No more eye contact during lessons, unless it is genuine teacher/student related. We are going to have to be super careful.’ Loki said as he cupped her face in his hands.

‘I agree. It’s going to be… Weird and difficult. But if it’s the only way.’

‘Just until you leave College and go to Vet school. Then we won’t have to worry at all, as I would no longer be a teacher at your school.’ Loki assured her as he kissed her forehead.

‘I hope that happens sooner rather than later.’ Amy sighed.  
  


Loki distracted Amy that night by having some fun with her. He carried her to the bedroom and tossed her down onto the bed. She sprawled out with a giggle as he pounced on top of her.

He was hungry as he attacked her lips with his own. His hands got busy with stripping her of her clothes, then it was his clothes turn as she tugged at his shirt.

‘Do you want to do something scary tonight?’ Loki whispered over her lips as he lay his body down flush against hers, skin on skin.

‘What do you have in mind, Sir?’ She asked.

‘How about I take your anal virginity?’ Loki grinned, his cock twitching against her thigh at the mere thought of it.

‘Really? Do you… Think I’m ready, Sir?’ Amy asked, a little anxious.

‘I do… You have your safe word if you need it. But I’ll look after you, Pet.’ Loki said softly as he kissed her forehead.

Amy nodded in agreement. She was a little nervous, but incredibly aroused at the thought too. She did enjoy all the anal play they did before.

Loki turned Amy over on the bed and had her lie there while he went to collect a few things.

She let out a squeak when he touched her back, as he had put on his leather gloves. Knowing that would help her to be even more turned on.

‘Such a little leather whore you are.’ Loki teased, making her giggle as she squirmed beneath him.

Loki slid his hands up and down her back, coaxing a moan from her as he worked his way up over her shoulders in a mini massage. Then he worked his way back down again and massaged over her ass, lingering there for longer than necessary before moving down to squeeze her thighs.

He parted her legs open and ran his leathery fingers along her folds, smirking as he saw her glistening juices against his gloves.

‘Mmm, you are nice and wet for me, little one.’ He purred and circled his finger over her clit, making her widen her legs for him even further.

‘Raise your bum up for me, darling.’ He said as he stopped stimulating her and opened the bottle of lube he had.

She let out a small whine as she pushed her ass up in the air for him, her face hidden down into the bed. Loki covered his penis with plenty of lube, and he also used his finger first to tease around her anus and he pressed in ever so slightly as he slid his other hand underneath her to rub her clit simultaneously.

Because of his leather gloves it heightened the pleasure for Amy. She nearly came as he pushed further into her ass. He enjoyed the way she wiggled her bum, trying to get his finger deeper. That’s when he pulled out and moved closer to her.

He slid a hand around and down the front of her stomach, to continue teasing her clit that way. As he guided his cock with his free hand towards her back entrance. She let out a squeak and her body automatically attempted to move forwards, away from his cock as it pressed against her.

‘Don’t move, little one. Just keep still.’ He cooed to her as he rubbed her clit firmly.

She soon lost herself again and relaxed enough for him to push into her. He watched as the first inch disappeared into her tight hole. And _tight_  she was. Loki started panting straight away as he tried to keep himself in control. She was clenching hard around him.

‘Fuck. It’s… Aaaah.’ Amy’s voice turned into a garble as she gripped hard on the sheets.

‘Shhh, love… That’s it. Good girl.’ Loki purred as she relaxed around him a little more, so he was able to push deeper in.

He didn’t bottom out inside her, as he didn’t want to push her too far for her first time. She did well to take him, even if it took her body a little while to adjust. But Loki was gentle with his movements, not moving too much and very slow movements when he  _did_  move.

‘How do you feel, Pet?’ Loki growled as he pressed himself flush against her back and kissed along her neck, making her tremble.

‘Weird… Full… But I like it, Sir.’ She groaned as he moved a bit.

‘I’m not going to last long, darling. So you better cum soon, your body is just too delightful.’ Loki panted, he was really struggling with how tight she was.

Loki slid his finger over her clit and thrust himself into her a bit rougher than he had been. That set off a trigger in her body as she came. Loki could feel her trembling as he pulled back and thrust in again, coming at the same time.

‘Ohhh, yes!’ They both cried out together.   
  


Amy had enjoyed anal sex a lot more than she thought she would have. She felt closer to Loki than ever. Which made her heart hurt with what was going on with Janine knowing about them. The thought of Loki losing his job because of her… It wasn’t something she thought she could deal with. Yet the thought of losing Loki was heart breaking too.

‘My good girl.’ Loki purred and tightened his arms around her, breaking her from her thoughts.

She snuggled up against him and smiled, enjoying his warmth around her.


	30. Chapter 30

**3 Weeks Later**

Loki and Amy had managed to keep everything low-key since Janine finding out about them. Loki had told her that it was off. Amy even pretended to be really upset for a week after they apparently broke up. She had her close friends help out by talking about it during their English lesson with Janine. Making sure she overheard them talking about how upset their friend, Amy was after her boyfriend broke it off with her.

Janine was happy with that. Although still a little gutted that her plan for money didn’t work out as she had hoped it would. But she pushed that to the side as she knew she was doing the right thing by making sure one of the students in the College wasn’t being taken advantage of by her teacher.  
  


Every night after College ended, Amy would near enough sprint back to Loki’s, or her own place if Loki was going round there for a change. They would certainly make up for lost time during the night and at the weekends. Loki even took Amy to Spain for a week during the Easter holidays. It had been nice for them to be able to be themselves again when out and about without worrying.

Loki had Amy on a strict schedule again with her major exams coming up in a months’ time. Amy was super stressed about it, but found with Loki’s help and his ways of helping her to study and remain calm it really helped her.

So when the exam weeks came around, Amy was prepared and unusually calm unlike everyone else. She did well in all the exams, she thought so anyway. She just had to wait for the results in a weeks’ time. Then, if she did well, she could apply for Vet Schools to attend to after the summer. If she got into one of them, then great. It also meant her and Loki could be together properly. But if she didn’t get into one, she was going to have to stay at the College and do another year to try and get better grades. Which meant another year of sneaking around.

But Loki assured her that she would get in to one of the Vet schools. He was positive about it. And reminded her on a daily basis how smart she was. 

The week waiting for her results felt like the longest week ever. But Loki made sure to keep her occupied every night. Then it was finally the day she received her results.

She waited until she got back home to be with Loki before opening it up.

‘Oh my god. I’m so nervous.’ She said as they sat down together.

Loki rubbed her back soothingly as she tore open the envelope and pulled out her results. 

Biology: A +

Animal Care: A + 

Physics: B + 

Chemistry: A -

English: A 

Maths: B 

Amy couldn’t believe her eyes with her results. She started crying because she was so happy and she jumped around on the sofa like crazy. Loki laughed and cheered with her, pulling her into a tight hug he stood up with her and spun her around happily.

‘Congratulations, darling. I am SO proud of you. I knew you would do amazingly well.’ Loki kissed her on the lips as he grinned down at her.

‘Thank you for all your help with studying. Getting into routines really helped. I couldn’t have done it without you.’ Amy said as she smiled up at him.

‘You would have done just as well without me. You’re very intelligent, I keep telling you that. Now, why don’t you go apply for Vet schools? No time to waste!’ He grinned and gave her bum a playful pat. ‘When you’re finished that, come to the bedroom for a little well done fun.’ He winked at her.

Amy rushed off excitedly to borrow his laptop in his office. She couldn’t wait to apply for vet schools around the country. She hoped to get into one of the local ones. But she was applying all over to hopefully keep her options open. She was even applying for the big main one in Scotland, it was the school that everyone wished they could get into, but it was difficult. She knew she would have no chance, but applied for it anyway. She added in all of her hands on animal care experience as well as her grades, which she still couldn’t get over. She put down her Animal Care and Biology teachers as references, knowing they would give her glowing resumes as they always told her how good she was and passionate about what she was doing. 

When she was finished she ran to the bedroom, but was a bit confused when Loki wasn’t there. 

‘Loki?’ She called out. 

‘Hello, little one.’ He said from behind her. 

She spun around on the spot and craned her neck to look up at Loki as he was stood right in her personal space. He grinned wickedly down at her, liking her reaction. He had quickly changed and was wearing his suit with the green tie, and of course his leather gloves.

‘I am so proud of you. You’re going to get lots of orgasms tonight.’ Loki purred as he reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch with a smile.

‘Strip for me, Pet.’ 

Amy was quick with shedding her clothing. She automatically knelt down on front of him, as that was what he often told her to do when she was naked.

Loki smiled and stroked her hair as he circled around her. ‘Good girl.’ He purred.

His praise went straight through her and sent tingles down between her thighs. 

She let out a surprised squeak when he suddenly slid his hands under her arms and lifted her up. He carried her onto the bed and positioned her so she was knelt in the middle. 

‘Hands.’ Was all Loki needed to say as he moved behind her. 

She put her hands behind her back and let out a small gasp as she felt Loki use his velvet tie to restrain her wrists in place. A soft kiss was pressed to her shoulder and then Loki moved round on the bed into her view. 

He lay down on his back and winked at Amy. She had no idea what he was planning.

‘Come on, hop on.’ He said as he motioned to his face.

‘Wh… what?’

‘You heard me. Come on, sit on my face. I’m going to make you scream.’ Loki said seductively as he licked his lips.

Amy blushed furiously from the thought alone of sitting on his face. That was something she hadn’t done before. Even though Loki had eaten her out on many occasions, she felt really shy about doing it that way. 

‘If you don’t move into position, reward or no reward, I will redden your backside.’ He growled in warning.

Amy didn’t really fancy being spanked tonight, so she shuffled over towards him. He grabbed her hips and helped to position her, as it wasn’t easy for her with her wrists tied up behind her back. Her cheeks were bright red still as Loki positioned her just right with her cunt over his mouth. 

‘Relax and enjoy the ride.’ He said wickedly before clamping his hands around her thighs and holding her firmly down on his face. 

He took long, slow, licks right along her cunt, slowly building up speed only to then slow down again. After getting her worked up, he paid plenty of attention to her clit. He loved the way he could feel it pulsing ever so slightly against his tongue. 

Amy couldn’t stop moaning and squirming around on top of him. She had always loved his tongue. He was very skilled with it and knew exactly what to do. But this was something else entirely as she was held down by him and couldn’t really do anything but wriggle because of her wrists being restrained.

Loki loved the way she moved on top of him. Her breasts were bouncing above him and it was the most erotic sight for him. The way she was moaning and gasping with every flick of his tongue, it was like music to his ears. 

She was just about to cum, when Loki slid his hands up to grab her hips, squeezing her in a ticklish manner. He spidered his fingers up over her sides, making her screech as she attempted to get away, but found her body was just grinding down harder against Loki’s mouth. He wasn’t going to let her get away anyway, even if she did truly want to. The leather of his gloves made her skin feel even more sensitive than normal to his attacks.

Between being licked and tickled, she was quickly thrown into an orgasm. Loki pressed his mouth against her, sucking hard on her clit and nibbling slightly on the little nub. His fingers slowed down over her sides, much to her relief. 

‘So… Sensitive.’ Amy gasped out as she started to try and get away, she fell backwards onto Loki’s chest but he went with her, his mouth staying clamped over her. 

‘Aaaaaaah!’ She cried out and laughed, trying to struggle away. But it wasn’t easy with her hands trapped behind her.

Loki started to tickle her again. She managed to buck off him and fell to her side on the bed, Loki let go of her so he could get up and grab her. He put one hand around her neck, holding her down in place as he roughly thrust two leathery fingers into her cunt. 

‘Holy shiiiiit.’ Amy cried out, her body arching up into him as she felt the leather texture slide inside her, against her soft walls and curling to rub against her g spot. 

She loved the feeling of Loki’s hand, so strong around her throat. Knowing he could easily stop her breathing if he wanted to. But instead just kept his hand there, holding her down and rubbing a thumb across her skin at the side of her throat.

He chuckled wickedly down at her as she continued to scream and moan as Loki made her squirt. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he forced her a few times, before eventually stopping and letting her catch her breath. 

‘Can… Can we do that again?’ Amy asked after a while, her cunt throbbing with desire for more.

Loki trailed his fingers in circles over her stomach, making her twitch and whimper. 

‘Oh yes. I did promise you _many_ orgasms after all.’ He grinned.


	31. Chapter 31

Loki just came home from College one afternoon, he had been in working but Amy hadn’t been in because they were allowed a week off after their exams to unwind. The head teacher also knew there would be lots of celebrating with them getting their results, so decided to just give them a week off.

‘Hello, love.’ Loki grinned as he found Amy in the living room, watching TV.

‘Hi! I missed you!’ She said happily as she jumped up to her feet and rushed over to hug him.

‘Have you been behaving today?’ Loki grinned and kissed her on the lips.

‘Always, Sir.’ Amy laughed.

‘Do you fancy going out for some drinks tonight? An extended celebration of your results.’ Loki suggested as he gave her bum a soft pat.

‘Is that safe?’ Amy asked as she pressed herself back slightly against his hand, making him smirk. They both knew how much Loki loved her ass.

‘We will go to the small pub across the city, stay the night in a hotel.’ Loki trailed his hand up from her bum and up her back to the back of her neck.

‘Sounds good.’ Amy agreed.

  
After packing a small bag, the two went on their way across the city in Loki’s jag. Amy always enjoyed time away with Loki, even if it was just to the other side of the city for one night. It meant they didn’t have to worry about anyone recognising them for a while.

After a quick change at the hotel, they went out to the local pub for some food and drinks. They were happy to find there was a local band playing there, so they got some free entertainment while they ate and drank. The band turned out to be really good, so Amy was happy with their discovery.

However, their good night out didn’t last for long.

‘Make note of the name of the band, I want to download some of their songs.’ Amy said as she nudged Loki excitedly with her elbow.

He laughed and took out his phone to type down the name. When he looked up again, his entire body froze.

He saw Janine at the other side of the pub. Glaring right at him and Amy.

‘Shit.’ He hissed under his breath.

‘What?’ Amy asked, her stomach dropping when she saw the look on his face and looked over to where he was looking.

‘Oh no.’

To their dismay, Janine stormed over towards them both. But Loki quickly grabbed Amy’s hand and dragged her out of the pub. Though they didn’t get far when Janine caught up with them both.

‘You lied to me! You told me this was over!’ She said in disgust as she motioned to them both.

Loki ran his hand down his face.

‘We tried, but it hurt too much. Amy isn’t even going to be staying on at the College, she’s leaving in two weeks’ time.’ Loki said.

‘Oh? Have you been offered a place elsewhere?’ Janine asked Amy directly.

‘Yes.’ Amy lied and she got a reassuring squeeze on her hand from Loki.

‘It’s still wrong. She is still your pupil. And this has been going on for a while, I can’t let it slide. I am telling the head teacher. I need to protect the students.’ Janine argued.

‘Please don’t. I don’t need to be protected. This isn’t just some fling.’ Amy pleaded with her.

‘I’m sorry, Amy. But he is your teacher, he should know better. He is abusing his status. I have to do something.’ Janine said firmly and then she stormed off.

Amy started crying as she was so worried about what would happen. Loki pulled her into a strong hug and whispered reassurance to her and kissed the top of her head.

‘I’ll sort it. Don’t worry.’ He whispered.

  
The following day he called up Janine. He tried to reason with her, he thought he did get through to her at one point. But when she ended up hanging up on him, he wasn’t entirely sure. He threatened her again with telling the head teacher about her bullying them and trying to get money, but she never responded to that. So Loki wasn’t sure whether his threat back had worked or not.

Amy was  _really_  worried. But Loki made sure to keep her occupied over the weekend. They went horse riding again and helped out at the stables for the day on Sunday. Then Loki cooked a lovely meal in the evening for them both.

Monday morning Loki dropped Amy off round the corner as usual, so she walked the rest of the way to College.

When Loki walked into the building, he said good morning to the receptionist as usual. But stopped as she called his name.

‘Ah, Mr Laufeyson. Mrs Kerr wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. I’ll ring through to let her know you’re here.’


	32. Chapter 32

Loki had never felt so nervous in his entire life. It was worse than job interviews and even when he went on his first date with Amy. But he took a deep breath and tried to remain calm as he entered Mrs Kerr’s office.

‘Ah, Mr Laufeyson. Please, take a seat.’ She said as she motioned to the chair opposite her at her desk.

‘Thank you.’ Loki said as he sat down.

‘I think you know why I have called you in here. Janine came to me and told me about your exploits with one of your students… Amy. As I’m sure you know, sleeping with students is completely out of order and a breach of the students trust. You are supposed to be a guider, someone that she can trust and go to for support with her work. Not someone to hurt and take advantage of her.’ Mrs Kerr said angrily.

‘It is not like that, Mrs Kerr. I promise you. I love Amy, dearly. I know that falling in love with a student is wrong, but it happened. I believe that she loves me too. I would never, ever hurt her. If she had told me to back away, I would have in an instant. Not once have I taken advantage of her.’ Loki said honestly.

‘You love her? Have you told her this?’ Mrs Kerr asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

‘No, not yet. I wanted to wait until we could be together without hiding. Once she was finished here and at Vet School.’ Loki sighed.

‘This is a very difficult situation, Mr Laufeyson. I know that she is of age, a consenting adult. But it is still a breach of the teacher conduct. I can’t just let it slide and let you continue to see and teach her.’ Mrs Kerr looked down and then back at Loki with a sigh.

‘I was contacted first thing this morning by the Vet school in Inverness. The big one, where all pupils aim to get into if they want to pursue a career in Veterinary care. They were very impressed with Amy’s results and her resume. They asked for more information about her and after speaking to them, they told me they were going to offer her a place there… Which, as I am sure she has told you about the place, that means she will be guaranteed to be offered a job at the end of it.’

Loki’s eyes widened and his heart soared with pride for his dear Amy.

‘Seriously?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes…’

‘Wow… That’s, amazing.’ Loki said in amazement. The thought of her going up to Scotland did tug at his heart, but he wasn’t going to stop her from following her dreams.

‘This situation would be bad for the College if word got out about a teacher in a relationship with a student. I would be willing to let that slide, if you don’t pursue her anymore. Let her go to this school in Scotland. Start your separate ways. You are a wonderful teacher and I don’t want to lose you as part of the team. Please think carefully and end this with her… For both of your careers.’

  
That evening when Loki returned home, he found Amy waiting for him. She was looking a mixture of sadness and happiness.

‘What’s up, Pet?’ He asked as he dropped his coat and bag to the floor and rushed to her, circling his arms around her.

‘I… I’ve been offered a placement at the Veterinary school in Inverness… The best one in the UK.’ She said in complete amazement.

Loki grinned brightly and swooped her up into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her repeatedly. ‘That is wonderful news.’ He laughed.

‘It is… But… It’s so far away… From you.’ She said sadly as she looked down.

Loki cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘Do not be upset, little one. I don’t like to see you so sad… Let’s sit down. We need to talk.’ He said as he took her hand and led her to the living room.

‘What is it?’ She asked, knowing there was something up.

‘Mrs Kerr knows about us. But she isn’t going to take it further… Because she knows about your offer of the school. They phoned her this morning to talk about you. And I am  _so_  proud of you, I couldn’t be prouder. Mrs Kerr is too. She understands it’s not what it seems with us, that it is not just us sleeping around. I told her it’s much more than that and she took it on board, understanding.’

Amy put her head into her hands.

‘Everything is such a mess.’ She said with a sob as she tried to keep calm.

‘Shh, it’s alright, love. Sometimes things happen, and there isn’t anything we can do about it. We just met each other at a time in our life where we weren’t quite ready. I know you want to go to that school more than anything. You talked about it with such passion in your eyes when we first met, said how that was always your goal. Over time, you talked about it less and less… But you can’t put an incredible opportunity on the back burner for me.’ Loki said as he tried to keep himself together too.

‘But I… I don’t want to leave you.’ Amy cried as she clung to his shirt.

‘I don’t want you to either, my darling. But you must grasp this opportunity with both hands while you can. If I could, I would come with you to Scotland in a heartbeat.’

‘Why can’t you?’ Amy said quickly as she looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes.

‘Because I belong here. In this job. You know I can’t go with you, sweetheart.’ Loki said he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

He pulled her onto his lap and held her as she cried into his chest. She knew he was speaking sense. This was the start of her entire career. It was something she couldn’t pass up. No matter how hard it would be to leave him. She loved him, but she couldn’t tell him that. Not knowing they were going to be apart soon.

‘I’ll miss you, so much.’ She cried.

‘I’ll miss you much more, Amy.’ Loki said as a few tears fell from his eyes too.

  
That night in bed, they talked a lot more. They were clinging to each other as if for dear life as they spoke late into the night.

Loki took her in such a tender, and in the most vanilla way, since well, ever. He laid her down on her back on the bed, used his fingers to prepare her. He kissed and licked all over her neck and chest until she was squirming beneath him. Then he slid into her with such ease and they moved together slowly, not in a rush to reach the finish line. But when they did, it was all the more powerful with all of the emotions that were running through them both.

Afterwards Amy lay with her head on his chest, his fingers sliding through her hair softly.

‘I will always be so proud of you, darling. And you know that this year with you has been the best of my life. I wouldn’t change it for the world. You will  _always_  have my heart.’ Loki said softly to her.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, a tear rolling down her cheek again as she replied in a squeaky voice.

‘Me too.’  
  


That night, Loki whispered sweet nothings into her ear until they both fell asleep. His voice was soothing for Amy, she loved his voice so much. Her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving him. 

She didn’t know how she would cope without him.


	33. Chapter 33

Loki and Amy were heartbroken when she moved away to Inverness. It took Loki a while to get back into his old routine again without her.

He was a _lot_  grumpier than usual in College. Even the students and other teachers noticed he wasn’t his usual, warm and kind hearted self. He was more snappy and stricter than ever.

He had kept in contact with Amy for the first few months, but it became too painful for them both. So they decided together it would be best to stop contact, start fresh. But for Loki, that was proving to be too difficult.

He tried dating again around 8 months after losing Amy. But he was constantly looking for Amy’s traits in them all. One talked  _way_ too much and was too forward going. Another hardly said anything at all. One turned out to be a dom. Another wasn’t even into submission.

He became so frustrated that he found he was losing his temper with the slightest thing, which wasn’t like him at all.

‘I can’t go on like this… I have to get my girl back.’ He said to himself on the one year mark since she had left.

  
Amy was similar. She pined for Loki badly, especially to start with. But she was lucky that the Vet School kept her incredibly busy, she put all of her time and effort into learning everything she possibly could.

She too had a few dates, but found she was looking for Loki’s qualities as well. One wasn’t playful enough, too strict. Another was too shy and not confident at all. There was one guy who was alright, she was on her fourth date with him. At least he had gotten further than just a first date.

But she was nervous. She knew he was expecting sex, or at least something more than just a quick kiss. But she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to give herself to him. The entire date she kept thinking about Loki. Wishing that she was with him instead, how Peter wasn’t anywhere near Loki’s standard.

‘Are you alright?’ Peter asked as he slid his hand over the table and touched her hand.

‘Yes, sorry.’ Amy smiled and focused on what he was saying.

After dinner, she went to the bathroom before they left the restaurant. On her way back, as she walked past the bar, she heard a very familiar voice that sent trembles down her spine.

‘Hello, Pet.’

Her body froze and her heart started racing as she slowly turned around. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

It was actually Loki.

‘L… Loki?’ She gasped.

‘The one and only.’ Loki smiled and smoothly slid off the bar stool and walked closer, so he was just a few feet away from her.

As soon as Loki saw her, he felt himself fall back into his usual self again. It was like she was his heart and without her, he was a mess.

She said nothing, her mouth open in shock at seeing him there. He was still as handsome as ever. His smell enveloped her senses and made her head swim instantly.

‘God I’ve missed you.’ Loki purred as he reached up and cupped her chin in his hand. She visibly trembled from his touch.

‘I… I’ve missed you too. What… What are you doing here? Isn’t it the start of term?’ She asked, confused.

‘It is. But I decided that there was someone much more important up here.’ Loki smiled and stroked his thumb over her cheek.

Amy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she leaned into his touch.

‘How have you been?’ He asked as he dropped his hand down but kept it on her elbow, her skin tingling.

‘Alright… School is going, _amazing_. How about you?’

‘Good, now that I’ve seen you again.’ Loki grinned.

The blush that was on Amy’s cheeks wouldn’t go down. As soon as she heard his voice, she had felt him effecting her body. Heating up entirely and that warm feeling between her thighs returned… It had been so long, but he still had that hold over her, which she knew she would never get out of.

‘Amy?’ Peter asked as he came to see where she was.

Loki looked over Amy’s head at him with an eyebrow quirked up.

Peter glared at Loki and the hand that was on her elbow. He didn’t drop it, even when Peter attempted to slide an arm around her waist.

‘Peter, this is Loki… Loki, this is Peter.’ Amy said awkwardly, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Loki.

Peter nodded his head at the taller man but continued to glare at him. Loki just looked amused and the grin on his lips was very cocky.

‘Nice to meet you, Peter.’ Loki said politely.

‘You too… Are you ready to go, Amy?’ Peter said as he tried to pull her away from him.

‘Uhm… Just give me a minute. I’ll meet you outside.’ She said to him.

Loki gave him a patronising wave as Peter sulked off to wait outside.

‘How long have you two been together?’ Loki asked when Amy turned back to him.

‘Just the fourth date. He is expecting more tonight I think…’ She said quietly.

‘Do you like him?’

‘He’s… Nice…’

‘Just, nice?’ Loki grinned and crossed his arms over his chest in amusement.

‘Yeah… Ok… He’s a bit, boring.’ She laughed and looked down nervously.

‘I know me being here has been a bit of a surprise. But I want you, Amy… I am renting a house not far from here. I’ve packed everything and sold up back home. I won’t leave you again, _ever_.’ He said as he stepped in closer to her and put his hand on her hip.

Her breathing turned erratic from how close he was. God she had missed him so much.

Loki ducked his head down to her level and he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Then he moved up so his lips brushed lightly across her earlobe.

‘I am the only one that can give you what you need, little one… Please come back to me.’ He whispered seductively and then kissed her neck, grinning against her as she tilted her head to the side to give him more access as a small moan slipped out from her lips.

When he pulled back, he saw she was incredibly flushed. Not just her cheeks but also her chest was red too. She was trembling slightly and her eyes were closed, but she opened them to look up at him when he stroked her hair.

‘My jag is out back… I’ll be waiting for you.’ He said as he kissed the top of her head and then walked away.

Amy let out a whoosh of air, not realising she had been holding her breath. That man still had so much control over her…

She loved it.

She went outside the front to see Peter.

‘Ready now? Who was he?’ He asked as he went to slide an arm around her.

‘I’m sorry, Peter… It’s not going to work between us. I… I need to go.’ Amy said as she pulled away from him.

Peter’s face dropped as he watched her rush away, a huge smile on her face as she ran around the side of the building.

She ran to the back and saw Loki stood there, leaning on the bonnet of his jag. A sight that she didn’t think she would ever see again. It made her knees turn to jelly.

Loki looked up and smiled when he saw her running over to him. He opened his arms and she ran straight to him, jumping up into his embrace. He lifted her up off her feet and held her tightly. She looked down and they kissed hungrily.

‘Amy, my darling. I promise I will never leave you again.’ He said when they pulled away from the kiss for air.

‘I love you, Loki. I should have told you ages ago.’ Amy said as she pressed her forehead against his.

‘I love you too.’ Loki responded.

  
Peter was walking down the street to go home. He turned his head when he heard a car slow down beside him. He looked over and saw it was a sleek black jaguar, very impressive. But his face dropped and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Loki in the driver’s seat with the window down. He was grinning cockily at Peter, his leather gloved hand firmly on Amy’s thigh.

Loki gave him a salute with his fingers before revving the engine and speeding off down the road.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

The door had barely closed when Loki pinned Amy against the back of it. Their hands were everywhere on each other, teeth clashed together as they kissed hungrily. It had been  _way_ too long for them both.

Loki grabbed her hands into one of his and pinned them straight up above her. He kissed down over her jawline and across her neck, where he sank his teeth into her skin with a growl that nearly had her collapsing.

‘Mine.’ He said possessively as he kissed along her shoulder, nudging the straps of her dress down out of the way with his lips.

‘Loki!’ Amy whined from the feeling of his lips, and every so often his teeth, against her.

She had missed him so much. Being dominated by him, looked after, loved… Everything.

Taking a breath he let go of her hands and stepped back slightly so that he could tug at her dress until it fell down at her feet.

‘You know, you could have just unzipped it.’ Amy said teasingly as she started to pull at his shirt.

‘Don’t be so cheeky, Pet. I may be hungry for you, but I will still bend you over my knee and give you a good spanking first.’ Loki growled and forced himself against her again, this time one of his hands went to wrap around her neck.

She moaned and raised her head slightly, giving him more access. The way his hand was wrapped around her, felt like she was home. He tightened his grip ever so slightly as he shoved his other hand down the front of her knickers.

Amy bucked against his hand as he touched her. It felt like she was being touched for the first time again as his fingers moved through her folds. She was soaking wet, it was easy for him to slide two fingers into her warmth and press his thumb over her clit.

Loki’s hand was still firmly around her neck, his thumb rubbed softly over the side of her neck as he leaned in closer, his lips inches from her own as she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

‘Who do you belong to?’ He whispered seductively.

‘You, Sir.’ Amy whimpered. It had been so long since she had uttered that word. It made her feel fuzzy and the warmth spread throughout her entire body, especially with the way Loki’s devilish fingers were teasing her body.

‘Yes,  _my_  good girl.  _All mine_. I am never leaving you again.’

After making Amy orgasm, he carried her to the bedroom, making sure not to fall over any boxes that were lying around. He was quick to take off her underwear and stood at the side of the bed as he took off his clothes. Amy’s eyes widened and she licked her lips as she looked at his cock, she was sure he looked larger than he used to be.

She crawled across the bed and reached out to grab him, Loki grunted and he bucked against her hand at her touch. He had missed her terribly.

Amy stuck her tongue out and licked at the tip, tasting his pre-cum. She glanced up at him and smirked at his reaction. He was breathing deep and his eyes fluttered from the pleasure as she took him into her mouth.

‘Stop, darling. As much as I love your mouth on my cock, I need to be  _inside_  you.’ He said in a strained tone as he crawled onto the bed, causing Amy to move backwards and move up the bed on her back as Loki prowled up over the top of her.

She lay her head down on the pillow as Loki pressed his body flush against hers. He slid his hands against hers, interlocking their fingers together as he moved them up to the side of her head. He pressed his lips against hers as he moved his hips, causing his cock to rub against her. Then he pulled back and moved slightly so his cock pressed into her.

The two of them let out a moan into each other’s mouth as they connected. Their hold on one another’s hands tightened as Loki sank deeper into her, stilling once he was fully sheathed inside. Both of them were panting already, knowing they weren’t going to last long.

What started out as a bit rough and demanding, turned into something sweet and full of emotion. Amy couldn’t help but cry softly into Loki’s shoulder when he started to move against her, slowly.

Even with Loki moving slowly against her, it still didn’t take them long to reach their orgasm together. Amy let out a wail as she felt him explode inside her, filling her up with his sticky seed as he bottomed out inside her, holding still as he pulsed against her contracting walls.

Loki looked at Amy and pressed his forehead against hers. She looked into his eyes and saw he had a few tears too. They both smiled and kissed softly.

They stayed together for a while, Loki rolled them onto their sides. It didn’t take him long to recover so he took her again. A bit rougher the second time, pulling out briefly to flip her over onto her stomach so he could take her from behind.

It went on for most of the night. Resting briefly, just wrapped up in each other’s arms, until they both passed out for the night.

Loki woke up first, a big smile on his face seeing Amy back in his arms asleep, where she belonged.

He kissed her forehead softly as she started to rouse.

‘Good morning, my sleeping beauty.’ Loki purred and gently moved her hair out of her face.

‘Good morning indeed.’ Amy smiled and blushed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

‘What made you decide to come up here?’ Amy asked.

‘I couldn’t take it any longer. I wasn’t the same without you, Pet. I was a fool to not come with you in the first place. Can you ever forgive me?’ He asked as he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

‘It wasn’t just you. It was me too. I shouldn’t have left.’ Amy said sadly.

‘You should. I would have marched you up here myself if you didn’t agree. It was too good of an opportunity for you to pass up.’ Loki said, slightly chastising her, making her giggle.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘I’ve missed Mr Bossy Boots.’ Amy said playfully, making Loki chuckle.

‘Well, someone needs to keep you in line.’ Loki growled and reached down behind her to grab her ass and give it a squeeze.

‘How did you know where I was last night? When did you arrive?’

‘I only arrived yesterday. Hence the boxes just been abandoned everywhere. I went straight to your flat, met your flatmate. She recognised me instantly, saying you told her about me rather vividly. She said that you wouldn't shut up about me, even to this day…’ As Loki spoke Amy was stroking his chest with her fingers. ‘She told me exactly where you were. So, that’s where I went… And I found you.’ He grinned.

‘I’m glad you did. I was already panicking about ways to turn Peter down. I’ve… I’ve kind of been looking for your traits when I’ve been on dates. I just… I missed you so much.’ Amy admitted sheepishly.

‘I am glad to hear that… Because I was doing the exact same thing.’ Loki smiled as he cupped her face in his hand.

The two started laughing. Then Amy settled back down on his chest, his arms around her. She knew that she was home now, no matter where they were, as long as she was with him it didn’t matter.

‘I guess, with everything that happened at that time, we didn’t think straight. I’m just glad that we’re back together again.’ Amy said.

‘Me too, Pet. Me too.’ Loki agreed.

‘You know… I did warn you.’ Loki said after a moment’s silence.

‘Warn me about what?’ Amy asked as she craned her neck a little to look at him.

‘That I would become your addiction.’ Loki smirked and winked at her mischievously.

Amy giggled and playfully hit his chest, making him laugh. ‘I guess that’s true. I should have ran away when you sent that email.’ Amy teased.

‘Oh, no. I wouldn’t have allowed that.’ Loki laughed.

Amy sighed in contentment as Loki stroked down her back. But then a wicked thought crossed his mind.

‘Amy, darling. Are you still ticklish?’ He asked with a big grin as his hand paused on her hip.

Amy tensed up slightly and she looked away from him. ‘No…’ She lied.

Loki growled as he suddenly moved her so she was lying down on her back and he pounced on her. He tickled her sides and was as ruthless as he used to be.

‘Aaaaaaaah! Lokiiiiiiiii! OK, OK! I AM!’ She screamed between laughter.

Loki laughed with her as he tortured her for a little bit longer. Then he stopped and grabbed her wrists in his hands and leaned down to brush his nose against hers.

‘Little liar… Oh how I have missed that laugh.’ He whispered.

Being in the position that they were, it turned them both on and Loki took her with her hands pinned down above her. He loved being able to let his dominant side loose again. Not having sex and not being able to control someone had toyed with his emotions so badly.

Amy felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had missed having Loki take care of her. Now that he was back in her life, she knew he would again. She enjoyed being able to submit to him and let him make all the decisions. It was so freeing for her.

She couldn’t have been happier.  
  


‘Why did you not bring Rosko with you?’ Amy asked him as they eventually managed to get themselves out of bed and down to a local café for breakfast, since Loki didn’t have anything in yet.

‘He is staying with a friend until I get settled here. Then I will go back and collect him. So you’ll see him soon, don’t worry.’ Loki grinned.

‘What are you going to do up here?’

‘I actually found out they are looking for a new head teacher at a primary school here. So I have an interview tomorrow. Mrs Kerr even said she would give me a glowing reference. She knew that my attitude this last year was just because I was heartbroken and not myself.’ Loki smiled.

‘Wow, head teacher? That’s brilliant… What do you mean not yourself?’ Amy frowned.

‘I… May have become a bit grouchy…’ Loki said sheepishly.

Amy smiled and put her hand over his.

‘I wasn’t really myself either, I have to admit.’ Amy told him.

‘When would you like to move your stuff in?’ Loki’s question threw Amy slightly, as she looked at him with confusion all over her face.

‘Well, we’re not going to live separately, are we? I mean, we were practically living together before. It makes sense to be together, properly. I love you, Amy. I want you at my beck and call 24/7.’ Loki winked at her.

‘I… I didn’t even think about that.’ Amy laughed and sat back in her chair, amazed at the thought.

‘Could you really live with me, like, properly? Deal with my mood swings during the time of the month, my bad cooking, my awful singing in the shower,’ Loki cut her off by leaning over and pressing his finger to her lips.

‘Yes! I want to be with you, Amy. Including all of that.’ He chuckled.

Amy blushed and let out a little squeal of excitement. She jumped up from her chair and rushed round the table to hug Loki as she pounced on him. Loki laughed and hugged her back, neither of them caring about the people staring at them for the little commotion.

‘I love you, Loki.’ She said as she held onto him tightly.

‘I love you more, my darling Amy.’


End file.
